


A Twist of Fate

by Elemental_air



Series: A Twist Of Fate [1]
Category: PlayChoices, The Elementalists, The Elementalists (Visual Novel), choices stories you play, choices the elementalists
Genre: Choices Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Playchoices - Freeform, The Elementalists - Freeform
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 78,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_air/pseuds/Elemental_air
Summary: This starts at graduation at Penderghast College, and Beckett Harrington and Oriana Miller were never friends. They hardly talked the entire four years, but Beckett harbored a crush on Oriana almost the entire time. A note in his yearbook could have changed everything, but it came too late, and they went their separate ways, never expecting to cross paths again.Fate, however, had a different plan for them.
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Main Character, Beckett Harrington/Oriana Miller
Series: A Twist Of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719541
Kudos: 4





	1. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly told in Beckett's Point Of View.

Finally, the day of Penderghast graduation had arrived, and Beckett couldn’t wait to get out of there. It had been a miserable four years for him, and he wasn’t sorry to see it go. He had done everything he was supposed to. He studied hard, didn’t go to parties, was accepted into a prestigious graduate college, had no friends…and was completely miserable. His biggest regret was having no one special in his life. Not a single friend, not a single girlfriend. His parents occasionally set him up with girls they approved of, but he always found them boorish and snobby. As the ceremony ended and the students dispersed, Beckett noticed his parents didn’t even attend. He scowled. All that work for nothing. He didn’t even want to continue his education anymore. He wanted to just be on his own and start working. He hadn’t told anyone yet, and by anyone it was really just his family, but he had rented a two-bedroom house just outside the city. It was in a small community and his neighbors were mostly older. He figured they would just leave him in solitude. He was counting on it.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek. He looked around for the noise, and once he found the source he became even more depressed than he had been. There she was, his one ray of sunshine in this world. Oriana Miller, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. No, his biggest regret wasn’t having friends…it was never speaking to her after the beginning of their freshman year. He sighed. Freshman year. She came out of nowhere. No one knew her or ever heard of her, and she had no idea how to use magic. But she was determined to learn, and he loved that about her. Unfortunately for him, they’d gotten into several arguments and she never spoke to him again. She was always surrounded by friends, she was captain of the Thief team, and she had two attunements: sun and water. She was The One, he knew, but he blew it before giving her a chance. So, he just watched her from afar the entire four years. It was too late now. He was never going to see her again.

Currently, her boyfriend, Chase, was spinning her in a circle. He was laughing, she wasn’t. Beckett often wondered about them as a couple. Chase had been on the Thief team their freshman year. By the end, they were the hottest couple at the school. The power couple. Women adored Chase. He was good looking, strong, smooth as hell with the ladies. But Beckett never had a good feeling about him. No one knew how closely he paid attention to Oriana. But he always sat near her in classes and always found himself in the quad at the same time. He noticed subtle changes in her behavior that others didn’t seem to. He’d seen random bruises pop up on her that he overheard her telling people she got from playing Thief. It could be true, but there were other things. She didn’t go out as much, her laugh didn’t always meet her eyes, she was more withdrawn. Chase had graduated a couple years before them and he had been spotted several times with other women. Oriana had one excuse after another. Beckett didn’t buy it. But it wasn’t his place to interfere. She hated him, after all.

To his relief, Oriana walked away from him. Before he realized he was even doing it, Beckett found himself walking up to her. “Hey, um, Oriana.”

She looked at him in surprise, but he didn’t miss the glassy look in her eyes. _If I didn’t interrupt right now…I think she would be crying._

“Oh, hey Beckett.” She gave him a watery smile.

Beckett stood there for a minute. _How did I even get here? What am I doing here?_

“Do you need something?” She asked.

Beckett shifted his weight, then thrust his yearbook at her. “Will you sign my yearbook?” He blurted out. The surprised look in her face returned.

“You…want me to sign your yearbook?” She asked, clearly confused.

“Uh…yeah…” He ran a hand through his hair and blushed furiously, not looking her in the eye.

“Okay…” She said slowly. “Only if you sign mine?”

Beckett blushed again as she handed him her yearbook. He flipped it open. _Of course, it’s full, what did I expect. She’s perfect._

He started writing a generic “Good Luck” before realizing she had walked over to the corner of the building with his and was seemingly writing a lot. He bit his lip. Her yearbook was full of signatures. His had none. _What the hell is she doing?_

Since he was already finished, he looked around the quad, having no idea what to do. So, he just stood there feeling embarrassed that no one was talking to him. A few minutes later, she was back at his side.

“Here.” She said with a smile. “Sorry, um, I took a lot of space…I hope you don’t mind, I don’t know if you were planning on getting more signatures…” She trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

“Th-thank you.” He stuttered out. She nodded at him and began to walk to away. _Say something you fool! Anything!_

But the words wouldn’t form, and he remained silent, watching her walk away. _I guess that’s that._

Later that evening, he was standing in his new bedroom of his new home. He took a deep breath. “I’m finally on my own.” He murmured to himself. He looked around at all the boxes before his gaze fell on his yearbook. He’d been afraid to look at it. Part of him thought she might have told him off again. He would deserve it. He picked it up and walked over to his newly made bed. Flopping down, he flipped through the pages until he came across her handwriting. His breath caught. She’d written an entire page. He started reading:

_Beckett,_

_I know we don’t know each other and I’m sorry for that. You really hurt me freshman year and I vowed never to forgive you. Somewhere along the way, though, I did. I’ve spent the past four years trying to think of how to approach you again. I could never think of anything. I would always wonder what was in your head, you were so quiet all the time. Sometimes I thought I caught a glimpse. But then it would be over, and I wondered if I saw anything at all. I would notice you near me, and I would tingle in excitement thinking you were going to come up to me. But you never did. So, Beckett. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t have the nerve myself to approach you. I want you to know I’ve always admired you and wish you nothing but the best in the future. I hope you find happiness. You never did seem happy here. Normally, this is where I would say keep in touch. But, since we never were in touch, I guess that’s impossible. So…take care of yourself. I know you’ll do great things._

_Love,_

_Oriana_

Beckett stared at the page, reading it over and over again. _What?? Is it possible we could have been friends? Been more? That’s only been my biggest fantasy…maybe it didn’t have to be a fantasy after all. Great job, Beckett._

He was suddenly furious with himself and threw the book across the room. School was over, and he would never see her again.

Two days later, Beckett started work at the architecture firm he’d applied to and accepted a position for. As his new mentor, Dave, walked him around the office and introduced him to everyone, Beckett felt a strange feeling of excitement wash over him. The people seemed friendly enough, everyone seemed hard at work, and the atmosphere was more casual than he’d expected. Finally, they arrived at Beckett’s new office.

“And this is where you’ll be every day.” Dave told him with a smile.

Beckett looked around the small office and envisioned himself working there. For the first time in a long time, he was hopeful that things would turn around for him. He’s in the real world now. No more friendship cliques, no more drama, no more sitting in useless classes that he would never need. And best of all, no Oriana to keep him distracted. He smiled to himself.

_Yes, things are looking up._


	2. When I See You Again

Beckett had been working for four months, and he loved his job. For the first time in his life, he was excited to wake up in the morning. He had made friends with a couple colleagues and went out to the bar with them once a month after work for a happy hour. Everyone at the small firm had been extremely welcoming to him, and Beckett was thrilled things were working out.

It was now Friday night, and it had been a long week at the office. Beckett was currently sitting in a booth with a couple co-workers, Dave and Tom, and an empty pitcher of beer in the middle.

“So, Beckett. You’ve been with us for months now. Tell me, do you still think you made the right choice in joining us?” Dave asks

Beckett nodded and took another sip of his beer. “Absolutely.” He told him.

“Well, we are damn glad to have you.” Tom raised his glass towards Beckett before downing the entire thing.

Beckett laughed. “You do know we reached our one pitcher limit, right?”

Tom grinned. “I sure am. Gentlemen, I need to be headed home or the wife will freak out that I’m still here and not helping her with the kids.”

“Sounds kinda lame, Thomas.” Dave joked.

Beckett smiled at the two men. Both of them were happily married. Tom had 2 kids and Dave’s wife was expecting. She was due around Christmas. Although Beckett would never tell them, he sure did long for that kind of life. They teased him about getting a girlfriend fairly frequently, and even tried to set him up once. Then, he told them about ‘the one that got away’, as well as the horror stories of the girls his mother used to bring around for him and they dropped the subject.

The three men gathered their belongings, and as they passed the bar, Beckett developed a tingling sensation. _Huh. I haven’t felt that since…_

He swallowed hard as he caught sight of her. Oriana Miller was sitting alone at the bar, staring into her almost empty glass dejectedly. _What is she doing here?_

“Uh, guys, I think I left something at the table, I’ll see you Monday, alright?” Beckett told them, his eyes never leaving her. He heard snickering come from their direction and he turned to glare at them as they left the building, smirking in his direction. _I have to do this. Something’s wrong. Just say hello and see where it goes. You’re just old schoolmates, it’s not weird at all…right?_

With his heart beating furiously and a mound of butterflies in his stomach, he walked over and sat on the stool next to her.

“Not interested, buddy. Keep moving.” She snapped, not even looking at him.

_What the hell?_

“Oriana…? He asked hesitantly.

She slid her eyes in his direction. “Beckett. Figures.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What does that mean?”

She sighed. “It means I came here because I thought there would be no chance of anyone recognizing me. I don’t want to talk.”

Beckett nodded. “Okay.” He told her. Rather than leave, he waved down the bartender and ordered himself a soda.

She turned to fully face him now “Really? I just said I want to be alone.”

“Actually…you said you didn’t want to talk. And we’re not talking. We’re drinking.” He responded with a smirk.

The corners of her mouth turned up and Beckett’s eyes dropped to her lips. _I wonder what she’s doing here. I wonder where Chase is. I’ve never seen her alone before._

The barkeep brought Beckett his drink and another for Oriana. They sat in silence for a little while, Beckett’s mind going wild with questions he had for her. He hadn’t seen her since graduation. He’d re-read her yearbook message a million times, he often dreamed of her. He couldn’t figure out for the life of him what had brought her to this particular bar, and why her makeup was smudged like she had been crying recently. Finally, she started talking again.

“Sorry, I just…it’s been a bad day. I kinda just drove and ended up here. Not sure why, I’ve never been here before…” She trailed off, glancing around. “Didn’t even know it existed.”

“It’s okay. Everyone has bad days. I have had more than my share. I get it.”

“Do you come here a lot?” She asked him

He shrugged. “Every month, usually with a couple friends.”

“That’s great, Beckett.” She sniffled, and he noticed tears forming in her eyes. She gave him a watery smile. “I’m really glad to hear that. You were always so…alone…back at school. I’m glad you’re finding your way through life well enough.”

Beckett gave a soft chuckle. “I suppose. It could be better, still. But there’s time. Life is not a race.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Wow. That’s a complete 180 from how you used to be. Beckett Harrington, master of all things, too good for anyone.”

Beckett frowned and turned back to his drink. _Of course, she thinks that. Everyone at school thought that. Why would it change now?_

“Oh god, I’m…I’m sorry Beckett. I didn’t mean that.”

“Yes, you did.” He told her firmly. “And it’s okay. You’re right. I made my entire college career miserable for myself. I’m trying to make up for that now. Things are…looking good.” He finished slowly.

This time she gave him a half smile. “Glad to hear it.”

“What about you?” He asked. “What’s been going on since you graduated?”

She hesitated before responding. “Um…well, I moved in with Chase…” She trailed off. “I didn’t really have a job lined up and I definitely don’t want to go to grad school…”

She looked down into her now empty glass. “It was good for a while. I guess. Or, maybe I just wanted it to be, I don’t know.”

She stopped talking and Beckett had a bad feeling about what was going on.

“Do you want another drink?” He asked

She shook her head. “I’m not exactly sure where I’m going tonight so. A couple drinks were necessary, but I don’t know what I’m going to do tonight yet.”

“Oh. Um, alright.” He swallowed. He took a deep breath. “Why don’t you know where you’re going? You’re not going home?”

She gave a cold laugh. “What home? I don’t have one anymore, Beckett. I left Chase and I was living with him. I have nothing. I have clothes and random sentimental things packed in my car but as for where I’m going? I have no fucking idea right now.”

Beckett felt his heart plummet. “What happened?” He whispered.

“Oh, come on, Beck. Everyone knew Chase was cheating. I refused to believe it until I walked in on it a few hours ago. Only have myself to blame, right? Shoulda listened to my friends’ concerns”

“Oh, Ori.” He murmured. Without thinking he leaned in and hugged her. She stiffened under his embrace.

He cleared his throat and straightened back up. “You don’t have anyone to stay with? You had friends….” He trailed off

She sighed. “Griffin graduated a year before us, and he kept in touch for a little while but. It gradually tapered off. Zephyr and Shreya are traveling the world together this year. They begged me to go with them. Like an idiot, I said that I didn’t want to leave Chase. And now here we are. I left Chase and there is no one around I trust.”

Beckett chewed on his bottom lip. His dream girl was sitting right next to him, with nowhere to go, and a very dark outlook on life right now. His ray of sunshine was not shining and more than anything in the world, he wanted to bring it back.

“What about me?” He asked quietly.

She shrugged. “What about you?”

“Well…think about it. I’m not here all that often. You’ve never even heard of this place. Somehow you ended up here at the same time as me.”

“Okay…” She said slowly. “And?”

He swallowed. “And maybe that was supposed to happen. I have a spare bedroom, Oriana. You can stay with me if you want.” He held his breath waiting for an answer. He had no idea if she would go for it.

“I…can’t pay rent.” She confessed. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

He placed his hand on her shoulder and felt a current of electricity. “You will never be a burden to me. I have the space. I’m offering it to you with no strings attached.”

She gave him a Look, and he chuckled. “Okay, maybe a few strings attached. Help with cleaning, cooking…little stuff like that.”

“I don’t know, Beck. We never got along before…”

This time he grinned. “First, you already developed a nickname for me, bet you didn’t even realize it.” She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off before she could.

“Second, you wrote in my yearbook that you were sorry we never extended an olive branch.”

She bit her lip, seemingly in thought.

“And third.” Beckett continued. “Where else will you go tonight? Are you planning on living in your car?”

She groaned. “I hate to say this…but yeah, that’s kinda what I was planning on.”

“Come on.” Beckett said. “My place is now your place.” He stood up and extended his hand to her. She looked at it, then back up into his eyes. She slowly started nodding and placed her hand in his. She inhaled sharply at the contact and met his gaze again.

“Only for a little while.” She said.

“Of course.” Beckett responded.

“I mean. This is not a permanent thing.” She told him.

“Definitely not.” He shook his head.

“Just until I’m back on my feet.”

“Absolutely.” He agreed.

“Beckett?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”


	3. Roommates

Since Oriana had drank quite a bit more than she had intended, Beckett ended up basically forcing her into his car, with promises of coming back in the morning for hers. They sat in silence all the way back to his place, which was only about a five-minute drive. He pulled into his driveway and shut off the engine.

“Well…this is it.” He said, his heart beating rapidly.

“It’s uh…you live alone?” She asked curiously.

“Yes.”

“Oh. It’s…it’s really nice.”

Beckett got out of the car and hurried over to the passenger side to open hers. She was already opening it and froze when he grabbed the door.

“Allow me.” He opened the door wide and after a moment’s hesitation she got out. She followed him quietly up to his front door, where he unlocked it and told her to go inside. A moment later, he stepped in behind her, spare key in hand. He flipped on the lights.

“Uhm…Here’s your…well it’s the spare key but it’s yours now.” He pressed the key into her hand and swallowed.

Oriana was just looking around. “This is really nice, Beck.”

Beckett rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I’m sorry it’s not cleaner. I wasn’t expecting company. I mean, obviously I wasn’t expecting company. Not that I didn’t want company I just…” He trailed off, a blush spreading across his face as she looked at him in amusement.

“Uh, right, so. The kitchen is right over there, this is the living room, and upstairs are the two bedrooms and a bathroom.”

She nodded as she took everything in.

“I know it’s small…” He started again

“Beckett.” She cut in.

“Yeah?”

“It’s perfect. It’s cozy. So, it’s a smaller space, there’s nothing wrong with that. I’ll try to stay out of your way as much as possible…” She trailed off, noticing that he was staring at her. “What?” She asked. “What is it?”

Beckett took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “Nothing, I’m just…glad you like it.”

_What the hell am I supposed to tell her? That I haven’t had a single visitor since I’ve moved in? That the reason is my family has barely spoken to me, and no other girls will ever compare to her?_

He forced a smile. “Come on, I’ll show you your room.” Once upstairs, he opened the door on the left. “Here it is. All yours.”

She stepped into the room, which was basically barren except for a bed, dresser, night stand and a mirror.

“I haven’t decorated it. I don’t even really need two bedrooms, I just thought…well, I don’t know what I thought.” He said sheepishly.

“Beckett, are you nervous?” She asked.

“Uh…I guess maybe a little.” He confessed.

She frowned. “Maybe this is a bad idea…” She began, but Beckett interrupted her.

“Stop, Ori. It’s a brilliant idea. You have no place to live and I have an extra space available to live in. We’ve known each other for years. It makes perfect sense.” _That’s right, Beckett, keep it casual. Make her comfortable._

“Okay.” She whispered. They stood there a moment, awkwardly staring at each other.

“Right! So, it’s late, and I’m sure you’re tired. I’ll just…go. My room is right across the hall if you need anything.” Beckett turned and left the room quickly, shutting himself in his own. He leaned against the door, trying to calm his nerves once again. He started talking to himself quietly.” Okay, Beckett. The girl you’ve wanted forever is sleeping just across the hall. She’s your new roommate. It’s all going to be fine. I’m sure living with a girl is no different than living with a guy. Shit! I’ve never had a roommate, I have no idea how this works….”

He was interrupted by a soft tapping on his door. He practically jumped a foot in the air, then turned around and opened it. And there she was, looking at him nervously. _Oh god. I hope she didn’t hear that._

“So…Okay, here’s the thing…I…don’t have any clothes with me.”

Beckett stared at her in surprise. “No…clothes?”

“Right. All my clothes are in my car, which is at the bar because you wouldn’t let me drive, even though I was totally fine.”

“Oriana.” He cut in. “We’ll get everything in the morning. I promise.”

She sighed. “I know, it’s just…” She looked down at her clothes. “I’ve been wearing these clothes all day and they’re a bit dirty and not super comfortable and I noticed you had clean sheets on the bed.”

“Okay…” _I am so confused._

“Do you have anything I can sleep in?” She finally blurted out.

“You…want my clothes?”

She nodded.

“Uh, sure, one sec.” He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a plain white tee and went back. “Does this work?”

She smiled gratefully. “Yes, thank you. Goodnight Beckett.” She turned around and went to her room.

Ordinarily Beckett would go brush his teeth and shower, but tonight? _There’s no way I’m going back out there._

He removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He slid into bed and closed his eyes. _I can’t believe she’s here. I really can’t believe she’s here!_

He checked his phone and found a group message between himself, Dave, and Tom.

_Dave: Spill Beckett. Who was the girl?_

_Tom: You certainly were quick to ditch us and go to her_

_Dave: You looked like you saw a ghost. Was it your college sweetheart?_

_Tom: He didn’t have a college sweetheart_

_Dave: Not the point! He’s only mentioned one girl he actually liked before_

_Tom: Ohhhhh THAT girl. Yes, Beckett, was it her?_

Beckett stared at his phone. It was a bit weird having friends. He still wasn’t quite used to it. They seemed to genuinely care about what was going on with him. He thought about what to say in return.

_Beckett: She has a name. Goodnight guys_

Responses immediately started flooding in, with questions of what they missed. Beckett shut it off. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Ori needed him, and he would do anything for her. The pull towards her was strong. He wanted to go to her, check on her. But something else occurred to him. _Shit. I didn’t turn off the lights or lock the front door._

Sighing, he got back out of bed and went down the stairs. He went to the door first, then turning the lights off. He was exiting the kitchen when he bumped straight into her.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, surprised.

“Oh, Beckett, I’m so sorry! I just came down for a drink…” Her eyes wandered over his body, down his broad chest then wandering _lower._ He drank in the sight of her as well, wearing his shirt and…nothing else. Well. There were panties. But basically nothing. He drew in a shaky breath and forced his eyes back up.

She swallowed, her eyes finally moving back up to his. “I’m sorry, I uh…I’m just used to walking around my own apartment, it completely slipped my mind that I’m in yours…”

“It’s yours too.” He said quickly.

“Right…” She trailed off, playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

“Okay well…good night Oriana.” Beckett practically ran back up the stairs and into his room, flinging himself down face first onto the bed. He groaned into his pillow.

_That couldn’t possibly have gone worse. I can’t believe I was just ogling her…What is wrong with you?? She just walked out on her long-term boyfriend, no one should be ogling her, let alone me, who’s never spoken a single word to her in four years before tonight. How did we get here?_

His heart started fluttering even faster as he realized she had been checking him out as well…very blatantly. He was down there only in his boxers…because he also was used to doing that when he was alone.

_It’s just an awkward first night…that’s all. It’s just going to take an adjustment and she’ll get her own place at some point anyway…_

His heart plummeted. _But I really don’t want her to go. I want her to stay._

Beckett woke the next day while it was still dark out. He’d slept awful, barely slept at all. Having Oriana in his space was completely overpowering. Her presence had always done that to him, that’s why he hated her so much when they first met. She’s always had an effect on him and he didn’t like it. It made him feel out of control. Glancing at his clock he grimaced. 5AM. On a work day he didn’t even get up until 6. Today was Saturday. However, there was no way he was going to get any more sleep, that he was sure of.

He rubbed his bleary eyes as he got out of bed and threw on some clothes. He opened his door ever so quietly and went down the stairs to start a pot of coffee. He sat at the table and turned his phone back on. He was instantly flooded with the questions he had ignored last night. How did it go, was she happy to see you, how late were you out, did anything happen. There was one question after another in that group message. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. _I never should have given out my number to anyone. Are people always this annoying?_

He didn’t know how to respond. It’s not like you can just announce that your long-time crush moved in with you and not explain it. And he didn’t want to explain it. He was still unsure if she would actually stay. He would bring her to her car today and pray that she returns with him. If she didn’t…He shuddered. He didn’t even want to think about it. Due to some strange twist of fate, they had found each other again. _Don’t I deserve a chance to do it over and get it right?_

He heard footsteps on the stairs and lifted his head. Oriana poked her head into the room.

“Good morning…” She greeted, hesitantly.

“Good Morning.” He returned. He stood up and went over to the coffee. “Do you drink coffee?”

“I would kill for some coffee right about now.” She joked. He smiled at her and poured two mugs, handing one to her. They both sat down at the table and stared at each other again. Then the corners of her mouth started turning up, then she smirked, then she giggled, and then they were both laughing.

“This is weird, right?” She asked, once she started catching her breath.

“It is.” He agreed, still chuckling.

“I mean, we weren’t friends and somehow I’m here and you’re my new roommate. Some twist of fate, huh?” She grinned.

Beckett’s breath caught in his throat. _I literally just said this was a twist of fate. I was thinking it though, it’s not like she heard it. So how does she…it doesn’t matter. Stop over-thinking._

“I’m thinking we should be friends.” He told her, then added quickly, “It only makes sense, since we’ll be living together.”

She smiled again. “You know, when I left home yesterday, I was not expecting anyone to be nice to me. Especially not you. Hell, I never even thought I’d see you again. I still don’t even know the name of that bar I ended up at.”

“The Thirsty Turtle.” He responded.

“Right. It was a nice place.”

“Did you even notice it while you were inside?” He asked, an eyebrow raised. She bit her lip and there went his eyes again.

“No.” She said quietly.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Ori. You had other things on your mind.” He told her gently. She nodded, drinking her coffee and meeting his eyes again. Despite himself, he reached out and took her hand on the table. Warmth spread throughout him. Then suddenly, she was sputtering, choking on her coffee. He instantly released her hand and went behind her, softly rapping on her back. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” She coughed out. “Swallowed wrong.”

Once he was satisfied she was alright, Beckett grabbed his own coffee and went into the living room, sitting on the couch. _Geez, all I did was touch her hand and she fucking choked. That can’t be a good sign._

He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt the cushion move and then her hand was on top of his. His eyes flew open and he looked at her in surprise.

“I’m sorry, Beckett. I just swallowed wrong. It wasn’t anything you did.”

“I took your hand and you choked. I did that.”

“Stop. I just…was really surprised. That’s all.” She squeezed his hand. “You’ve done so much for me, already. You even gave me a shirt.” She smirked. “And it’s very comfortable, by the way.”

He turned his gaze away from her again and sipped his coffee. It was still dark out. “Are you always up this early?” He asked

She shook her head.

“Me either. Why do you think we’re both up so damn early on a Saturday?” He asked

She shrugged. “Personally, I didn’t get a lot of sleep. I had a million thoughts in my head and I basically gave up trying to sleep more.”

He turned back to look at her again. “What kind of thoughts?”

She cast her eyes downward and ran a hair through her hair. “A lot of thoughts.” She murmured.

Beckett sat silently, waiting for her to continue, but all she said next was “What about you?”

“Oh, ugh…um…” Beckett stammered, a blush creeping into his face. “I also couldn’t sleep. Thinking a lot too I guess.”

“Oh? What about?” She asked curiously

_Damn it I said to much. Make something up, quick!_

“Um…work?”

She looked at him skeptically. “I don’t believe that one second, Beck. If you were actually thinking about work, you wouldn’t have phrased that like a question.”

Beckett felt his face turning red. _Busted. Okay. Tell her part of the truth._

“I told you I’ve never had a roommate. It’s just...different. And I’m worried about you. You were so down last night. How are you feeling today about the breakup?”

_Excellent. Turn the conversation back around._

“I’m not sure I want to say it out loud.”

“Why not?”

She closed her eyes briefly. “Because it’s going to sound really really bad. And I don’t completely understand it.

“Just tell me.” He requested.

“To be honest, Beckett, I feel…relieved.” She buried her face in her hands and moaned. “That’s awful isn’t it? I dated him for so long, and I feel so relieved that it’s over.”

Beckett’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow. I uh…wow.”

“See?? I’m a terrible person! I should feel devastated, angry, sad, or at least something other than _relief._ I mean, who feels relief after a breakup? Especially if their significant other cheated?” She peeked at him through her fingers.

“I don’t think that makes you a terrible person, Ori.” He told her. “I think that just means you two weren’t meant to be.”

She removed her hands from her face. “Do you really believe that?”

“Of course.” He replied.

“So, Beckett Harrington actually believes in fate and destiny?” She asked, astonished.

He thought a moment. “Honestly…I didn’t. But recently I think it’s proved itself to me.”

“Oh my God! Do you have a girlfriend?? I shouldn’t be here, she’s going to be so mad you took me in.” Oriana stood up and started pacing the room. “Shit! Why didn’t I ask this last night?”

“Ori, that’s not…”

“I mean, shit shit shit!! Why wouldn’t you have a girlfriend? You’re cute and muscular and you smell so freaking good and…”

“ORI” He broke in. “I DON’T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!” He hadn’t missed what she’d said about _him_ though, and his face was bright red.

She stopped pacing. “You…what? But you just said you only believed in that stuff recently, you surely must have met someone, otherwise why would your opinion change?”

_Oh no. What did you get yourself into with this line of questioning?_

“Uhm…well…I…” He stammered.

He saw a look of panic cross Oriana’s features. “I really messed things up, didn’t I? Ugh, maybe I should just go back to Chase and make it work and just have that be my life. I’m not going to keep you from yours.” She started walking out of the room, muttering about changing and then walking to her car.

Beckett sat on the couch completely dumbfounded. _How did she get that in her head that she’s an inconvenience and I don’t want her here? How I can tell her that **she** is the only reason I’ve changed my outlook on fate? _

He heard her going up the stairs back to her room. _Her room._ Beckett bolted from his seat and dashed up the stairs. Reaching the top, he immediately went into her room. She was about to change back into her own shirt. Before she could, he rushed over to her, turned her around to face him and took her in his arms. He felt her stiffen a moment, then relax into him. They stood there in each other’s embrace for several minutes, saying nothing. He stroked her hair and finally tilted his head, so he could murmur in her ear.

“I want you here. I want you to stay. I don’t have a girlfriend. I’m not close to having a girlfriend. You are not, and will never be an inconvenience to me, and if Chase made you feel that way then damn him. Don’t ever go back. You deserve so much more.”

She remained silent, so he tightened his arms around her even more. “Stay with me, Oriana. Please.”

He felt her nod. “Okay.”

He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. _I have never been this close to Oriana Miller before. She is even more beautiful than I ever realized._

On their own accord, his eyes flitted back down to her lips, as they seemed to be constantly doing since she walked back into his life. He took a shuddery breath…and stepped back.

“Let’s go get your car.”


	4. Moving In

Back at the bar, Beckett helped Oriana get into her car, eyeing all her stuff. She didn’t really seem to have that much, which surprised him.

“Okay so, I guess just follow me back?” He started to go back to his own vehicle.

“Um, Beck? Can I have the address? Just in case? I mean, I should know it anyway…”

“Oh! Right! Yes, that’s a good thing for you to have.” He went back over to her as she held out a piece of paper and a pen. Beckett quickly wrote down his address and paused, before hastily adding his phone number.

Blushing furiously, he speed walked back to his car and started the engine back up. Once she seemed settled, he put it in drive and went home, Oriana following closely behind.

Once they arrived, he helped carry her things up to her new room. “Are you sure this is it? Did you leave a lot behind? I can help you get it.” He told her

She looked at him sheepishly. “No…this is it. Mostly clothes. A few other personal belongings. Since Chase had lived on his own for two years before I moved in, he already had everything we needed.”

He nodded in understanding. He started handing her clothes as she started hanging them in the closet and filling up the dresser. He was trying so hard not to notice what he was touching, but some of these dresses…Well. He really wanted to see them. Reaching into a suitcase to pull the next thing out, he froze.

_Fuck. Just. Fuck._

“Uh…Beck?”

He swallowed, fingering the lacey material. _Holy fuck._

“Beck.” She said, louder.

He snapped his attention back to her.

“I can put those away. You don’t…need to help with them.”

“Right! Right…” He trailed off, then cleared his throat. “Well. It looks like you have this under control.” He turned on his heel and walked out the door, leaving her staring behind him. As soon as he was in the hallway he leaned against the wall, practically hyperventilating. Until he looked at his shaking hands and realized he had been so flustered he walked off with a pair of her panties.

_FUCK!!!!_

Visions of her wearing these, and only these, started flashing through his mind. He ran a hand through his hair. _Shit. These are so…and she is so…and she’s living with me…of course she’ll wear them…she wouldn’t own them if she didn’t wear them._

His thoughts were interrupted “Are you okay?”

He jumped and hastily stuffed the panties in his back pocket, not wanting her to see that he had walked off with them, even if had been an accident. That kind of thing would still look bad.

“Yes. Of course, I’m fine. Why would I not be fine? They’re just clothes, all of them, they’re just made for wearing around...that’s why we have clothes…so we can wear them…and ya know, we want to look good while wearing them, so that’s why we buy nice clothes…” He was aware that it was probable his entire body was flushed red. “And I was just trying to help, since you’re so pretty…I mean, because you have a lot of pretty clothes…a lot of nice clothes, I mean…”

_Oh my god I have to stop. I’m rambling like a complete idiot right now._

“I’m sorry…do you want more help?” He asked, trying to calm himself down so his blush would fade.

He met her eyes and was greeted by amusement clearly written in hers. “Beckett, have you ever handled women’s clothing?” She asked

_And the blush is back_

“I-I’ve been with a woman, if that’s what you’re asking.” He replied with a huff.

She stepped forward, smirking. “That’s actually not what I was asking. I was asking if you have ever undressed one.”

Beckett’s jaw dropped. “Why would you think I haven’t…of course I have, I’ve had sex Oriana.”

“How many times?” She pressed, stepping forward again.

“Is that really important?”

Now she was all the way in his space, wrapping her arms around him, gazing into his eyes, as though she were gazing into his soul. He inhaled sharply, as she trailed her fingers up his spine and reached his head, where they paused.

“Oh, Beckett…You didn’t even like her.” She said softly.

He pushed her away from him angrily. “What the fuck, Oriana? Can you actually read minds? Did you read my mind right now? That is a huge violation of privacy!”

“Is that so?” She challenged. “And this isn’t?” She reached around him again, this time pulling her panties out of his back pocket and waving them in his face.

“I can explain…” He started.

“Of course, you can. You could always explain everything. Never accounting for your actions, just making excuses for them, and trying to turn the table on someone else.” She snapped.

“Well maybe my excuses are valid. Maybe there are reasons behind the things I do. But you’ve never paused to take that into account, have you?” He retorted.

She scoffed. “There are always reasons behind things. Everyone has a reason for everything. But you need to take _responsibility_ for them, Beckett.”

He sighed in frustration, rubbing his temples. “I remember why we weren’t friends. We never did get along. One minute you’re teasing me and the next minute you’re yelling at me.”

He was greeted by silence. Finally, he lifted his eyes, noticing hers were cast to the floor, a frown on her face.

“Oh, Ori. I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry. I was frustrated.”

“It’s fine.” She waved him off. “You’re right. I’m gonna finish unpacking. See you when I’m done.” She went back into her room and shut the door behind her.

Beckett closed his eyes briefly. _Why do I always manage to mess things up with her? If I’m not careful, she’ll end up hating me again._

Casting a glance at the shut door, he went back down the stairs and flopped down on the couch. _Now what? What do I normally do when I don’t have someone in my house?_

He wracked his brain, trying to think of something to do, but there was nothing. He could hear Oriana moving around in her room and he wondered if he should go to her and apologize again. After thinking another moment, he decided it was a bad idea and ordered Chinese for dinner. He’d seen her eating it plenty of times at school, so he figured it was a safe choice. He wanted to prove he knew more about her than she thought, and that he liked what he saw.

Awhile later, the doorbell rang. After paying for the delivery he set out plates, cups, and the food at the kitchen table and went to her room. The door was open a crack now. He knocked lightly and after a moment she appeared.

“I ordered dinner. Do you want to eat with me?” He asked.

She stared at him a moment before nodding her head. “Yeah, I’m hungry.”

Back in the kitchen she gasped. “How did you know I like egg rolls and sesame chicken? And…” she peered into the boxes and broke into a huge grin.

“And white rice and broccoli and…oh my, is that egg drop soup??” She practically dove into the food, filling up her plate. “Thank you, Beckett. This was sweet. And unexpected.”

He smiled. “I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I didn’t know you could read minds. It caught me by surprise.”

She gave him a lopsided smile. “I can’t, actually. I was messing with you.”

Beckett’s mouth fell open. “But…you knew”

“I knew you stole my underwear. I wanted to get you back.”

“How do you get under my skin so fast?” He asked.

She shrugged. “Why do you let me?”

_Huh. Never thought of that._

They ate in silence for several minutes.

“So, what _can_ you do with your magic?” He asked.

“You know I’m sun and water attuned.”

“I do. Everyone knew that.”

“And that’s what I can do.”

He cocked his head to the side. “You really won’t tell me how you apply those attunements?”

“Do I really need to? Beckett. You watched me in classes.”

“Yes but…” He stopped himself. This clearly wasn’t going anywhere. “I was just curious.”

A moment later he heard water running in his kitchen sink. His eyebrows furrowed, then his eyes grew wide as he realized what was going on. “Please don’t flood my kitchen!!” He exclaimed

Instantly the water stopped, and she burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

“That’s not funny, Oriana.”

“It’s kinda funny.”

“No. Flooding my house is not funny.” He said firmly. She raised her thumb and forefinger, gesturing “a little.”

“You’re impossible.”

“You’ll grow to love me.” As soon as the words left her mouth he could see the reality of what she had actually said hit her.

He smirked at her. “I guess we’ll see.”

_If only you knew._

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” He asked.

She gave him a curious look. “What do you mean? You don’t have plans?”

“Uh…” Beckett ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t remember you doing that in school.” She told him

“Doing what?”

“Running your hand through your hair. You were always perfectly put together.”

He shrugged. “I don’t like talking about school and who I was in it.”

“Why not?”

“I just don’t.” He said, frustrated. _Why would I? I was miserable._

“Why did you take me in?” She asked, abruptly

He froze. “Wh-what?”

“What compelled you to stop and talk to me last night? You’d never done that before. You pretty much avoided me for four years. Yet you randomly sat down at the bar when you saw me, waited for me talk, and then gave me a place to stay. I’m surprised you didn’t kick me while I was down.”

“Is that really what you think of me?” He asked incredulously.

She just shrugged at him.

“Well, why did you write what you did in my yearbook?” He retorted.

A surprised look crossed her face. “Uh…”

“I mean, if you hated me so much, and thought I was such an awful person, then why did you agree to sign it, let alone write a whole page?”

“It was empty. I felt bad.” She glared at him

“You didn’t know it was empty when you agreed to sign it.”

“But once I did, I wrote enough to fill it up.” She was getting heated.

“So, you didn’t actually mean any of it? It was all a lie?” He questioned angrily

“So, what if it was? Would you kick me out?” Her voice was getting louder

_Wow. Just fucking wow. I can’t believe I fell for it._

“No.” He muttered out. “No, Ori, I wouldn’t kick you out. I said this is your home now and I meant it. Enjoy your night.” Beckett stood up and went up to his room, completely furious, and threw himself in his bed. A moment later, she was knocking on his door. When he didn’t respond, she let herself in.

“Beckett, I’m sorry.”

“For what? Telling me I’m an asshole and you pity me, or barging into my bedroom when I didn’t invite you?” He shot out.

He heard a heavy sigh, then felt the bed dip next to him. “What are you…?”

“I meant every word, Beck.” She said softly.

He rolled over and saw her lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She slid her eyes in his direction. “I…I did feel bad no one signed your yearbook. But that’s not why I wrote what I did. I wrote it because I meant it. I also didn’t think it would matter because I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

Beckett remained silent, so she continued. “I also think that if I hadn’t said that, you would have kept going last night. You wouldn’t have bothered talking to me.”

“That’s not true.” He murmured.

“I just wanted to know why you took me in. I’m just…confused by it.”

“Ori…” He paused a moment, thinking of what to tell her. “I wasn’t happy in school. I did a lot of things I’m not proud of. And when I saw you at the bar, I saw a bit of myself in you.”

He didn’t know what else to say without revealing his true feelings for her or the situation. So, he decided to ask her a question. “Can we just …try to be civil? This will go a lot smoother if we do.”

“Can I ask a personal question?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea right now.”

Ignoring him, she asked “Why have sex with people you don’t have feelings for?”

“You’re not seriously asking me that right now.”

“Apparently. So? What’s the answer?”

Beckett sighed. “Didn’t want to be a virgin forever I guess. Hoped my feelings would change if I was intimate with someone.”

“And they didn’t?”

“Not even a little. It was quick, emotionless. Just sex.”

“Did you undress her?”

“Ori.” He warned, the tips of his ears turning red.

“There was no one you were actually attracted to? In a ‘I want to rip your clothes off’ kind of way? Or a ‘I want to savor every moment’ kind of way?”

“I…” He trailed off, having no idea how to answer. _Of course, there was one. But you didn’t even see me._

“Sorry. I just want to understand you.” She told him quietly.

“Understand what? Am I really that hard to figure out?” He asked

She bit her bottom lip nervously. “I guess we’ll see.”


	5. Rainy Days

Sunday. Beckett’s always liked Sundays. The world seemed to slow down, and the following day was Monday, which meant he’d be back at work with things to do and people to talk to. This particular Sunday, however, he already had something to do: spend time with Oriana. The previous night he’d promised to show her a park nearby that he enjoyed going to. It was full of different types of foliage, and there was a small pond in the middle. When they woke up, however, it was pouring rain.

“Storm came out of nowhere.” He told her, looking at the radar on his phone. “Strange.”

“Guess that means the park is out.” She responded, looking disappointed.

“Yeah…I mean, technically we could go…you might enjoy it, being water attuned and all.”

She smiled wanly at him. “But you wouldn’t so…what else is there?”

He thought a moment. “Movie…day? I have some DVDs, I can go rent something…” He trailed off. _She must think I’m so lame. I watch movies and read for fun. Complete opposite of everyone she knows. She’ll never go for it._

“Sure!” Her face lit up. “I love watching movies. I don’t watch them as much as I want to, Chase drags me…er, used to drag me…out a lot.”

“Drag you? You mean, you didn’t like going out? You were always the life of the party, I find that hard to believe.” He replied

She rose an eyebrow. “A lot goes on behind closed doors, Beckett. What you see isn’t always the truth. It can be an illusion. People see what you want them to.” She glanced down at her arms, then quickly looked back at him.

He frowned. “What is it you want me to see? Another illusion?”

She stared at him a moment, before looking away. “Honestly…it’s really weird but…I don’t feel like I have to pretend with you.”

She stopped, then rose her gaze back up to meet his, quickly adding, “I mean, you already hated me so it’s not like your opinion could get any worse.”

“I didn’t hate you.” He said softly.

“Coulda fooled me. You glared at me every chance you got.” She retorted

“I’m not going to argue with you, Oriana. I didn’t hate you then, I don’t hate you now, and you’re right, you don’t have to pretend with me.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration before continuing.

“If you’d had more room in your yearbook, I would have already told you that.”

She opened her mouth as if to argue but shut it without saying a word.

Beckett cleared his throat and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

“I really do want us to be friends. And to be friends, we need to be honest with each other. We are roommates now, and we’re going to see all sides of each other, and I just want it to go smoothly. I don’t want to pretend with you either. Frankly, that’s exhausting and why I never had any. Friends, I mean.”

She nodded slowly. “Okay.”

Beckett’s heart practically stopped. “O…kay?” he asked, surprised.

She smiled at him. “Okay. Friendship. Honesty. I can do that if you can.”

He nodded vigorously “Absolutely. Of course, I want that. More than anything.” A blush crept up his neck at how eager he was for this. _I hope she doesn’t think I’m pathetic._

She gave a light chuckle and extended her hand towards him. “Truce?”

He looked at it skeptically. “Seriously? We’re shaking on it?”

She shrugged. “I just want to be able to remind you of it anytime we argue.”

Beckett rolled his eyes and took her hand. A spark of electricity flew between them at the touch, her eyes widened, and he was unable to let go. It seemed to happen every time they made contact, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it and didn’t think it was something significant.

_And it seems like she’s starting to see it too._

Finally, she stepped away from him, pulling her hand away. “So. What kind of movies do you like?”

“Um, I have some in that cabinet over there.” He pointed, and she walked over to it, looking through the titles.

“Beckett…. most of these are documentaries.”

“Right…yeah, I forgot, I don’t have a lot of actual movies…” He trailed off, embarrassed.

“Oh, here’s a few!” She exclaimed, seeing another section

“Ori…”

“Click? Serendipity…How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days…Fun With Dick and Jane?…huh.”

Beckett rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I, uh…” _Yuuup. I have no response to that._

She glanced over at him. “I never would have pegged you as a romantic comedy type.”

“They’re…funny. I like funny. That they’re romantic is simply a coincidence. They don’t make funny horror movies after all.” He defended.

“I take it you’ve never seen ‘Shawn of the Dead’” It was a statement, not even a question.

“Do you mean ‘Dawn of the Dead’?” He asked, feeling like he was missing out on something.

She burst out laughing. “No, no. It’s about zombies and it’s hilarious. ‘Dawn of the Dead’ is your typical zombie horror.”

“Oh, uh, I don’t really do zombies.” He told her, blushing again.

“And also, Titanic is definitely not a comedy.” She pulled out the movie and waved it at him. “It’s a romantic tragedy. I’m seeing a pattern here, Beck.”

Beckett could feel his entire body flush. “Well, that’s a classic. And it’s historical.”

“Ehhhhhhh” She brought her forefinger and thumb together to signal “a little.”

“Okay, maybe not completely historical, but there’s definitely some truth there. And of course, it’s a classic.”

“I don’t think it’s old enough to be considered a classic.” She smirked.

“Age doesn’t matter.” He defended.

“I gotta say, after seeing this collection, I’m surprised you don’t have ‘The Notebook.’” She winked. “That definitely belongs here.”

“Ha! I have actually never seen that one. So, it must not be good enough for my collection.” He smiled smugly at her.

A grin slowly spread across her face. “Oh, we are SO going to the movie store. We need to broaden your horizons.”

_Oh no. What is she going to make me watch now?_

An hour later, they were perusing aisles filled with movies.

“Okay, I’m going to pick some things. _You_ need to find The Notebook, and after that you can choose whatever.”

“Gee, thanks.” He rolled his eyes at her again.

“You’ll definitely thank me. I’m not worried.” She laughed and went to the horror section, leaving Beckett in the Romance section.

“This is so embarrassing.” He mumbled. “There’s a reason I stream movies and don’t rent them. And where the hell is The Notebook? This is so stupid.” Finally, he gave up and asked someone for help. He picked a couple other random things and hurried over to Oriana, who also had a few in her arms.

“Can we go?” He asked sharply. “We have plenty to fill the day.”

She shrugged innocently. “If you insist.”

After checking out, they headed back home. Oriana microwaved some popcorn while Beckett popped in the first movie, which was her choice: Shawn of the Dead. He grimaced at her other choices. At least this one was supposed to be funny. Finally, they both sat down and pressed play.

Beckett was pleased to find himself laughing throughout the movie with her. She was right, it was pretty good, and definitely entertaining. And he loved hearing her laugh. The way her eyes sparkled, and the corners crinkled. Seeing her relaxed like this…if he wasn’t careful, his crush was going to end up being a whole lot more, and fast. He already understood what she had said before, that she could be herself around him, and not others. He’d never seen her laugh like this in all the years he’d known her.

When the movie ended, she reached for his pile…The Notebook. “Well, we definitely can’t put this off. It’s a must see, and I’m definitely curious about your reaction.”

“Why would my reaction make you curious?”

She shrugged. “You’ve always been so…stiff. I like seeing you come to life. I find your reactions intriguing because I genuinely have no idea what they’re going to be. It’s like dating, you have fun learning…” She cut herself off abruptly, and Beckett’s eyebrows shot up.

She cleared her throat. “Anyways, Press play.”

It felt like he was moving in slow motion. Grasping the remote, fumbling over the buttons until he finally found the right one.

_It’s like dating…she said this felt like dating…_

The movie began to play as they both sat on complete opposite ends of the couch. He longed to sit close to her, and kept sneaking glances at her, trying to gage her reaction. There were some serious parts. There were also funny and insanely romantic parts. He found himself enjoying every second of it until

_Oh. My. God. I am NOT crying right now. But this is just so…and they are so in love…and he reads every day to her. I want that. I want that with Ori. The passion between them is just…Oh no, she’s going to think I’m such a pansy!!_

His thought train was interrupted by feeling her head on his shoulder, her fingers interlaced with his. He looked down at her surprised…then saw the tears that were also streaming down her face. He silently let out a breath of relief.

_At least I’m not the only one…and she’s seen it before._

When the movie ended, the two of them sat there for several minutes, getting their bearings back. He couldn’t believe the effect that movie had on him.

“What’d you think?” She asked softly.

“It was touching.” He murmured. “I can see why it needs to be added to my collection.”

He heard a light chuckle coming from her, and he squeezed her hand, resting his head on top of hers, breathing her in, wanting to remember this moment. He didn’t want to break contact, or venture into the outside world. He wanted to stay in this little cocoon of happiness he was feeling.

_Happiness. I didn’t even know what that felt like. I’ve really been missing out._

Then she was gone, picking another movie, a real horror this time. He immediately missed her warmth. When she settled back in beside him, he couldn’t help but grin.

“What do you look so happy about Mr. Harrington?” She asked slyly

He shrugged nonchalantly.

As she opened her mouth to speak again, her phone started ringing. When she looked at the screen, she froze a moment before answering.

“Hey.”

Beckett couldn’t make out who was on the other end of the line. She glanced at him and walked out of the room, but she was still within ear shot. He debated about listening in, but as her voice rose, it didn’t even matter.

“I’m staying with a friend…No, just a friend…It doesn’t matter who…Of course I have other friends…No, it’s not Griffin…You know I haven’t talked to…Why does it matter?...No, that is not my home anymore…Whatever Chase. It’s not your fucking business!” She shouted the last part into the phone, before Beckett heard a clatter. He ran into the kitchen

“Are you okay?” He saw a few things toppled over, like she had knocked them down.

“I’ll clean it up.” She said, sharply.

“That’s not what I asked.”

She stared at him a moment. “Look, this is going to come out wrong, but I really don’t want anyone to know I’m here.”

Beckett’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want Chase to know where I am.” She replied shortly.

“Is everything okay?” He asked concerned.

“He would flip out if he knew I was living with another guy, and I just don’t want to deal with it. It’s none of his business anyway.”

“Ori, did anything…bad…ever happen with him?” He asked, hesitantly.

“What, cheating on me for years isn’t bad enough?”

“Uh…”

“Look. If you want to tell people that’s fine, it’s not like we were ever in the same circle, just be careful of where you say it.”

“You’re embarrassed to be living with me.” Beckett accused, his heart rate rising

To his surprise, she let out a nervous laugh. “Completely the opposite, Beck. I don’t want _you_ to be embarrassed of living with me. You don’t know me or the things I’ve done while with Chase.”

Beckett looked at her in confusion. _Why on earth would I ever be embarrassed by her? That just doesn’t make sense._

“Can we just keep watching the movies?” She asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

“Sure.” He nodded, leading her back to the living room. As he pressed play, he snuck a glance at her. She was staring off into space, seemingly lost in thought. He let out a silent sigh.

_I wonder what that’s all about._

He settled in to watch their next movie, missing her warmth, as she was now back on the opposite side of the couch.


	6. A Burning Desire

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur and before he knew it, Beckett was walking into his office. About five minutes later, Dave appeared.

“You didn’t answer your phone.” He stated

Beckett shrugged. “I didn’t know what to say. Nothing happened.”

Dave eyed him. “Something happened. I don’t know what but definitely something. If it didn’t, you would have answered.”

Beckett sighed. “Fine, fine. Something sorta happened. But I don’t want to repeat myself, so you, Tom, and I are going to lunch together.”

“Fair enough.” Tom called out, walking by towards his own office. He usually arrived several minutes late to work. Dave also nodded and left. Beckett sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair.

_What am I going to tell them? They’ll tease me mercilessly if they know she moved in, but it’s not like I can lie either. They’re the only friends I’ve ever had, I don’t want to mess that up._

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and grinned,

_Oriana: You left without saying goodbye_

_Beckett: I didn’t want to wake you_

_Oriana: I would’ve made you coffee, it’s the least I can do_

_Beckett: I told you, you don’t owe me anything._

Several minutes went by without a response, and Beckett finally tore his eyes away from his phone. He needed to get some work done, after all. After staring blankly at his computer for 5 minutes he gave up and looked back at his phone.

_Oriana: Maybe I just think you’re cute in the morning and I want to do something nice for you_

Beckett’s face flushed. He couldn’t believe she was making him blush and she is nowhere near him.

_Beckett: Uhm…thanks, Ori_

_Oriana: Later, Beck_

He smiled at the nickname she’d developed for him after a few minutes of talking at the bar. He really liked it, no one had ever called him anything other than Beckett before. And coming from her lips, it just made it sweeter. The mood Chase had put her in had dissipated about halfway through their next movie “As Above So Below,” where she had jumped a mile and landed back in his arms. She stayed there the rest of the night, and even fell asleep on his shoulder. Beckett had been on cloud 9.

Hours later, he was sitting at lunch with Dave and Tom. Taking a deep breath, he started filling them in on the events of the weekend. When he was finally finished, the two men just stared at him in shock.

“She moved in?” Dave asked, incredulously.

Beckett nodded.

“She’s living with you. In your house. In your bedroom.”

“Spare bedroom.” Beckett corrected.

“You lucky asshole!” Tom exclaimed. “Do you know how long it took me to convince my wife to move in with me? Before we were married, obviously.”

“I don’t know…I don’t want to take advantage of her. She just got out of a long relationship.” Beckett told them.

“And she said she’s relieved about that. Happy, even.” Dave said. “This is fantastic! You’re getting a second chance!”

“We’ve already had an argument” Beckett groaned. “More than one. What if she decides she still hates me in a few days? I mean. We never talked before and suddenly we’re with each other every day. She’s all up in my space.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Tom asked. “Beckett. Two things. If she really had hated you back then, she never would have agreed to move in with you. Also, she’s been with you for several days now, you had an argument, and she didn’t go running. To me it sounds like she’s over whatever happened between you originally.”

“What did happen originally, anyway?” Dave asked

Beckett thought a moment. “You know…I can’t even remember. She just…showed up one day and started taking over the school. Or at least, that’s what it felt like. I hated that she was just as good as I was, and she had no…formal education…beforehand. It drove me nuts, she got me in trouble, I lost it, she lost it, and we never spoke again.”

“That’s it? You were intimidated?” Tom asked in disbelief.

Beckett shrugged sheepishly. “I guess.”

“He was intimidated because she was his match. She actually challenged him. He didn’t know how to handle it.” Dave winked.

“Ahh that makes sense.” Tom agreed. “So, it wasn’t really personal. It was just a ‘don’t be smarter than me’ type of thing’”?

“Isn’t that personal?” Beckett asked them. “Guys, seriously, what if I mess this up.”

“Maybe this weekend we could all go out? Like a triple date?” Tom suggested.

“That would be fun.” Dave said

“But we’re not dating. I don’t want her to think we’re dating.”

“Well, you won’t ever be dating if you don’t start somewhere! Come on, it will be super casual. Please?” Dave begged.

“I don’t think she wants to date me.” Beckett muttered under his breath. “And if it doesn’t work out, she’d move out and I’d never see her again. I’d be back at zero.”

“That’s what you thought last time.” Tom told him. “And yet here she is.”

Beckett thought a moment. “You really think it’s a good idea? All of us going out?”

The other two men nodded, and Beckett sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“Alright. I’ll ask her.”

The day dragged on, Beckett and Oriana exchanging texts throughout the day, as if they’d always been friends. When 5pm came, he practically sprinted out the door. Normally, he was one of the last in the office. But now things were different. Now he had Oriana to go home to, and he couldn’t wait to see her. When he reached his car, he threw in his briefcase and sped back to his house. It was getting colder now, soon it would snow. Christmas was right around the corner, and the only wish he had was to spend it with _her._

When he entered the house, a heavenly smell greeted him. _Did she cook?_ He went into the kitchen and stood for just a moment, watching her. She was flitting around the kitchen, dancing to music. She was cooking something over the stove, the dishes were in the sink washing themselves, and there was a small baked ham sitting on the counter. He was stunned. _She did all this?_

“Hey.” He greeted. But she didn’t hear him, she just continued to shake her ass to the music, and his gaze traveled down from her long dark hair that was swept up in a ponytail, to a dark blue tank, to short white shorts, her long shapely legs. “Beautiful.” He whispered to himself. His feet carried him over to her of their own volition, and now he was standing directly behind her. Almost as if he were being pulled in by some unknown force, he stepped closer, placing his hands on her waist and his breath on her neck. _What am I doing?_

She went still and turned her head towards him. “Do you dance, Beckett?” She asked him, softly.

 _With you?_ “Yes.” He answered, his voice dark with desire. She started swaying against him, slowly at first, his hips matching hers in movement. Speeding up, her body was brushing against his in all the right ways, and she was the only thing in his world. There was no past, no future, no jobs, no exes. Just them, dancing together in a kitchen. He ran his hands along the curves of her body, feeling the sultry music wash through him. Feeling daring, his fingers brushed her stomach, just under her shirt, and he felt how smooth and soft she was. She seemed to gasp at his touch, like there was an electricity sparking between them, and he wanted to make her do it again. He moved his hands to her hips and spun her around to face him, continuing to sashay, his hands in hers, still joined at the hips, eyes never leaving hers. She let go and fell back, him swinging her gracefully back up and into his arms, then held her, faces just inches from each other.

“Didn’t know you could be so relaxed, Beck.”

“I didn’t know that either, Ori.” His eye flitted down to her lips, which parted in anticipation. With his heart pounding, he began closing the distance…when a shrill beeping blared through the house.

“Oh my god, the vegetables!!” She shrieked, racing over to the stove. “Fuck!” She yelled, then switched off the flames and threw the burning pan into the soapy sink water. She turned back to him, looking crestfallen.

“Well…we have ham. The veggies…” she gestured to the sink. She let out a sigh. “Damn it, I really wanted to do this for you.”

“I told you, you don’t have to do anything for me.”

“Marie is going to be so disappointed, I promised I’d let her know how they turned out. She gave me the vegetables from her garden.”

Beckett paused. “Who’s Marie?”

Oriana raised an eyebrow at him. “Your neighbor.”

“You…you met my neighbor? Why?” _I haven’t even met my neighbors, who does she think she is?_

“Beck…surely you’ve seen her greenhouse that keeps in her backyard? She’s such a sweet woman. I was outside doing yoga and…”

“You do yoga?” Beckett cut in.

“Yes, now keep up. She came out to go to her greenhouse, so I introduced myself, she’s such a lovely woman, I can’t believe you’ve never met her.”

“Why do I need to know my neighbors?” He asked

She blinked. “She told me she’d never met you, that none of your neighbors have. The most they ever get from you is a wave, and that’s only if they wave first.”

“I value my privacy.” He responded with a huff. “I can’t believe you went behind my back and just started making nice with everyone here. How do you think that makes me look?” He was peeved. After meeting Oriana, he knew his neighbors would think he was a jerk for never talking to them. She’s so outgoing it comes natural for her. He just wanted peace and quiet, and that means no neighbors.

“It makes you look like you should stop being a snob and let people into your life.” She snapped.

“I let _you_ into my life.”

A slow smirk spread across her face. “Yes, you did. Marie asked me how long we’d been dating, since I moved in, she figured we’d been together a long time.”

 _Oh no._ “What did you tell her?” He demanded.

She shrugged. “Just that we weren’t together in that way. Do you want to know what she said next?”

 _Yes._ “No. I don’t. It doesn’t matter.”

Completely ignoring him, Oriana continued. “She said I must be someone special to you, then. Since you’ve never introduced yourself to the neighborhood, and she hasn’t seen you have anyone over here…”

 _Oh my god._ His face flushed

“Is that true?” She asked.

“I…I don’t see what my having anyone over here has to do with anything. This ‘Marie’ should mind her own business.” He said haughtily.

“Well, you should at least say thank you for the vegetables.”

“Why? I’m not eating them, why should I thank her?”

“Because it’s the nice thing to do, Beckett. She wanted us to enjoy them.” Oriana retorted.

He narrowed his eyes. “Well, you burned them so…guess we’re not enjoying them.”

Her mouth fell open, and he didn’t miss the hurt that crossed her eyes.

 _Oh shit._ “Ori, I didn’t mean it like that, I was just…” He trailed off, realizing he’d made such an ass out of himself. Again.

“It still smells really good. If you want, I’ll go ask Marie if she’ll give me more vegetables, I’ll tell her I burned them.” He offered, trying to backtrack his idiotic comment.

“Don’t worry about it.” She muttered. “I made dinner because wanted to celebrate. Guess I shouldn’t have bothered.”

_Celebrate?_

“Celebrate what?” He asked

She gave him a half smile. “We haven’t killed each other. This is actually working out”

Despite the tension, Beckett laughed, “See? I told you, nothing to worry about.”

“You’re also a good dancer.” She winked.

Beckett blushed. “I don’t know why I did that. That’s not like me at all.”

“Wouldn’t know.” She called over her shoulder as she started getting plates out.

“What else happened today?” He asked. “You’re awfully cheerful.”

Her face lit up suddenly. “I got a job interview!!! I applied for it over a month ago, I figured there was no way I got it since I never heard back. But they called me today!!”

“Ori, that’s great!” Beckett exclaimed. “What is it?”

“Curator at the Aquarium downtown.” She said excitedly. “It’s such a great job, and I’ll be working with water, and the salary is amazing! If I get it, I’d probably be able to get my own place real soon!”

“Oh…” Beckett’s heart sank. “That’s…that’s great, Ori.” He forced a smile.

She cocked her head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He assured her. _I only want you to stay with me forever. And I thought you liked being with me as well._

He cleared his throat. “So, will you be moving soon? Closer to the aquarium?”

She was watching him carefully now. “It’s only 20 minutes from here, so it doesn’t really matter. As far as when…” She trailed off. “I don’t know. I don’t want to bother you forever, Beckett. You said yourself, you’ve always valued your privacy and I want to respect it as well.”

“It’s appreciated.” He said curtly. “Listen, I actually had a bite to eat at the office before I left so I’m not hungry. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were cooking something.”

“Oh…” She said, and Beckett didn’t miss the hurt that once again flashed through her eyes.

“Yeah, uh…I also have a lot of work to do for tomorrow so I’m just gonna go to my room and…um…do that.” He grabbed his briefcase and went up the stairs to his room without another word.

He pulled out his phone to text Dave and Tom. “Apparently she wants to move out really soon. Date’s off. She’s not interested. See you tomorrow.”

He laid down on his bed and sighed. This day did not turn out the way it should have at all. _How did we go from dancing like that, to my hiding in my bedroom? You definitely owe her an apology Beckett Harrington._


	7. Stay With Me

Late that night, Beckett’s stomach was rumbling. He hadn’t eaten, that was a lie. He quietly opened the door of his room and peeked out into the hallway. Everything was dark and quiet. Oriana must be in bed. He sighed in relief. He’d made such an ass of himself. She had been excited and wanted to share it with him, and he took off because he selfishly wanted her for himself.

He descended the stairs and went to the kitchen, stopping short when he saw Oriana sitting at the table, in the dark, crying quietly. “Oriana?” He gasped.

She shot up, wiping tears from her cheeks. “Beckett! I’m sorry, I thought you were sleeping. I’ll go, I know you don’t want to be disturbed.” She moved quickly around him, but he caught her arm and turned her back to him.

“What happened? Why are you crying?” He asked worriedly.

“It’s nothing. Really, it’s stupid.” She forced a laugh and tried to pull herself from his grasp, but he held on tight.

“Talk to me. Something’s wrong.” He told her.

“I’m going to turn down the interview. It was a stupid idea, going for it.” She sniffed.

“Why on earth would you think that?” He asked incredulously.

“No one’s happy for me.” She shrugged. “You avoided me all night, coming up with some bullshit reason not to have dinner with me. I told Chase and he didn’t seem to care either. The only two people who would care are halfway around the world.”

“Of course, I care! Ori, I’m ecstatic for you! You have a brilliant mind and you should put it to good use!”

“It’s a little too late, Beck.” She snapped. “As usual with you, you got insecure in my abilities and tried to get away from me. I shoulda known.” She wormed out of his grip and started to leave the kitchen.

“I don’t want you to leave!” He blurted out. She froze and turned back around slowly.

“You…what?” She asked, confused.

“I…I like having you around. And you seemed mostly excited about moving out, and I don’t want you to.” He swallowed. He was putting his heart out there and was terrified of what she would do.

“This was only supposed to be a temporary arrangement.” She reminded him.

“Right…” He dropped his gaze to the ground. “I just thought…I mean, I enjoyed…it’s just been so…” He was completely fumbling over his words. He took a deep cleansing breath, the tips of his ears turning red. “Why does it have to temporary?”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “What?”

“In my yearbook you wrote that you wished we’d known each other. And now we’re getting to know each other. I thought you liked it here.”

“I did…I do. And I like being here. But eventually you’re going to meet someone and want me gone. I don’t want to get in the way.”

“Why did you tell Chase about the job?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you broke up!” He exclaimed.

“Why do you care? I’m not that great of a person, I’ve done some pretty bad things.”

“Ori, I don’t think you could be bad if you tried.” He responded. To his surprise, she burst out in a harsh laugh.

“Trust me Beckett. I can do damage like you haven’t seen. You don’t know me or what I’m capable of.” She handed him the coffee mug she’d been drinking from, then her eyes turned black, and Beckett felt despair wash over him. It felt like the sun would never shine again, like he had no life to live. No one and nothing except hurt and pain. He heard her voice cutting in, seemingly far away.

“Are you scared, Beckett. It’s a dark world we live in. You really don’t know who you can trust. Trusting the wrong people can have consequences.”

His breath was getting shallower, and panic started setting in. He felt like something was chasing him, wanting to strike him down, but he was glued to the floor. He gripped his coffee mug so hard between his two hands it broke, glass shattering and falling to the floor along with the coffee, but it was all so far away.

“Take a piece of glass, Beckett. Take it in your hand and place the broken tip on your arm. Then press until you feel it just break the skin. Then drop it.”

Beckett swallowed and complied. He felt the sharp edge cut into him, and he grimaced at the pain. He didn’t want to, but he had no control over himself. He dropped the glass, just as she had instructed. Suddenly, he felt her small hand on his chest right over his heart, and he was instantly filled with light, bright and warm and inviting. He felt wonderful, like this was the best day of his life. And then it was gone, his energy was back, and it was just them back in the kitchen, him holding her coffee.

Beckett looked at the cup in his hands, confused. “But it broke…” He trailed off and looked at his arm where he had poked himself, seeing a dot of blood. “It’s…the mug definitely broke. How…?”

“Are you scared of me yet, Beckett?” She asked, softly.

“No.”

She chuckled. “Of course, you’re going to say that. Can’t show any signs of weakness, right?”

“I know you won’t hurt me.”

She raised an eyebrow. “How do you figure?”

“Because whatever you did, you put pure light in my heart after and I knew everything was going to be okay.”

Her smile faded. “That’s what you’re taking away from what I just did to you?” She asked, astonished.

“You won’t hurt me.” He repeated. _Please let it be a bluff. Please tell me I’m calling her bluff right now._

She stared at him, trying to figure out if he was being sincere. Finally, she nodded slowly. “You’re right. I wouldn’t. Aside from what I just did.”

“Which you only did to prove you have a mean streak.”

She rolled her eyes. “Let me see your arm?” She asked

He held it out to her. She carefully took it in her hands and met his eyes before bringing it up to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the tiny wound. He felt a tingling sensation, and when she released his arm he saw a faint outline of a sun on his skin. There was no trace of the cut.

“It’ll fade fast. It was a small cut. Bigger injuries, the sun mark stays longer.” She informed him.

“That’s incredible.” He murmured, before a sly smirk crossed his features. “See? You’ll heal me, not hurt me.”

She lightly pushed his shoulder and laughed. The sound of her laughter penetrated right though him, and he felt it in his core. He wasn’t sure how…but he somehow felt her now. It was the strangest thing. As if she had unwittingly transferred part of herself to him, both the light and the dark. And he was more intrigued than ever.

She gave him a sincere smile now. “What made you come down here?”

“Uhm…I…” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m hungry.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you ate?”

Beckett could feel his cheeks turning red. “Not…exactly.” She stared at him a moment

“You lied?”

“More like…didn’t want to say something I’d regret. Like my wanting you to stay here.”

Her face fell. “Oh…of course, you regret it. It’s understandable you wouldn’t actually want me to stay living with you, I mean…”

“That’s not what I meant.” He interjected. “I didn’t want to scare you off. It’s been really great with you. I’m really glad you’re here. Now that you’re with me, I can see how quiet things were before you. I don’t want to go back to that. And I’m really really happy about this job, I want to hear all about it.”

A slow smile spread on her face. “You mean it? All of it?”

“I really do.” He confirmed. “If you want, when you start getting paid you can just start paying half of the rent and utilities here.” He held his breath, avoiding her gaze. _What if she says no?_

“Honestly, Beck…I would really like that. I like it here.” She said.

He looked up in surprise. “You…you do?”

“I really do. But I don’t have the job yet.”

He grinned. “Then it’s settled. You’re staying either way. Now, I would love some of that ham you baked earlier. How much is left?”

Oriana bit her bottom lip and it was taking everything in him not to go over there and bite it himself.

“All of it.” She said sheepishly. “I didn’t eat, either.”

“Oh Ori…you should have eaten…why didn’t you? You went to all that trouble.”

She shrugged. “Because I wanted to enjoy it with someone. And like I said, you ran off and Chase didn’t care. He hasn’t cared much for me for at least a year.”

Beckett’s mouth fell open. “That’s not possible, Ori, you’re amaz…” He cut himself off, clearing his throat. “I just mean he should have appreciated you.”

“Thanks.” She whispered. Clearing her throat, her voice got stronger. “It’s okay, though. Because if I’m being honest…I haven’t cared much for him either.”

Beckett stared at her a moment, stunned. “Then…why be in a relationship? Why move in with him?”

She shrugged. “He’s just good at talking me into it.”

“That doesn’t make a lot of sense, Ori.”

“Doesn’t have to, Beck.”

It was clear she wasn’t going to say anymore, and Beckett’s stomach rumbled again.

“Okay. You sit, I’ll serve.” He ushered her into a chair, cutting off the arguments she tried to give him to let them switch roles.

“Ori, seriously, you’ve almost got a job. They’d be crazy to pass you up. You have a house and the best roommate in the entire world. Just sit and enjoy it.” He told her.

“The best roommate in the world, huh?” She smirked.

Beckett chuckled as he heated up the food and served it. “Amongst other things.”

“Hmmmm.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “What kind of other things, Beck?”

“Well, for one, I’m a lot of fun to go out with. Just ask my friends. In fact, they asked me today if you would be interested in hanging out with us this Friday night.”

“I thought you didn’t go out every Friday.”

“Well…we don’t, but their wives want to get together and thought this Friday worked best. They usually invite me, but it’s like I’m a fifth wheel so I never go.”

“So, it’s a date night?” She asked, slyly

Beckett immediately turned bright red. “No, no. It’s…well it’s…it’s just friends. We’re all friends, and now that you and I are friends, I just want to include you, you know, introduce you to new people and…”

“Beckett.” She cut in, laughing. “It sounds fun. I’d love to. I haven’t been out and actually enjoyed myself in a long time.”

He smiled to himself and cut into the meat, taking a big bite. “Oh my god, Ori, this is amazing. You’re a really good cook!”

“You sound surprised.” She told him, amused.

“I just didn’t know you could cook.” He told her.

“I like cooking. It’s fun. You’re in control of the ingredients and the outcome. You can make food as bad or as good as you want.”

He frowned. “Why would someone want to make bad food?”

She shrugged innocently, taking another bite.

“Have you intentionally made someone sick?” He gasped.

“Maybe. But he deserved it and it only lasted a couple hours.”

“Chase.” Beckett stated, more to himself than to her, but she shrugged again.

“Perhaps.”

“You know, for being a sun att, you really do have a dark side.”

“Seriously? You’re just now realizing that? You do know I could have killed you earlier. Or rather, had you kill yourself just as easily.”

He grinned. “And I told you, you won’t hurt me.”

Shaking her head, she stood up to clear her plate, and for the first time Beckett noticed what she was now wearing.

“Is that my shirt?”

She raised an eyebrow. “It’s certainly not mine.”

“You…I guess I didn’t notice that you never gave it back.”

“Oh, I did. I exchanged it.”

“You…what?”

“I exchanged it. For a different one. One that…” she trailed off, suddenly blushing.

“One that…?” Beckett pressed

“Uh…this is going to sound so ridiculous., I traded it with one that you had already worn…so it…ah hell…so it smelled like you.”

He stared at her a moment, before breathing out “Why?”

“I can give it back.” She quickly said. “I’ll wash it tomorrow and I’ll give it back. Sorry. I should have asked…”

“Keep it.” He said immediately. For a long moment, they held each other’s gaze.

“Okay, well, now that I’ve eaten that much, I’m actually tired, so I’m just gonna go…” She walked out of the room, pausing before going up the stairs. “Goodnight, Beckett…and, thank you. For everything.” Then she went up to her room, the soft click of the door resonating.

“Goodnight, Oriana.” He whispered back


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Beckett woke up extra early. Oriana had her interview today, and he wanted to make sure she started her day right. He padded downstairs and into the kitchen, getting out everything he needed. He got to work, making over easy eggs, toast, hash browns and coffee. Debating internally, he decided to whip up some pancakes. He was setting it all out on the table when she came in, stopping short.

“What is this?”

He glanced up at her and grinned. “Your breakfast.”

She gaped at him, eyes wide. “You made me breakfast.”

Beckett nodded proudly.

“Beckett Harrington made me breakfast.”

Now he frowned. “Why do you sound so surprised? I’ve been living on my own, I know how to make breakfast.”

She was still staring at him and he fidgeted uncomfortably, a blush creeping up his neck. “Do you not like breakfast food?”

“No, I…it’s my favorite actually. I just don’t have it much.”

“Why not? If you like it so much?”

“Well…” She looked like she was about to say more, but then she shook her head. “No reason.” She went to the table and sat down. “Thank you.”

He paused a moment before joining her. _That was weird._ “So. You ready to nail your interview?”

She chuckled. “I guess so.”

“No guessing. You’re going to blow them away and get this job.” He took a bite of the eggs, watching her do the same, wrapping her lips around her fork, and licking it clean with her tongue.

“Mmmmm, Beck, this so good. I’m impressed.”

He smiled softly. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Next time make bacon.”

He looked at her in surprise. “I didn’t have bacon. Didn’t think that would be an issue with everything else…”

She smirked at him. “It’s not. I’m just saying I like bacon. And since you’re trying to impress me, I’m just giving you a pointer for future reference.” She winked, and his face turned red.

“I’m not…why would I…I just thought you’d like something before your interview.” He mumbled, completely avoiding her gaze for fear he’ll die of embarrassment. He cleared his throat. “Well. Next time make your own breakfast then.” He stood up to clear his plate and get ready for work. Brushing past her she caught his arm and turned him back around.

“Hey. This was really nice of you, Beckett, thank you. Seriously, no one’s ever made me breakfast before.”

“But it’s your favorite.”

She shrugged. “Not like anyone cared.” She released his arm and started in on the pancakes.

He pointed to himself. “Best roommate ever, remember?” He couldn’t help but let out a laugh when she started sputtering out her food she’d just taken a bite of.

“Just saying.” He called over his shoulder as he went up to his room to change. Closing his door, he went to his dresser and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was surprised to see himself…smiling. _Come to think of it…I’ve been smiling a lot lately._

He pulled his shirt and pajama bottoms off. Just reaching for his slacks, there was a knock on his door. _Shit._

“Uh…one se…”

But Oriana was already opening his door. “Hey so, out of curiosity, do you…” She trailed off as her gaze wandered from his eyes, to his lips, to his chest, to his abdomen, to…

“Yes?” He asked.

She swallowed, her eyes looking back into his. “Uhm…I…forgot.”

Feeling daring, he went up closer towards her, seeing her eyes roam back down his muscular chest. “Can I help you, Oriana?” He murmured.

She shook her head and started backing towards the door. “Nope. I’m good.” She turned and practically ran into her own room, shutting the door behind her. _Now that’s interesting. And where the hell did that come from? Since when am I daring? First dancing, now this? Who am I right now?_

He finished getting ready, taking his time, and headed out, pausing by her door. He couldn’t be positive, but he thought he heard a faint moan. “Good luck today, Ori. Let me know how it goes.”

“Okay!” She called out, sounding a bit breathless.

“You…okay?” He asked. _She sounds weird._

“Uh-huh! Bye Beck!”

He narrowed his eyes, and went down the stairs, wondering what she was doing. Driving to work, it hit him. _She couldn’t possibly have been…could she? No way. There’s no way she would do that so openly…with me right in the other room. But…she did sound…busy. And she’s right when she says I don’t know what she’s capable of. She’s pretty straightforward, all things considered. Was she…thinking of me?_

He realized he was now hard as a rock, and technically his imagination could just be running wild with what he _wants_ her to be doing. For all he knew, she could have been doing push-ups.

 _Shit._ Now his thoughts turned into her working out in skimpy clothes, and he groaned as he pulled into his office parking lot, the situation in his pants getting out of control. _Now what. I have a meeting, I can’t be late, everyone will be there._

He sighed, hurrying into the office and into the conference room. Dave eyed him suspiciously as Beckett hadn’t gone to his office and dropped off his coat or briefcase but said nothing. He breathed out in relief. His coat will cover up his problem. During the meeting, he started realizing exactly how tired he was. He hadn’t exactly gotten a lot of sleep last night.

Every time he closed his eyes, visions of Oriana in his shirt danced in his head. _Not just one of my shirts…one of my shirts that smelled like me. Plus, there was the sexy dancing, the amazing food, finding out her powers are so much more than I ever would have imagined. God, she is so incredible. How did that asshole Chase lose sight of that?_

When the meeting ended, he bolted for his office, while his phone vibrated. Pulling it out and seeing her name made him smile once again.

_Oriana: What do you think of this?_

Beckett groaned as he saw a picture she attached of herself in business attire. A formal blouse, blazer, and…he swallowed. A pencil skirt.

_Beckett: It’s nice._

_Oriana: That’s it?_

_Beckett: It’s distracting. Change it._

He turned his computer on, and, glancing around his desk he envisioned Oriana in front of him, leaning across it, that tight skirt riding up her thighs, so her ass was directly in his view. _I could just…rip that skirt up around her waist and pound into her hard and fast against this desk, tugging her hair and…_ his phone vibrated again, jarring him out of the fantasy. Now it was just a picture. She was in a dress now, that came down to her knees. It looked respectable.

_Beckett: Also nice. Also distracting._

_Oriana: How are these distracting?_

Beckett chewed his bottom lip, debating how to answer. _Can’t exactly tell her because it will make men want to rip her clothes off, and if anyone should be thinking about it, it should be me and only me because damn it she’s mine._ He froze at that thought, a bit shocked at his realization. _I already think of her as mine._

Apparently, he took too long to respond, because his phone went off again.

_Oriana: Ugh, you’re no good at this_

_Beckett: At what?_

_Oriana: Helping me decide what to wear. You’re terrible._

_Beckett: I’m not a female, I don’t know what you’re looking to hear._

_Oriana: As my roommate, it’s your job to tell me I’m dazzling. It really doesn’t matter that you’re male._

He shook his head, smiling.

_Beckett: I thought that went without saying._

_Oriana: Nope. Needs saying._

_Beckett: Oriana Miller, you are dazzling._

_Oriana: Thanks, Tiger_

_Tiger???_ Beckett didn’t even know what to say, feeling his face turn bright red. As he thought about it, one more picture came through. Same blouse and blazer as before, but now in a pair of nice dress pants.

_At least no one will be looking at her long legs if she wears this, and also won’t picture her wrapping them around his waist, holding her close, making her scream…_

He shook his head. _Okay. Apparently, it doesn’t matter what she wears, and I’m just a dick._ Taking a deep breath, he responded.

_Beckett: That one._

_Oriana: Thanks Beck!_

_Beckett: Good luck…tigress_

_Oriana: Why Beckett Harrington, are you ready to pounce? Is that why they’re distracting?_

His mouth fell open and he could feel the heat burning through his cheeks, his neck, his whole body.

_Beckett: Good luck, Ori._

He shoved his phone in his desk, wanting desperately, yet not wanting at all to continue this conversation. He buried his blushing face in his hands, closing his eyes and trying to gain control over himself. _What the hell am I doing? Is that my version of flirting? She must think I’m such a loser._

He got to work, chastising himself for letting his thoughts wander during work hours. It’s only been a few days, but he was beginning to have an erection any time he talked to her or got near her and he couldn’t afford to have that happen 24/7. Despite his best efforts, he pulled his phone back out. No new messages but…that pencil skirt. _I wonder if I print this out, I could get a frame and put it on my desk…_

He started planning a trip to the store on his lunch break, so he could get a picture frame. It needed to be a nice frame, but not ornate enough to take away from the subject. Perhaps a simple wrought iron design would do.

Before he knew it, a couple hours had passed, and his phone went off again.

_Oriana: I think it went well_

_Beckett: Are you joking? It went great._

_Oriana: You weren’t there…_

_Beckett: I didn’t have to be. Anyone who knows you knows you can do anything_

He waited and waited, but no response came through. He turned back to his computer and stared blankly at it. _She can really be so strange sometimes. Sometimes she’s full of confidence, she’s bold. And other times… Some of her reactions and comments, the way she shuts down if I say or do something nice for her…It’s like it completely disappears. Something definitely happened. She’s holding something back. Something big. Something…but what? I have a feeling it has something to do with Chase. Something she’s not proud of. Something…_

“You look like hell.” Dave’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Didn’t sleep.” Beckett mumbled. _Not to mention extremely sexually frustrated._

“So, things not going well with your girl, huh? Did you even ask her about Friday? Or just assume she wouldn’t go?”

“About that...She said she’d love to. So, we’re both in for Friday. She’s excited. It’ll be good for her.”

“It’ll be good for you, too.” Dave reminded him. “I don’t know what went down last night, because you didn’t say a word after that cryptic text message, but I’m assuming it got better?”

“It did.” Beckett confirmed.

Dave nodded once. “Good. Now, go get more coffee. You look like you need it.” He walked off, and at the mention of coffee, Beckett’s mind flashed to what Oriana had done the previous night.

_She was so sure she’d scare me off, that I’d want nothing to do with her after that. Why would she assume that? That was such an incredible display of power. To have that kind of ability…and the light that basically radiated off her and into me. That light is how I know she’ll never be overtaken by that darkness she also possesses. And if it ever tries…I’ll be there to stop it._


	9. The Things We Feel

Beckett’s day went by fast enough, but all he wanted was to get home and crawl into bed, and hopefully sleep until morning. He wanted to spend time with Oriana as well, but right now he needed to sleep. When he finally pulled into his drive, he could see Oriana through the window. She seemed to be cooking again. He smirked, thinking of what she said she’d done to Chase. _I wonder what she **actually** did. And what he did to deserve it._

He went inside and into the kitchen. There was no music and she wasn’t dancing this time, but she seemed hard at work.

“Hey, Ori.” He greeted.

She looked up and flashed him a smile. “Hey, Beck.”

“What are you up to? Smells delicious.”

“I’m just about done. It’ll be a few minutes so just get comfortable in the meantime.”

He nodded and left the room, going upstairs to change. Once he stripped down, he knew he should put something comfortable on and move back down the stairs and eat, he certainly didn’t want a repeat of the previous night. _But I’m so tired, I’m just going to rest my eyes for just a minute. Just one minute…._

When he awoke again, it was completely dark out and everything was silent. He groggily looked at his clock. _Midnight? Oh shit, I hope she’s not upset again._ As he got out of bed, all he could think about was talking to Oriana, making sure she knew he wasn’t ignoring her, and he hadn’t meant to sleep that long. He wanted to tell her that he really enjoys seeing her when he gets home from work, and her food smelled amazing, and he was dying to try it.

As he exited his room and went downstairs, everything was still so dark. She wasn’t there. Taking a deep breath, he went back upstairs and knocked softly on her door. No answer. Now, he was worried. Did she run off while he slept? Go back to Chase? Get in a car accident while going somewhere? He decided she was worth this risk and opened her door.

He was greeted by the sound of steady breathing. He let out his breath as relief flooded through him. He went to leave, but instead his feet once again carried him over to her of their own volition. It was like he had no control. He was supposed to be here, supposed to be next to her. She was half uncovered, and he gently pulled her blanket up around her shoulders, smiling to himself that she was wearing his shirt again. _She must be sleeping in it every night._

Suddenly, she stirred, and Beckett found himself staring into her honey eyes. “Sorry. Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were safe here, I was worried when I woke up and couldn’t find you.” He murmured quietly. Once again, he turned to leave, but suddenly he felt a tingle in his hand, and looked down to see she had interlaced her fingers with his.

“Please stay.” She whispered.

“Ori…” He breathed

“Please.”

He searched her eyes in the dimly lit room, surprised to see a vulnerability there that he had never seen before, except for that night he found her in the bar. Against his better judgement, he slipped under the covers. She immediately moved so her head was nestled on his chest, and her hand was wrapped around his waist.

“I didn’t sleep well last night.” She whispered.

_Oh god, I hope she can’t hear my heart pounding right now…she’s right against it, she must feel it.”_

As if reading his mind, she whispered again. “Relax, Beck.”

He tried to calm himself. “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ori.”

“You know, you picked up calling me ‘Ori’ pretty quick.” She told him.

“I can say the same about you calling me ‘Beck’.” He responded.

He could feel her chuckle and he closed his eyes, savoring all her touches, her breath, her. He hugged her tighter to him, and she returned the embrace.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked softly. “If you were unhappy for a long time…why didn’t you change something?”

“You mean, why didn’t I leave him before now.” Her voice turned icy, and he swallowed.

“Yeah.”

She was silent for several minutes, and Beckett didn’t think she was even going to answer. But finally, she started talking.

“I figured things would get better. Things with us were great for a while. I wanted that back. I thought I wasn’t trying hard enough, and if I put in more effort, we’d get back to that good place. But we never did. Things…changed, and not for the better. People would tell me that they had seen him around town with other women, looking…friendly. Deep down I knew they were right. But I didn’t want to admit it. I didn’t want to have failed at something. He was the first guy I was ever serious about. I didn’t want to lose that.”

Beckett nodded in understanding. “I get that. I’ve never been able to be myself around anyone...” He trailed off, clearing his throat. _Except you._ “So why now? Why did you decide to leave him now?”

He felt her shrug. “I couldn’t ignore it anymore. Actually seeing him in the act of fucking someone else makes it impossible to continue to have hope. He’s obviously been doing that for a long time and god knows with how many people.” She paused a moment before quickly adding “I went to the doctor yesterday to get tested for STD’s. That’s another part of why I couldn’t sleep. I was nervous as hell. I got the results today. Clean. I’m on birth control, and we always used condoms, I never fully trusted him I guess. Thank god. But you never know. I just wanted to be positive that I’m fine.”

Beckett gently rubbed circles on her back, just listening to her talk. _What a prick. I can’t believe he did that to her for so long. I can’t believe she put up with it for so long. How could he betray her trust like that? I would never do that._

“You wouldn’t do what?” She asked

Beckett’s heart basically stopped beating. “What?”

“You murmured you would never do that. What would you never do?”

_Oh my God, I said that out loud?!_

Beckett drew a shaky breath. “Uhm…well I would never…Um…” He is stammering all over the place, unable to think of anything to come up with, so finally he said, “I would never betray someone I love like that.”

“You know what, Beck? I actually believe you.” She responded softly. “Maybe he didn’t love me anymore. Maybe he never did. I don’t know. All I know is I gave him a million chances and he didn’t deserve more than one. God, I always do that. I give everyone so many chances, and in the end, they always screw me. It’s like I can’t cut anyone out. I give chance after chance after chance. I’m a fool.”

Beckett furrowed his eyebrows. “You give everyone a lot of chances?”

“Yeah, basically.”

Now he frowned. “You only gave me one. I never even got a second chance with you, but you’re saying I’m the only one you didn’t treat like everyone else?”

“No, that’s not…”

“That’s exactly what you’re saying.” He said angrily. “Why didn’t you give me another chance? Just one more. Everyone deserves a second chance, Oriana. Why didn’t I get mine until 4 years later?”

“Why didn’t you ask for one?” She shot back.

“Was I really that bad?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes. Yes, you were.” She responded shortly.

They both lay in silence now, lost in their own thoughts until…

“I was wrong.” She admitted quietly. “I was wrong about you. You’re a really good man, Beckett. You took me in when I had nowhere to go. You didn’t have to do that. You could have walked past me. You could have been the jerk I thought you were. But you weren’t. You sat down with me when you had absolutely no reason to.”

She tilted her head up to meet his gaze. “Why did you?” She whispered. “Why did you stop for me? You were on your way out with your friends. But you left them and came to me. Why?”

Beckett was glad it was dark in the room, as he was now blushing furiously. “I…I don’t know. Something told me I needed to talk to you.”

He saw her eyes drop down to his lips, and his eyes travelled to hers.

“Beck” She breathed. “If I hadn’t written you that note in your yearbook…would you still have sat down with me? Or would you have kept going, pretending not to see me like you always did in school?”

With his free hand he gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Oriana. I’ve always seen you. From the moment you arrived at Penderghast…all I’ve ever seen is you.” His heart pounding, he leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers, noticing the electricity flowing between them. She moaned into him, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. He swept his tongue inside her mouth, exploring this new feeling engulfing him. She was warm and soft, full of light, and was responding to his touch like he’d never imagined someone could, as if his touch alone ignited a fire in her everywhere he roamed.

In the next minute, they were a tangle of limbs, grabbing at each other, trying to get as close as possible. She threw her head back and Beckett showered her neck with kisses and soft bites. He grabbed each of her hands with his and brought them above her head, holding them down on the mattress, pinning her in place. He kept them together with only one of his hands and he brought his other down, caressing her cheek, traveling down her neck and her body, resting it just below the swell of her breast.

She whimpered beneath him, but something about it made him freeze.

“I…I can’t do this.” He let go of her and sat up quickly. “I can’t, Ori, I’m so sorry.” He saw the hurt and anger appear instantly in her eyes.

“Get out.” She whispered hoarsely.

“Ori…”

“Get out of my room!!” She screamed.

“Please believe me when I say I want you more than anything.” He pleaded.

“Could’ve fucking fooled me, Beckett!” She sat straight up, removed his shirt from her body and threw it at him. “Take your fucking shirt and get out!” She shoved him off the bed.

“No, Ori, please.” He started, panic spreading throughout him. _How do I explain why I stopped? She’s so vulnerable, and I don’t want to be her rebound. I want so much more, and there’s something she’s holding back from me, something important, I can feel it._

Tears started filling in his own eyes. “Please don’t push me away, Ori, please. There’s a good reason, I swear…”

“Not interested.” She said sharply. “Not interested one bit. I’m tired, Beckett. Please leave.”

He could see her shaking in anger. _If I leave that’s it. She’ll never be mine. She’ll never forgive me. She’ll probably be gone by morning._

“No. I’m not leaving. Not until you hear me out.” He said firmly

Suddenly, he was overcome with total darkness, dread filling him, his heart felt like it was breaking. He didn’t think he’d ever see the light of day again.

“Don’t” He whispered. “Don’t do that. I know what you’re doing, and it’s not going to work.”

A second later he felt crushed, despair coursing through his veins. “Stop, Ori.” But the feeling continued, getting worse. He gripped the foot of the bed.

“I said stop!!!” He shouted. “That won’t work on me!” He started pushing back with his own powers, trying to shut out the darkness she was enveloping him in. He was failing, she was too strong.

“Dammit it Oriana, I am not a rebound!! You only want me because Chase isn’t around, and that’s not me! I’m not him!!” He shouted in her direction again. “He took advantage of you and I’m not going to hurt you like that!!”

The pain he’d been feeling subsided and he collapsed on the floor out of breath. “I’m not him.” He repeated. “And I don’t want to move this too fast and have you be confused on what you feel for me and what you still feel for him.”

He dared to look back up at her now and saw tears streaming down her face. He got up and went back on the bed, circling his arms around her. “I’ll tell you as often as you need, that you don’t scare me. I’m blown away by you. I’m in awe of you. I am not and will not be afraid, and I don’t care what you try to do to make me be that way”

He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. “Ori.” He whispered. “Ori, the pain you can project on other people. That’s your own pain, isn’t it? It’s what you feel.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. His heart broke and he moved his hands down to her arms, turning them gently over, seeing the scars for the first time.

“How have I not seen these?”

“I cover them with a spell. When I sleep it falls away and they appear again.”

“When did you do it?” He asked.

“A while ago.” She muttered.

“Are you…I mean, do you…”

“No. I don’t want to. It was a mistake. It happened Junior year of college, okay? Shreya found me and healed me Only two people knew. Shreya and one other. I never even told Chase.”

He shook his head, confused. “Why? Why didn’t you tell him? What happened that made you try to kill yourself?”

_I knew there was something. I didn’t expect this._

She flopped back down on the bed, and suddenly he was aware of how naked she was. He pulled the covers around her again.

“It’s in the past, Beck.” She sighed.

“And I want to make sure it stays there.” He said firmly.

She was eyeing him suspiciously, but finally she nodded. “Okay. Fine. I’ll tell you. Just…try not to look at me differently, okay? I couldn’t take it.”

“Never.” He murmured. “Nothing you say will ever change my opinion of you.”

She sighed. “I guess we’ll see.”


	10. The Truth Untold

Beckett had pulled Oriana back in his embrace, trying to ignore the fact that she was only wearing her panties now, laying still on the bed as she started talking.

“Junior year was…hard. Chase graduated, Griffin was a senior and…I don’t know. He was always jilted that we didn’t date I think. He was suddenly too cool to hang out with our group of friends.”

“I did notice he wasn’t with you guys much.” Beckett said, thinking back to that time.

“Yeah. So anyway, I felt…lost. Like, no one really cared. I had Zeph and Shreya of course but…they weren’t what I was looking for I guess. And they were busy most of the time. They didn’t particularly like Chase and tended to make themselves scarce when he was around. I needed someone to tell me that everything was going to be okay. That Chase and I would work out, that Griffin would come to his senses and be my best friend again, that I could start performing in school better.”

“You always got A’s.” Beckett said, confused.

She scoffed. “I was failing for a while. No one knew, but I actually failed my mid-terms. And had a really hard time getting back on track after that. Chase and I were arguing a lot and I just couldn’t concentrate on school. I was always worried about which Chase I was going to get that day. Would it be the super sweet and loving boyfriend, or the asshole that did awful things to me and those around him. When I failed my exams, I immediately went to him, hoping he would comfort me, just hold me, and help me study. I was basically having a breakdown. He told me I needed to get my shit together, because he couldn’t be with someone who was failing at magic.” She started mimicking a deep voice “Failing magic means you’re failing life, Oriana. What’s the matter with you?”

Beckett’s jaw dropped. “He did not say that.”

She sighed. “It’s fine if you don’t believe me.”

“Oh, Ori. I do believe you, though. It’s just hard to hear that he would be that cruel to you. I thought he loved you. You spent so much time together, you were the envy of the school. Everyone wanted to be you and have the romance the two of you did.”

 _I can’t believe it was all a lie. I can’t believe…_ “I was right.” He said softly.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

Beckett swallowed. “I saw changes in you. Changes it didn’t seem like anyone else saw. You became…sullen, withdrawn. Your smiles weren’t as wide, and your laughter never reached your eyes. It didn’t seem like anyone noticed. Everyone carried on as normal, but you didn’t. The bruises I would sometimes catch a glimpse of…they weren’t from playing Thief, were they? He did that, didn’t he?”

“How did you manage to see those?” She asked

“Don’t turn this around.” He responded.

“He never hit me.” She murmured.

“I don’t believe you.” Beckett stated. “You’re protecting him.”

“You don’t have to believe me then.” She snapped. “I don’t really care. You want to know what happened. I’m just telling you the facts.”

“Sorry.” Beckett muttered. “Continue.”

She cleared her throat. “As I was saying, he never hit me. He…grabbed me a few times. Got rough during sex a few times.”

Beckett’s heart was pounding furiously. “What do you mean, ‘he got rough?’”

“We role-played sometimes. It was no big deal.”

“Oriana, it’s a big fucking deal if you got hurt.”

She went completely silent now, he could only hear her breathing.

“The same night he told me I was failing life, he wanted to role-play as a professor and student. But…a really old school teacher and student.”

“I don’t know what that means.” He told her, suddenly terrified of where this was going.

“He would ask me something, and if I got it wrong…I’d be punished.”

Beckett felt his grip tightening around her as she continued the rest of the story in barely a whisper. “He asked me questions I would have no idea what the answer was. Advanced magic, things I hadn’t learned yet, things I didn’t know existed. He took his time with the so-called punishment. He was really, really rough with me. And the things he would say…cut right through me. I can’t repeat them, they made me feel so worthless. But it wasn’t so bad until…well…until a friend of his showed up. Someone I’d never met. And then suddenly he was involved in the game. He…hurt. A lot. He gave me the bruises. Chase watched.”

She went quiet again, and Beckett was in a state of shock.

“That’s when I learned about my ability to make others hurt the same way I could make them feel good. I discovered the ability to create a darkness just as powerful as the light. I hurt him just like he hurt me, maybe even worse. Chase had to take him to the hospital. I went home and slashed my wrists, using my blood for a spell to make me bleed out faster.” Her voice was cold, hard, almost like someone else was talking. But it was all her.

“If Shreya hadn’t found me when she did, I would have died that night. And I would have welcomed it. She wasn’t supposed to come home that night, I didn’t think I would be interrupted. The scars are so bad because of the magic I used. She couldn’t heal it properly.”

“How the hell could you stay together with him after that??” Beckett cried out angrily. “Why didn’t Shreya tell you to never ever go back to him?!”

“I didn’t tell her what really happened. She suspected him of being the reason but…I’ve actually only told two people the real reason, you being one of the two, and I don’t even know why I told you right now.”

“Why did you go back.” He gritted out.

“We were broken up for months…but he wasn’t the one that hurt me.”

“He let that random guy hurt you!! It’s the same thing!! He should have protected you not let his fucking friend ra…rape you!!” He finished, his entire body was rigid, anger was coursing through his veins. “And that was _junior year,_ Oriana _._ You stayed with him for another _year??”_

“Why do you think I said I was relieved that we broke up? That I was happy to be done with him? Every time I would try to break up with him, he would reel me back in somehow. He was very good at it. Hell, if you hadn’t been in that bar, I probably would have gone back home to him the following day.”

Beckett took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. _If I hadn’t gone to the bar that night…if she had stopped at any other bar but that one…If I had walked out with my friends without talking to her…. where would she be now?_

“Did it happen more than once? Did that guy ever come back?”

“I tell myself I never saw him again. But the thing is…I think I did. But I don’t quite remember. It’s fuzzy.”

“Explain.” He said sternly

“I don’t want to.” She attempted to roll away, but he continued to hold her to him

“You don’t have to run from me.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I care about you. I care about what happens to you.”

She didn’t say anything, and didn’t try to get away, so he continued, “Tell me what else you think happened.”

“You’ll never look at me the same. Plus, I don’t even know for sure that anything _did_ happen. Or if I just had a crazy dream.”

Beckett remained silent now. If she didn’t want to tell him, if she wasn’t comfortable with it, he wouldn’t force her.

Suddenly her words came out in a rush. “I think I was drugged one night. But I just don’t know. Sometimes I get these little fuzzy flashes. I don’t know if they actually happened or not. But more bruises showed up and I didn’t know how they got there.”

Beckett’s hands had curled into fists and he needed to punch something, anything. Preferably Chase.

_Okay. Calm down. She’s going to shut you out if you don’t._

“Jesus, Oriana. I can barely comprehend what you’re saying right now. How did none of your friends suspect something was wrong? They were a lot closer to you than I was, and it was completely obvious to me.”

She looked up at him again. “Well (A) Shreya knew something was seriously wrong, quite obviously. But…That’s a good question. How did you notice those differences in me? When no one did, how did you? You never even looked in my direction.”

 _Ah crap._ Beckett sighed. “I was around.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed. “I was in classes with you…I saw you all the time.”

“But you’d look through me, you wouldn’t look at me.”

He gulped. “I’m perceptive.” She stared at him, and the blush he was feeling turned a deep shade of red.

“You really were paying attention.”

“No, no I wasn’t. Just from an academic standpoint.”

“Okay, so _academically,_ how did you know my laugh didn’t reach my eyes? Were there a lot of funny things in our classes?”

“Well…Uhm…”

“And the little bruises others didn’t see…how did you see them? It literally makes no sense.”

“But people did see. You told them you got them from playing Thief.”

“Right. And how did you know that? Were people talking about how I was getting beat up in Thief?”

“N-no, not that I know of.”

He felt like he was boiling under her gaze. _This needs to stop, I don’t want to say any more, I don’t know what I’ll say, well actually I do, but she’s not ready to hear it, or maybe I’m not ready to say it to her._

“After going through all that…” Beckett started. “How do you know you can trust me? How did you know you could trust me that night? Enough to come live with me?”

Her eyes softened. “I wish I could answer that. I just…knew. I looked into your eyes, and I knew. It sounds ridiculous saying that out loud. But I knew I could trust you, that I was supposed to go with you. I don’t really believe in coincidence, Beck. A lot of things could have happened that night that would have led to us not meeting. But we did, and I’m here.”

“And why did you tell me the real story, when you told no one else? Why are you coming out with it to me of all people?”

She paused a moment, thinking. “I never told my friends. I told one person, someone I considered a confidant. A…counselor of sorts. Someone to help me work through it. Professor Swan, actually. She helped me a lot.”

Then she looked up at him and smiled. “You barely know me, yet you knew there was something important hiding under my surface and you wouldn’t use it to your advantage. Because when I was trying to kick you out of here, you pushed back out of genuine concern. You tried to fight my magic with your own. You lost, of course.” She chuckled. “But ever since I tried to show you how dark I was last night, how dark my abilities can go and then reversed it at the same time…I almost feel like…”

“What?” Beckett whispered

“I feel like I somehow transferred some energy to you. I feel connected somehow. I don’t know how. I knew you were exhausted when you came home, that’s why I let you sleep and went to bed myself. I felt…you. And what you needed. It was the strangest thing.”

_So, it’s not just me. She feels a connection too._

“I can still feel you.” She murmured. She started tracing a finger down his torso. When she reached the lining of his boxers he grabbed her hand.

“Don’t.”

Beckett felt his cock stirring and closed his eyes, willing it to go down. _Oh my god, Beckett, not now. NOT NOW. She just told you the most horrible story, you can’t possibly…_

“But I can feel how badly you want me.”

“I’m trying to make it go away.” He replied, his voice cracking.

“That’s not all I’m feeling, Beck.” She moved their joined hands over his heart.

“You want to take my pain away.” She breathed. “I’ve never felt that in someone before.”

Beckett took a shuddery breath, still refusing to open his eyes. _One look. If I take one look at her…I’m done. I won’t be able to stop. And we can’t. Not yet._

“Stay with me tonight.” She cups his cheek in her hand.

“I can’t. Please, Ori.”

“Just to sleep? I don’t want to sleep alone tonight. Not after telling you everything. It’s too much. If you leave I just…I really need you, okay?”

He looked deep in her eyes. _So vulnerable. This is such a different side of her. Why do I feel like I’m the only one she’s ever shown it to?_ Beckett could feel his resolve crumbling. “I really need to sleep, Oriana. I don’t want to be the walking dead tomorrow.”

He closed his eyes again. _Please accept that._

“Then we’ll sleep.” She promised. “And that’s all we’ll do.”

Finally, he opened his eyes and shifted them back down to look at her. _She’s so beautiful. Of course, I’ll stay. I’ll do anything for her._

He gave a slight nod. “Fine. But you need to put some clothes on.”

“Give me back your shirt.”

“And pants.” He told her.

A smirk crossed her features. “Then give me your boxers.”

“Ori.”

“Ugh fine. I’ll get my pajamas.”

Snuggling back in together, Beckett spooning her from behind, his head spun with everything she’d just told him. He couldn’t believe what had happened to her. He couldn’t believe she’d tried to kill herself, and he was so proud that she overcame it all. But something was bothering him, an unanswered question.

“Ori?” He whispered

“Hmm?”

“How…why did you get back together with Chase? It doesn’t make sense.”

She remained quiet a long time before responding. “First I’m going to tell you that I’ve realized it’s a lie. But…he managed to convince me that I ‘asked for it’. That I was always flirting heavily with his friends. That he thought I actually wanted to be ‘shared’. He turned everything around and repeated it until I started to believe it. You can only hear something so many times before you start believing it, Beckett.”

“But you didn’t actually want it.”

“No. But he planted enough doubt in my head to make it sound…reasonable. Plus…he threatened to tell everyone that I hurt his friend, I was evil, practicing dark magic. You know how people are, Beckett. Who would believe that I was raped, anyway? Chase was a star at school, everyone loved him, they practically worshipped the ground he walked on. But my sending a guy to the hospital without touching him? There was no proof of what happened to me. But there were very visible, very severe wounds on him.” She sighed. “I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot. You’re human. Something crushing happened to you, and you desperately wanted to believe it wasn’t quite as bad.”

She nodded. “I guess.” She took his hand in hers, holding his arm tightly in place around her. “Just so you know, Beck, I’m very grateful that fate led me to that bar. To you. It’s fitting it was you.”

“What do you mean?” He murmured sleepily.

He felt her chuckling lightly in his embrace. “This isn’t the first time you’ve turned my life around.”

His eyes still closed, he furrowed his eyebrows. _What is she talking about?_ “But I’ve never…”

“You have. You just don’t know. Goodnight, Beck.”

“Aren’t you going to tell…”

“Nope. I’ve told you enough for one day.”

Beckett sighed as he could practically hear her smirk. He knew her well enough to know she really was done talking, but now his mind was racing not only with the things she’d been through and overcome, but also trying to figure out how he’d supposedly turned her life around before. And somehow he was too oblivious to notice that, when he’d noticed everything else. For the life of him, he couldn’t think of a thing he’d done that may have affected her.

He dropped a gentle kiss on her shoulder before he even realized he was doing it, then settled in behind her for the night, unable to contain the small smile he was wearing at being so close to her; knowing that in the morning he would wake up and she would still be in his arms. Even more than that…she wanted to be.


	11. An Unexplained Feeling

The next morning, Beckett woke up spooning Oriana. She was pressed completely into him, and he felt himself sticking out into her. For a moment he allowed himself to daydream about kissing her and the way she reacted to his touch, like he alone lit a fire in her all throughout her body. Trying to make as little movement as possible as not to wake her, he inhaled her scent, and wondered what their combined scent would be like.

He felt her move in his arms lightly, her skin brushing against his erection, making him even harder than he already was. He groaned as quietly as he could, not wanting her to wake up and hear the effect she was having on him at that moment. He loved having her in his arms, but if he was going to end up with a constant hard on it was going to be a problem. He looked over at the clock, 7am. He needed to get moving. He started to slowly pull away from her, immediately missing her warmth. When they were finally disentangled, he crept out of the room quietly.

He was still so tired. He couldn’t stop thinking about everything she’d told him last night. He stood in front of his mirror, buttoning up his shirt and attempting to style his hair. He grimaced at the bags beneath his eyes. He finished primping as best he could and head down the stairs, but to his surprise, Oriana was standing over the coffee machine.

“Ori?”

She turned and gave him a tired smile. “Morning. Coffee’s almost done.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He told her.

She smirked. “And I told you that you’re cute in the morning and I want to do something nice for you.”

Beckett felt his face flush.

“Oh, and here’s your lunch.” She handed him a container. “It’s the dinner we never ate last night.”

“I’m sorry I missed dinner…. wait. We? You didn’t eat either?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m also going to eat some for lunch.”

Beckett didn’t even know what to say. _Does she actually want to have every meal with me? Why?_

“You still look exhausted.” She pointed out

He rolled his eyes. “Well, I haven’t slept much since you walked into my life.”

She bit her lip, and his gaze fell to it, images of making out with her the previous night flashed through his mind again. He shouldn’t have done that. _But it really seemed like she wanted it to happen. If I hadn’t stopped…how far would it have gone? No. Don’t think like that. What she gave you was far more meaningful._

She stepped forward. “Um…I can help with that.” Before he could ask what she meant, she had stepped forward, placing her hand over his heart again. Warmth and light spread throughout his body and he instantly felt lighter, happier, more energized. Her eyes had turned golden, and in that moment, Beckett knew he was head over heels in love with her. More than that, he knew he’d always been in love with her.

He heard a gasp escape her lips, and she took a step back, breaking their connection, with a strange look on her face. “You should probably go. Don’t want you to be late.”

“Ori...” He started. “Is it like that with everyone? The light you put in my heart. Does it always feel this way?” _Tell me why you gasped._

She cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean? You should feel energized. That’s what it does to people.”

“Right…” He narrowed his eyes at her. There was something she wasn’t saying. But then, there was something he also was not saying. “Alright, I’ll…see you later. Thank you. For coffee, lunch, energy…you’re incredible.” He hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud, but sure enough, it came out of his mouth.

“Bye Beckett.” She responded softly.

At work, Beckett felt amazing. He couldn’t believe how good he felt. He wasn’t tired, he wasn’t worried, he could actually concentrate for the first time in days. He greeted everyone he saw, the lunch she had packed him was outstanding. Things were good. The first time he looked up from his work was when he heard his office door close. Dave and Tom stood in front of him, arms crossed.

“Uh…hey guys. Can I help you?”

Two sets of eyebrows raised. “You’re in a really good mood.” Dave said.

“Yeah.” Tom agreed. “I haven’t seen you this refreshed and motivated…well, ever.”

“You always did have a dim outlook on life.” Dave pointed out.

“So, what’s going on?” Tom finished

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Beckett told them. “I’m having a good day. Is that so hard to believe?”

“For you? Yeah, kinda. You’re not exactly Mr. Sunshine.”

_But I have my own personal sunshine at home._

“Wait, what? Am I never in a good mood? I’ve had good days before.” He said defensively.

Dave pulled up a chair. “Not like this. This is a whole other level of happy.”

Beckett stared at them a moment.

“Did you sleep with her?” Tom asked

“What?? No!! Of course not, it’s only been a few days…”

“Almost a week.” Dave piped in

“Okay, almost a week. That’s not long enough to…”

“Are you kidding? It’s definitely long enough when you’re living with someone you’ve always been in love with.” Tom exclaimed.

“I…we have not had sex.” Beckett said firmly. “And I never said I was in love with her.”

“Beckett.” Dave started. “You know how we could tell something happened when she first moved in and you were denying that anything was going on? I’m getting the same vibe here. So just cut to the chase and tell us so we can all move on with our day.”

Beckett sighed. “We got…closer. But not sexually. She told me some things…horrible things…she said I’m the first person she ever told. And it felt…good. Not good that she’s gone through these things, but good that she would trust me like that. No one’s ever placed their faith in me before, at least not on a personal level.”

“She’s telling you things she’s never told anyone? Not even her ex? Her best friends?”

Beckett swallowed. “Uh…yeah. Why?”

The two men shared a glance and a smirk. “No reason.”

Beckett pinched the bridge of his nose. “There’s a reason. Just say it. You made me come out with it, it’s your turn.”

“How did that particular subject matter come up?” Tom asked.

“Does it really matter? You guys are ruining my good day.” Beckett snapped.

“It’s all about context.” Dave replied.

“I’m done talking about this. It’s been great sharing all this with you, but I have work to do.”

“Beckett, come on. We’re trying to help. You said she told you horrible things she’s never said out loud before. That’s a big deal. Things like that don’t just randomly pop into a conversation. So what led to that discussion? What happened to make her open up to you like that?”

Beckett glared at them, remaining silent.

“Fine. If you don’t want to tell us, then don’t. But we’re the married ones. We may know a thing or two that can help you win her over. I guarantee you’re closer than you think. And as you said, it’s only been a few days. Which means things can easily go either way. We want to help you make it go the right way. Because we like this new Beckett we’re seeing. It’s refreshing. You’ve never smiled this much since you started here.”

The two men started to leave his office, and right before the door clicked shut…

“I kissed her!” Beckett blurted out, before burying his face in his hands.

“I _knew_ it!” Dave announced gleefully. $5 please!!”

Tom rolled his eyes, shoving a $5 bill into Dave’s hand.

“Are you…did you make a bet?” Beckett asked incredulously.

“Perhaps.” Tom shrugged. “Dave here thought you kissed her, and I thought you slept with her. We decided to make it interesting.”

Beckett’s mouth fell open. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. No one’s in this good a mood unless it has something to do with their girl.”

“She’s not my girl.” Beckett mumbled.

“Yet.” Tom corrected.

“Why are you two so invested in this?” Beckett asked.

“Because we’re your friends. So. You kissed her. How’d that happen? And how did it lead to her telling you extremely personal things?”

“Well…” Beckett trailed off, the tips of his ears turning read.

“Oh my god. You almost slept with her!” Tom cried. “What the hell, man? Why’d you stop?”

“Because she just got out of a relationship! She’s too vulnerable!”

“And willing to sleep with you! From everything you’ve said, it sounds like she barely even liked her ex, they were together more out of convenience and familiarity than anything else. Jesus, Beckett, okay, so you rejected her? I can’t believe you’re even alive right now.”

 _If only you knew how accurate that really is._ “Well, she was definitely pissed and tried to kick me out. But I wouldn’t let her, and when she saw I wasn’t giving up…she let me in. On a deeply personal level. That’s how it happened. Satisfied?”

Beckett glared at them, annoyed he’d just told him all of that, annoyed that they could figure it out. The room was silent for several moments before Dave finally spoke again, his voice quiet.

“Wow. Good for you. That’s impressive. You really do love her, don’t you?”

Beckett nodded once, not saying a word.

“Well…” Tom began. “She definitely likes you, or she wouldn’t have kissed you back…wouldn’t have reciprocated your advances…certainly wouldn’t have let you stay after rejecting her. She likes you. Maybe…maybe she even loves you. If she told you things she’s literally told no one else…There’s gotta be a reason for that.”

Beckett scoffed. “She hated me for years, she’s not going to fall for me in a matter of days. She has no idea how long I’ve wanted her.”

Dave sighed. “Again, if she actually hated you…she wouldn’t be in your house right now. And she doesn’t know because you haven’t told her. You should. Also, she thought you hated her, and you definitely didn’t.”

“What are you trying to say?” Beckett snapped.

“I’m saying be honest with her. Tell her how you feel, how you’ve always felt. She likes you, and you deserve this, something good. You both do. So be that good in each other.”

With that parting comment, they left his office, and Beckett leaned back in his chair with a huge sigh. _Well now my concentration’s fucking gone. Way to go assholes. This is why friends are overrated and I’ve avoided it in the past. Who do they think they are, butting into my life like that?_

Try as he may, he couldn’t get back into his groove. He was annoyed, and all he could think about was Oriana. The things she told him about Chase, and the things that happened to her while she was with him. It was awful, and she trusted him with it. He’d actually kissed her, could have slept with her, he was sure, and he couldn’t even be happy about it. He was having this nagging feeling that something was wrong. And, to his immense disappointment, he knew his friends were right, this relationship could easily swing either way. He stood up, gathered his things, and told his boss he was leaving for the day. Luckily, Beckett often worked long hours, as he never had anyone to go home to, so he could more than afford a couple hours off.

He didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew he needed to see her. It’s how he always felt now. Now that she was in his life, he couldn’t imagine it without her. Something was happening between them, something strong, something he’d never experienced before. He could feel her now, he could tell she needed to see him. She’d been radio silent all day, which was unlike her. He didn’t like it. When he got home, he burst through the door, calling out her name.

She stepped into his vision, eyebrows furrowed. “Beckett? What are you doing here?”

“Are you okay?” He asked immediately.

She frowned. “Uh…yes? Why? What’s going on?”

“Do you regret telling me the things you did last night?” He blurted out.

She looked at him in confusion. “No.”

He waited for her to continue, but she didn’t.

“Oh.” Was all he could think of to say.

“Are you okay?” She asked. “You seem a bit…off.”

Beckett ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry. I uh, took the rest of the day off. I thought we could spend time together.”

She blinked. “Oh…”

 ** _“Is that Beckett fucking Harrington_??”** He heard a screech from her phone that he just now realized she was holding. The faces of Shreya and Zephyr were staring at him in shock. “THAT’s who you’re staying with?? Okay, this is clearly an emergency, we’re coming home right now, and you’ll stay with us.”

“Um, guys…I should go.” She turned the screen back to face her. “Don’t cut your trip, really, I’m fine.”

“You are NOT staying with that asshat, Oriana.” Shreya said sharply. “Do you not remember…”

“Gotta go, guys, seriously, I’m fine and I’m staying here.” As her friends began arguing she hung up the phone and looked at him guiltily.

“Beck…”

He rose a hand to stop her. “It’s…it’s fine, Ori. You didn’t want them to know where you’re staying. You already told me to be careful of who knows.”

 _Even though I completely disagree with that_. _Especially since this is going so well. But apparently, it’s not just Chase she wants to keep in the dark._

“I was about to tell them when you walked in, I swear.” She looked at him pleadingly.

“Do you really think they would tell Chase?” He asked

She laughed lightly. “They hated him. There’s no way they would tell him anything.”

“Then why…”

“I told you I was literally about to tell them. I’d only been talking to them for 10 minutes. Honestly, I just hadn’t gotten there yet.” She was searching his eyes, and he could tell she was being sincere.

“Okay. I believe you.” He felt some relief wash through him, knowing she was okay.

“Why are you actually here?” She stepped towards him, a suspicious look on her face.

“I just had a feeling…” He trailed off. _What am I going to say? I thought something was wrong, so I came here as soon as I could? She’ll say I’m crazy_

“What kind of feeling?” She questioned.

He started blushing. “I can’t explain it. I just felt…”

“Anxious?” She supplied

He nodded.

“What are you feeling right now?”

“Uh…not…anxious?”

“Beckett…” She began. “When did you start feeling that something was wrong?”

“I don’t know. Does it matter?” She rose an eyebrow as he fidgeted uncomfortably. “Maybe about an hour ago?”

She shook her head. “That’s...that’s impossible.”

“What’s impossible?”

“I’ve only heard of this kind of thing happening, I kinda thought it was an urban legend.” She murmured, more to herself than to him.

“What?” He was getting frustrated.

She met his gaze and he instantly knew what she was going to say. “You were feeling my anxiety about that phone call.”


	12. The Marking of the Sun

“Oriana, people can’t feel another person’s feelings…that’s impossible.” He told her, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

“How else do you explain it? Have you never heard of it happening before?” She asked

“I’ve heard of it, sure, but it doesn’t happen in real life Oriana. I wasn’t anywhere near you, there’s no way I could have known you were panicking about something.”

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“Why were you even anxious about talking to them? Aren’t they your closest friends?”

“Because I was telling them that I broke up with Chase and I was living with you. I knew they’d be happy about Chase. I knew they’d be unhappy about you.”

“Why?” He challenged. “What have I ever done to you or your little group of friends that made you hate me so damn much that you’re afraid to even tell them you’re staying with me? You could have slept in your damn car if you thought this arrangement would be so horrible.”

He was suddenly furious. “I mean, why did you agree in the first place Oriana? If I’m just such a bad person?”

“You’re not…”

He scoffed. “Tell me the truth.”

“Okay, fine. I needed a place to sleep and get my thoughts together. We went to the same school for years, and I figured why the hell not. It’s only for a night. I figured I would go back to Chase. I told you that.”

“Only for a…why did you stay then?” He fumed

“Why are you trying to argue with me?”

“I’m just so clearly below your standards. Why would you give me the time of day? You asked me why I approached you at the bar. Now it’s my turn. Why did you talk to me? And why did you come here?”

She swallowed and cast her eyes down to the ground. “I’d had enough to drink to let my guard down for a minute. And I was going to say no. A hard no. But when you offered me your hand and I took it…it felt right. And I was so surprised that I agreed. And suddenly I was flooded with relief about breaking up with him, as soon as I touched your hand. It was the right choice, and it wouldn’t have happened without you. And the more time I spend with you, the more I enjoy your company. You make me feel safe. I don’t know why, but when I’m with you, I feel safe. I feel happy. Unless, of course, we’re arguing, in which case I feel like shit.”

Beckett stared at her, completely caught off-guard. “I make you feel safe?”

“Yes.”

“Are you afraid of Chase?”

“No. And while we’re at it, you’re not ‘beneath me.’ If you feel that way, then that’s on you. Have I ever done something to make you feel that way?”

“Uh…”

“You know what, Beck? It’s more than all that. You want to know the real reason I stayed with you? The real reason is I can be myself with you. I don’t have to pretend I’m fine when I’m not. I don’t have to put on a mask with you.” Tears were starting to run down her face. “Somehow though, no matter what I say or do, you get it into your head that I hate you. And I don’t get it. I don’t know why we can’t stop arguing.”

She broke down into a sob, and Beckett’s heart officially broke, knowing he was the one that made her cry like this. He’s seen her cry a couple times now, but not like this. He rushed forward and gathered her in his arms. She didn’t return the embrace.

“I’m so sorry, Ori, please don’t cry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered, holding her tightly. “I was a complete jerk for no reason, please, let me make this up to you.”

“You felt what I was feeling, you rushed home to see if I was okay, then freaked out about it. I’m sick of this. Maybe I really should leave.”

“No, no. Please, Ori, don’t go. I’m an idiot. I’m a jerk. I…I love having you here. I really do, and I don’t want to lose it.”

“Then stop being an asshole!” She yelled, pushing him away.

He nodded vigorously. “Assholeness, done.”

She rolled her eyes. “Right. Just like that.”

“I was scared, Ori. Can you blame me for being terrified that I can somehow feel you? Being an empath is not one of my powers. And it’s only with you. How do you explain that?”

“I don’t feel the need to explain it. I’m just as surprised as you are, Beckett. It’s not like I asked for this. I don’t know how it happened. But I don’t really feel like questioning it.”

He sighed. “Can we just…move on? I overreacted. I want to spend the rest of the day with you having fun, not arguing. You’re going to stay, right?”

She wiped the remaining tear stains from her face. “I honestly don’t know at this point.”

_Guess I can’t blame her for that. Why do I always ruin things with her? What is wrong with me?_

“Will you at least stay for dinner?” He asked, hesitantly.

She nodded. “I’m not running out on you like I did Chase. I will need to get my own place or find someone else that wants a roommate before I do anything.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. I am such an idiot._

“Want to cook together?” He suggested

She shrugged, and he took that as a yes. “Great. Let’s see what we’ve got.”

As it turned out, Oriana had spent some time with Marie that day, and was sent home with another armful of vegetables. So, they got to work on a pasta dish. As she was adding the spices to the water, he started chopping the bell peppers. When she turned on her sultry music again, he couldn’t help but grin, remembering when they danced to it and how bold he’d been, for the first time in his life. Glancing over at her, he saw her moving her body to it again. His eyes drifted down along her curves, and the way she swayed her hips, humming to the music as she went. He could tell she was feeling better, and he wanted to dance with her again, place his hands on her skin, however, as he turned towards her, he managed to slice his finger with the knife he had yet to put down.

“Ouch!!”

She was immediately at his side. “Oh my god, Beck, are you okay??”

“Sliced my finger.” He muttered.

“You got distracted.”

“Maybe.”

She smiled softly and brought him over to the sink, running his wound under the water. He winced at the contact, subconsciously splaying his free hand on the small of her back, his fingertips digging lightly into her skin, his chest pressed into her side, as though desperate for the contact. Once she was satisfied it was clean, she took some paper towels and applied pressure. Neither one of them was talking, there didn’t seem to be a need. She didn’t try to put space between them, just furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. After a couple minutes she moved the towels and saw the bleeding had died down some but was still coming pretty good.

“You sliced pretty deep” she murmured. “What were you distracted by?”

Beckett felt a blush creep up his neck. “Um…”

“Were you coming to dance with me, again?” She winked

“Um…”

She let out a laugh, and the lightness of it penetrated through his bones, and he instantly knew everything was going to be okay with them. So, they’ve had some bumps. Haven’t always gotten along. But that also meant building a foundation of mutual trust, respect, and compromise. Neither one of them is perfect, but maybe… _We can be perfect for each other_. He gazed down at her as she applied the paper towels to his skin again. She was pressing extremely hard this time, and he grimaced.

“Sorry, I just need to control it for a second.”

He looked at her curiously, wondering what she was talking about, when suddenly her lips connected to his skin and he drew in a sharp breath. He tingled all over, and when she pulled away the tingling continued.

“All set.” She turned and went back to the now boiling water and started adding noodles.

He stared at his injured finger, which was now completely healed with the marking of a sun.

“Ori…”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. That’s…I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that. You marking me like that.”

“I’m not marking you, Beckett. I’m healing you. The mark is a side effect, and I told you, it’ll fade.”

“You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing, Oriana.”

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“I’m serious. You really have no idea how amazing you are, do you?”

“I’m not that amazing, Beckett. You’ve seen the dark things I can do.”

“Which is also incredible. I’m…I’m in awe of you, honestly. I just want you to know.” He was blushing furiously now.

She turned slowly towards him. “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“Then you hang around the wrong people.” He told her boldly.

“You’re just trying to make up for being a jerk.”

“Of course, I am. But that doesn’t mean I’m not sincere.”

The corners of her mouth twitched. “At least you’re honest. Maybe that’s why we argue. I’m not exactly used to honesty.”

“I never liked your dating him.” The words were out of his mouth before he even realized what he said. He slapped his hand over his mouth in surprise.

_I shouldn’t have said that._

She looked at him in amusement. “Is that so?”

“I mean…I didn’t know you, I didn’t have any business thinking about who you dated. I’d never thought about it.”

She smirked. “Thought you were going to honest with me, Beck.”

“He just didn’t seem good enough for you. I didn’t like the way he talked to you.”

“So, you admit you were paying attention then?”

“I…uh…I mean, everyone paid attention to you. You’re Oriana Miller.”

“I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean.”

“Oh, come on, Ori, you were the most beautiful girl in that school for the entire four years we went there.”

Her mouth fell open at his admission.

“Uh…I mean…” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling as though he were on fire. _I think my entire body is beet red right now. Why can I not control what I say around her?_

He cleared his throat. “What I meant to say was, that’s what everybody said. You were very popular. Everyone wanted your attention.”

“But not you.” She tested.

Beckett swallowed. “Uh…n-no. Of course, not me.”

_I probably wanted it most of all_

“Why do I get the feeling that’s the first lie you’ve ever told me, Beckett Harrington?”

He took a deep, calming breath. “Maybe because it is, Oriana Miller. Maybe it’s impossible for me to lie to you.”

She studied him a moment before turning her attention back to the food. “I’m glad that’s settled then.”

The two of them seemed to dance around each other the remainder of the day, always near each other, but never quite touching, both of them stealing glances when the other wasn’t looking.

Later that night, Beckett was on his way up the stairs to go to bed, when he ran smack into Oriana.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” He grabbed her by the shoulders to keep them steady. Her bright brown eyes were shining, and suddenly he was extremely aware of both their proximity and her attire. Which was only a towel, as she had just stepped out of the shower. His breath caught in his throat, and despite telling himself not too, his eyes trailed from her wet hair, down her neck, down her chest, where water was dripping into the towel that was tied just above her bosom.

“Are you okay.” His voice was raspy, and he was becoming painfully aware of his cock stirring to life in his pants, his fingers tracing along the light droplets of water on her smooth skin.

She nodded, her eyes never leaving him. She licked her lips, and Beckett felt his dick jump. He quickly let her go, his face red, and mumbled about going to bed.

Once inside his room, he started breathing again. He went over to his closet and started flipping through his clothes, thinking about what to wear the next night for their “date.” But his mind was only on Oriana in that towel. The way it clung to her, the way she looked at him, the moisture on her lips from where her tongue had been. His eyes fluttered shut as he envisioned himself removing her towel, having her naked before him. He unbuckled his pants, shoving them and his boxers down his legs as his cock sprang out.

_If you do this…it’s crossing a line. You won’t look at her the same. You’ll always want her._

He took himself in his hand.

_Think carefully, Beckett. You’re living with her. She’s just a friend…a friend that looks amazing in a towel…soaking wet…water dripping between her breasts…between her thighs…who’s body sparks when you touch it…_

He let out a small gasp as he started stroking.

_I could just…lick that water right off her body, and taste her sweet pussy…_

“Ori” He whispered softly, as he stroked faster and faster, trying to stifle his moans.

He pressed his back into the wall. He could practically see her with his cock in her mouth, looking up at him through lust filled eyes.

 _Fuck me, Beckett. Fuck me now._ He turned her against the wall, and entered her from behind, groaning, as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Faster and faster until he exploded inside her, his whole body shuddering in the release. As his breathing slowed, he opened his eyes to find himself facing the wall, his hand full of his own orgasm.

_Well that just…fucking hell. I cannot uncross that line._

Completely furious with himself, he grabbed a shirt and cleaned himself up before climbing into bed. _I’ve resisted doing that for fucking years, then after one week of being with her, I can’t control myself. I wonder if she’s awake right now. I wonder if she’s thought about being with me. If I just went across the hall and made a move…would she want me? She did make out with me once…she probably would have slept with me…_

He pondered that a moment. They were getting a lot closer. She trusted him. She felt safe with him. She still wore his shirts to bed, and he had noticed when she returned one yet again and grabbed another that he’d just worn that day. Before he knew it, he was hard again, and he groaned inwardly.

_Well. I’ve already done it once. What’s the harm in getting myself off to her a second time? The damage is done. I…_

There was a knock on his door. _Oh, no, no, no, go away, no._

As per her usual, when he didn’t respond, she opened the door and walked in.

“Beckett?” She asked softly.

He decided it was best to just ignore her, and pretend he was asleep. He was completely hard for her, and now she was in his room.

He heard the door close, but a moment later she was in bed behind him, wrapping her arm around his waist and burying her face in his back. He stopped breathing. She didn’t say another word though, and as Beckett’s heart pounded he felt her breathing turn deep and steady.

_She’s…asleep. Why is she asleep in here? This has been such a weird and emotional 48 hours._

**Several minutes prior, unknown to Beckett:**

Oriana stood in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. She was feeling…something. The way Beckett had just looked at her, just touched her, she was certain he was going to make a move. Didn’t he want her? She knows he does. She’s felt everything the past couple days, but she had kept it to herself, not knowing if he was actually feeling her, and also not wanting to freak him out. With good reason, apparently, as that’s exactly what he did. But somehow…he didn’t take into account that she could feel him too.

She was aroused constantly, and she knew a lot of that was herself…but there was also the arousal she could feel radiating from Beckett himself. She needs him to loosen up. She’s completely surprised that he hasn’t figured out that she likes him, that she wants to feel him all over her, inside her. She’s never felt this way about someone before, and even though she’s afraid of these feelings…she wants to explore them. This is happening for a reason.

She slowly removed her towel, imagining it was Beckett doing so, imagining his eyes roving her body hungrily as he removed his pants. She gasped quietly as her hand reached her sex, picturing Beckett’s fingers working magic. She stepped to the wall, bracing herself with one hand, slipping a couple fingers inside of her and moving them in and out, faster and faster, but it wasn’t her fingers…It was Beckett’s cock that was filling her now, fucking her from behind. She moaned as she came, panting heavily from the intrusion, before her eyes opened and she was facing the wall, alone in her room.

She stepped back, a bit dazed, her eyes flitting over to the doorway. There’s no way that was just her. She chewed her bottom lip nervously, wondering what he would do if she went over there and made a move. She put panties on and his shirt and slipped quietly out of her room to knock on his door. No answer. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Beckett?” She called softly.

He still didn’t respond, so she padded over to his bed and climbed in behind him, wrapping her arm around his waist, burying herself into his back. She knew he wasn’t asleep, could feel the desire coursing through him…but clearly wasn’t going to try anything, as he was ignoring her completely. Regardless of that, she felt safe and secure, warm and…loved. And it was pure, strong, and completely unselfish. Nothing like she was used to. Being with Beckett…she knew Chase had never loved her, and she certainly didn’t love him. She also knew that Beckett was terrified of hurting her, of taking advantage of her. She was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

As she drifted to sleep, she thought about the next day and what the possibilities were, and that’s when it hit her. **_He_** is her possibility. He could be her everything. Maybe **_they_** could be everything. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t afraid of this…but she wasn’t going to let herself miss out on it either. Tomorrow is their date. And she’s going to make it known that it is _definitely_ a date, not just a gathering of friends, as he keeps trying to convince himself. Tomorrow, she is going to leave him breathless.

She snuggled in more, tightening her hold on him, and for the first time in a very long time, she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.


	13. Friday Night

Friday. It was finally Friday and Beckett was buzzing with nerves. Tonight was his triple date. _No, not a date. Just a gathering of friends. Introducing someone else into the fold._ He’d barely gotten any work done, and he confirmed with Dave and Tom where they were meeting before heading home to get ready. When he arrived he ran straight up to his room.

_I need to change. I need to look good. It’s our first date. Damn it, no, not a date._

Finally, he chose a light blue button down shirt that accentuated his steely eyes, and a pair of beige slacks. He styled his hair, and splashed his cologne on, then ventured out into the hallway.

“Ori?” He knocked on her door

“I’ll be out in a minute, Beck.”

He nodded, as if she could hear him, and went downstairs to wait for her. He paced around, feeling impatient. _What is taking her so long?_

About five minutes later he heard her footsteps on the stairs. He went to greet her as he normally did when he got home, but when he caught sight of her, his breath was taken away. She was wearing a golden dress, which flared out mid-thigh. The top was v-cut, giving just the slightest hint of her breasts, and it tied in a halter around her neck. Her arms were bare, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say she was glowing. All thoughts about this not being a date flew from his mind.

She grinned as she reached the bottom, and the sweet scent of her lavender and vanilla perfume permeated his nostrils. “My, my, is the great Beckett Harrington speechless?”

“Ori” He breathed. “You look gorgeous. Wow.”

She smiled and did a slight twirl to show off the remainder of the dress, which was cut low in the back, revealing even more of her silky skin.

Beckett was actually speechless. He always knew she was beautiful, but seeing her in this dress, knowing she wore it for _him._ It was blowing his mind.

“You look handsome yourself.” She murmured, stepping up to him and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed furiously at the gesture.

He cleared his throat and stepped over to the coat closet. “You’ll need this. It’s cold. And rainy.” He held her jacket out to her but to his surprise, she turned around and backed into his arm.

“A gentleman always puts the coat on his lady.”

“Uh…my lady? I don’t think you’re…I mean, we haven’t reached that…if that’s what you want…erm…” Blushing again, he gently helped her into the coat, running his hands down the sleeves, his breath shaky. He could feel her chuckling lightly. She turned to face him again and flipped her freshly curled hair out of the jacket and down her back.

“Your hair…it looks lighter.” He told her, admiring the golden streaks in it, unable to stop himself from touching the soft strands with his fingers.

She shrugged. “It’s easy to do. I can do yours if you want.” She reached forward and ran her hand through his sandy hair. “Though I’m kinda partial to how you are right now.”

His jaw dropped, and this time she laughed heartily. “Honestly, Beck, you make this too easy.” She stepped around him now, opening the door. “You’re driving, right?”

He nodded vigorously, walking her to the passenger side of the vehicle and opening the door for her. She rose an eyebrow but said nothing. As he drove the short distance to the restaurant, she asked about his friends.

“So, what are they like? Do you work closely with them?”

“Dave is actually my mentor, he was the one who introduced me to everyone, got me set up in my office…he really just took me under his wing. Everyone there is exceptionally nice, it was very strange to me. Completely different than college. And Tom…I was getting coffee in the break room one day, and he just appeared and started going on and on about his wife and kids. I didn’t ask, he just opened his mouth and told me all about them. And he hasn’t shut up since. Even if I didn’t want to be friends with him, I don’t think he would ever let me _not_ be friends with him.” Beckett laughed at the memory. “Best thing I’ve ever done is take that job. It changed my life.”

“I can tell.” She said softly. “You’re different than you seemed at first.”

“Is that a good thing?”

She smiled. “Definitely. Although…there is one flaw in your story.”

He glanced over at her, surprised. “What’s that?”

She placed her hand on his leg, giving it a slight squeeze, and batted her eyelashes. “I thought that taking me in was the best thing you’ve ever done.”

Beckett was so taken aback by the comment, that he accidentally yanked the steering wheel to the right, almost going off the road. He quickly corrected himself and was relieved to find that they had arrived at their destination. Oriana was laughing, and he glared at her.

“That’s not funny, Oriana, I could have killed us. You shouldn’t distract drivers like that.” He fumed as he pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car.

“I can honestly say I was not expecting your reaction to be so…intense. Geez, Beckett, lighten up.”

“I could have crashed!”

“But you didn’t! I know you would do anything in your power, which is a lot by the way, to make sure I don’t get hurt. I know that with every fiber of my being. Besides, do you expect me to believe you haven’t enchanted this car with some sort of protection? That’s practically witchcraft 101 with heavy machinery.”

Beckett opened his mouth again to argue, but instead let out a huge sigh. “Why do I lose every argument with you?”

“Because I’m always right.” She smirked.

He rolled his eyes. “Get out of the car.”

“You mean you’re not opening my door for me?” She said slyly

“No. I’m going inside before I get soaked.” He responded, opening his own door and stepping out into the rain. He ran up to the awning above the restaurant door, where he stopped and turned to wait for Oriana. However, she was only a step behind him and ran right into his arms.

“Woah!” He exclaimed, circling his arms around her.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t think you were actually going to wait for me.” They were standing close together, his arms still around her, faces only inches from each other.

“Guess you were wrong.” He murmured, tucking a piece of her damp hair behind her ear.

“There’s a first for everything” she responded breathily, her eyes searching his.

Beckett’s heart was pounding. _This is it. I’m going to kiss her. I’m going to kiss Oriana Miller, and then I’m never going to stop. I think she already knows…I’ve always been hers._

He started closing the gap…when a voice rang out.

“Beckett! You actually made it!”

He jumped at the intrusion and quickly let Oriana go, cursing the person who called his name. “Tom! What timing you have. And what do you mean, I actually made it? I said I was going to, didn’t I?”

Ignoring his cool demeanor, Tom walked right up to them, holding hands with a woman. “You must be the lovely Oriana I’ve heard so much about.”

She gave him a surprised look. “You have?”

Tom grinned. “Oh, yes, absolutely. You were the first girl he ever mentioned, back at our first happy hour.”

“Wasn’t that months ago?” She asked, sliding her eyes over to Beckett, who was giving Tom the death stare.

“Sure was…” He caught Beckett’s eye. “I mean, no. Just this past happy hour he mentioned you. After the happy hour, actually, because that’s when you…reconnected?”

“Right…” Oriana said, looking at him questioningly.

“My husband’s forgot his manners. I’m Jessie.” The woman next to Tom greeted warmly. “Beckett, it’s nice to see you again. And Oriana, it’s lovely to meet you.” She shook both their hands. “Let’s get inside, shall we?”

The four of them entered the building and gave the name to the hostess. She led them over to the table where Dave and his wife were already sitting. More introductions were made.

“Oriana, this is Dave, and his wife Melissa.” Beckett informed

“Hi, so nice to meet you.” Oriana smiled, and Beckett couldn’t help but notice how easy this seemed for her. _She gets along so well with everybody. What made me different?_

“So, have you heard a lot about me as well?” Oriana asked, her face giving nothing away.

“Oh, not much.” Dave responded. “Just that you went to college together and he recently gave you a place to stay for a bit.”

Oriana rose an eyebrow at him but turned and started to remove her jacket. Dave caught Beckett’s eye and winked.

“Oh my god, Dave.” His wife grabbed his arm. “Life goals. That dress. I need it, and I’m going to fit into it after this pregnancy.” She patted her belly, frowning.

“You’re beautiful, Mel. You don’t need any dress to prove it.” Dave told her affectionately.

“How far along are you?” Oriana asked her.

Melissa sighed. “Seven months. I’m due December 21st. It can’t come fast enough I swear.”

“Well Dave is right, you look beautiful.” Oriana told her.

“Oh Beckett, I like her. You should bring her out more often.” Melissa turned towards him now.

Beckett felt himself blush.

“Agreed. It’s nice to have a normal girl here.” Jessie told him.

His face flushed even more.

“Normal?” Oriana questioned.

“Oh yes. Tom told me about a couple girls Beckett had dated. They did not sound very nice at all. And he deserves someone nice.”

“Oh, uh…” Oriana stammered.

“We’re not dating. We’re just…friends. And roommates.” Beckett informed, still a shade of red.

Jessie frowned. “Oh, but Tom said…”

“Tom was wrong.” Beckett glared at his friend.

_This is awful. I’m never going to stop blushing. It’s bad enough they brought up my exes, and now they’re talking about my wanting to date Oriana?? This is so embarrassing._

“He’s so cute when he blushes, isn’t he?” Oriana grinned at him. “He has literally always done that around me, and it’s so adorable.”

Beckett stared at her in surprise. “What? I never blushed. You’re confusing me with someone else.”

“Oh no, I’m definitely not wrong. You would blush any time I accidentally brushed by you. You claimed to hate me, yet always put yourself near me.”

His jaw dropped. “You…noticed that?”

“You’re hard not to notice.” She returned with a smirk.

“Well. This is quite enlightening, isn’t it, Beckett?” Tom chuckled

“I uh…” Beckett swallowed. “Erm…”

“See?” Oriana laughed. “50 shades of red.”

“Moving on.” Beckett said sternly.

_I am so done with this conversation. Maybe we’ll come back to it later. When it’s just us._

Luckily, the waiter finally arrived, and the group placed their orders. Beckett was relieved that no one brought up his relationship with Oriana again, and the rest of conversations flowed smoothly. After finishing their meals, Melissa asked if anyone wanted to get dessert.

“Don’t mind me, these cravings are no joke. I need something sweet, stat.” Dave kissed her cheek again and agreed on dessert.

“Oh, I never pass up dessert.” Oriana informed. “Beckett? How about you? Do you ever pass up…dessert?”

His eyes widened as he felt her hand on his leg, a finger gently sliding up.

“Well?” She asked innocently.

He gulped, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“I…I suppose I could go for dessert.” He mumbled out, his eyelids involuntarily fluttering closed as she lightly skimmed her finger back and forth on his thigh, and he could feel himself growing in his pants.

“You’re not falling asleep are you, Beckett?” Dave asked.

Beckett’s eyes flew back open and saw everyone staring at him. Oriana was no longer touching him and instead was perusing the dessert menu, acting like she’d had no effect on him.

“If he was sleeping I don’t think he’d be blushing…again.” Tom smirked.

“I’m sure he’s just dreaming of this chocolate mousse right here.” Oriana glanced up and flashed the table a dazzling smile. The other two couples decided on theirs and Oriana leaned in close to Beckett, her breasts pressed lightly against his arm. “That’s definitely what we should get, Beck.” She murmured quietly in his ear.

“Just one? There are two of us, don’t you think we should get two desserts?”

A wicked smile appeared back on her lips. “Who’s to say we don’t have more at home?” Now her leg was brushing on his, and his heart pounded furiously.

“What are you doing.” He whispered frantically.

“Just picking out dessert with you.” She winked and straightened back up in her chair as the waiter approached again.

A few minutes later, the desserts arrived…each couple sharing just one. Beckett groaned inwardly at the looks his friends were giving him. He knew they were dying of laughter inside, and probably realized that he just wanted to die of embarrassment. He’d only been telling them repeatedly all week that this wasn’t a date.

“These are huge!” Melissa squealed excitedly. “That’s why we always share. Even though I’m pregnant…well, I don’t want to gain 400 pounds as I eat something sweet every single night. So, I make him share with me.”

“Well it’s also just what couples do. Sometimes. I guess not all the time. But generally, when someone shares dessert it’s a couple.” Dave looked meaningfully at Beckett and Oriana, who was currently handing Beckett a spoon.

“Yes, it’s definitely a couple thing.” Tom chimed in, beginning to chuckle. Beckett didn’t miss Jessie elbowing him in the side, hard, and giving him a Look.

“That’s an interesting theory, Tom.” Oriana then turned her gaze back to Beckett. “What do you think? Do you usually share dessert with someone?”

“Well, Ori, considering I’ve been single, no. I do not normally share dessert with someone.” He shot out, feeling triumphant for all of five seconds before realizing he’d just proven everyone’s point. Beckett felt his face burning for about the millionth time that night alone.

She took a spoonful of the sinful mousse, not breaking eye contact. His eyes fell to her lips as she seductively licked off the remainder that had stuck to them. He leaned forward to speak quietly in her ear, as his friends resumed their own conversation.

“Do you even know what you’re doing to me, Oriana”

She turned her head to whisper in his. “What makes you think I don’t know?”

He groaned quietly, straightening his back as she rose another spoonful of mousse to her lips. After a quick glance around the table, he was relieved to find no one paying attention to them.

When it was finally time to leave, Beckett was actually sorry to have it end. Oriana was amazing, and it seemed everyone loved her. She was smiling brightly as everyone said their goodbyes.

“Oriana, it was such a pleasure to meet you. I’m so glad Beckett has you as a…friend.” Dave hugged her, followed by Melissa, Jessie, and Tom.

“I can see why Beck likes working with you. You guys are good for him. It’s true that taking this job was the best thing that ever happened to him.” She told them.

But Jessie shook her head. “No, I admit I don’t know him well, but Tom is very fond of him, so I’ve heard a lot about him, and I’m going to say that the job is not the best thing that’s ever happened to him.”

_Oh, no. I don’t like where this is going._

He was horrified by what she said next. “It’s quite clear that _you_ are the best thing for him. I’m glad you’re here, Oriana. I do hope we see you again, soon.”

Oriana smiled politely and watched as everyone left. “I think they like me.” She said quietly.

“Are you really that surprised?” He asked, while helping her back into her jacket. She just shrugged.

“Ori? Seriously?”

She turned back to face him. “I didn’t know what to expect with them. I like them. They’re nice, and I can tell they genuinely care about you. I’m…I’m really glad things turned around for you after graduation.”

He noticed her eyes were starting to turn glassy, and when he reached for her, she pulled back. “I’ll see you outside, Beck.” She turned and fled out the door.

Beckett frowned. _What the hell just happened? I thought she was happy tonight._

He grabbed his own jacket and ran after her. Once outside, he realized it was still pouring rain. He saw Oriana about halfway through the parking lot. His heart sank as he saw she was not alone. She was with Chase.


	14. Confrontations

Beckett’s heart was racing. _Why the fuck is Chase here? And why is Oriana talking to him? After everything he’s done…_

His hands curled into fists, and anger started bubbling up to the surface. He started towards them, ready to let them both have it. _We had a good night. I thought she was happy with me. I thought we were friends. I thought…_

He paused briefly as he saw Oriana trying to go around Chase, but he grabbed her arm to keep her there. He heard her yell for him to let go. He couldn’t hear what Chase said back, but he said it with a sneer. Beckett broke into a run, arriving at Oriana’s side only a second later.

“She said let her go!” Beckett shouted. Chase dropped his grip in surprise, then narrowed his eyes.

“Harrington, right? Stay out of it, she’s my girlfriend.”

“I am NOT your girlfriend, Chase. Not anymore. I haven’t been for a long time now that I think about it.” She retorted.

Beckett could see her shaking, with fire in her eyes, and knew she was beyond upset to see him. _I shouldn’t have doubted her. Of course, she doesn’t want him._

“I really think you should go.” Beckett reached out for her hand, gently interlacing his fingers with hers. He felt her shaking stop at his touch, and she squeezed his hand tightly.

“Wait a minute…” Chase was looking between the two of them. “Don’t tell me…are you on a _date?”_ He asked angrily.

“So, what if I am?” She shot back. “It’s none of your business, Chase!”

_So, she considers this a date…Or is she just saying that?_

“Harrington. You’re on a date with _Harrington?_ He’s an asshole! He fucking hated you, Oriana! Why would you give him the time of day?”

“I didn’t hate…” Beckett started

“His name is _Beckett. Beckett_ Harrington. And he is a better man that you will _ever_ be, Chase!” She shouted again.

Beckett’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at her in shock.

_I’m…what?_

But then Chase laughed. “You’ve got to be kidding. I get it, you’re doing this to make me jealous. Well, unfortunately for you, it didn’t work. Now come on, Oriana, we’re going home.”

He reached for her again and Beckett quickly stepped between them, pulling her behind him protectively. “She said she doesn’t want you. That means she’s not going anywhere with you.”

“Get out of the way, _Harrington._ This doesn’t concern you. It’s just the game we play. We break up, she comes back…it’s what we do.” He jeered, running a hand over his face to wipe the rain away.

“Yeah, I’ve heard about your so-called games. Doesn’t sound like any of them were much fun for her.”

Chase snorted. “What did she tell you? That I hurt her? That my friends raped her? She always was a liar. She wanted them. She begged them for it. She begged me to let them and told me to watch. She was desperate for it. You should have heard the way she screamed…”

Beckett suddenly swung his arm and punched him right in the jaw!

“Aauuggghh!!” Chase stumbled backwards at the force and landed in a puddle.

“Beckett!” Oriana cried, losing her grip on him as he advanced on Chase.

“She never said anything. You just told me everything. Friends, plural?? What kind of despicable human being are you? You should have protected her. You should have loved her!” Beckett yelled, punching him again as he tried to stand back up.

“You don’t deserve to be in the same _space_ as her!” He yelled again, kicking into his ribs. Chase huffed out, wincing at the pain, and in a flash was standing, taking a swing at Beckett. Beckett easily dodged this, grabbing Chase’s arm and bringing it back in a hold, wrenching it behind him, causing Chase to howl in pain the more firmly Beckett held on, before suddenly swinging around and punching him again, knocking him back on the ground, before Oriana was back at his side, pulling him by the hand.

“He’s not worth it, Beck. Can we please just go?”

Beckett felt warmth at her touch, and instantly started calming down. He turned to look into her wide brown eyes, and all he wanted to do was take her away from here, away from Chase, away from anything that may hurt her. Chase didn’t protect her, but Beckett sure as hell would.

Chase chuckled again from the ground. “Isn’t that adorable. She even has a nickname for you. You moved on pretty fast, huh babe?”

“Not as fast as you.” She snarled. “You moved on before we were even over.”

“You’ll be back. This guy will get sick of you, fast, once he sees what a freak you are.” Chase carefully rose from the ground, shooting daggers with his eyes, before turning to leave when Oriana ran up and slapped him hard across the face. He reeled back in surprise, his face twisting in anger. Beckett watched as Chase brought his arm up, his fist clenched, and brought it towards Oriana.

“NO!!!!!” Beckett shouted, running and shoving Chase so hard, he almost fell again. He could see the wheels spinning in his head, before stepping towards Beckett menacingly.

Just then, a car pulled into the parking lot, the lights illuminating everything. Chase growled and gave them one last look. “Don’t come crying to me when he dumps you, Oriana. And you know he will. You’ll never be good enough for someone like him. He has a reputation to uphold. You’ll never be good enough for anyone really. You’re lucky I wanted you as long as I did. You are nothing. You’re worthless.” He got into his car and sped out of the parking lot, leaving Beckett and Oriana alone.

“He won’t be back.” She said softly. “But he will spin the story and probably tell people he put you in the hospital.” She looked at him guiltily. “I’m so sorry, Beckett. I didn’t mean for you to get caught up in all my crap. I don’t even know how he knew I was here.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Beckett started towards her slowly “Are you okay?”

“You stood up for me.”

He nodded. “Of course. I always will.”

They were holding each other’s’ gaze as Beckett continued to approach her.

He saw her swallow hard. “But you shouldn’t have put yourself between…”

Beckett cupped her face in his hands and cut her off with his lips, kissing her softly, then pulling back slightly, their lips just centimeters apart. He held his breath…then felt her close the distance and kiss him passionately, her hands wrapping around him. Again and again they kissed, not caring about the rain, not caring if anyone saw, not caring about anything but each other. They finally broke apart, breathless.

“Can we go home?” She whispered

Beckett’s heart soared at the thought that she considers his home her own. He nodded, and brought her to his car, unlocking the doors and putting her in the passenger seat. He quickly ran to his own side of the vehicle and climbed in, brushing his wet hair back with his hand. As he turned on the engine to start the heater, she took his bruising hand and ran her tongue seductively along it, making him tingle as the wounds disappeared, and small suns dotting his skin where they used to be.

_Fuck me, she can do it with her tongue too??_

He inhaled sharply, feeling his dick jump involuntarily. Then she was on him again, kissing him furiously.

“Ori.” He moaned as she climbed onto his lap and ground her hips into his. “Ori, we can’t do this here.”

“But you might pull away again and I don’t want you to.”

He looked her square in the eye. “Never. Never again. Now come on, buckle up.”

He started driving, all too aware of her wet body. He wanted that wrapped around him, and she wasn’t helping the situation as she kept running her hand over his now throbbing cock. She started fumbling with his belt, then his zipper.

“Ori, no” He groaned as she released him and took him in her hand.

“Yes” She breathed, starting to stroke up. He threw his head back against the seat in pleasure as his hips bucked up into her touch.

“Seriously, Ori, you don’t have to…”

She started stroking faster, and Beckett quickly pulled to the side of the road.

“Fuck” He hissed through his teeth. He took his own hand and reached over her now, brushing it against her legs, her inner thighs…and felt her tense. He immediately pulled his hand back and stopped hers from continuing.

“I’m sorry.” He rasped. “I know what he said had to be hard to hear. It was for me as well. I can’t even imagine how…”

“Shhhh. Beckett. Shut Up.”

“Ori, I can wait. You know I can. If you’re feeling overwhelmed right now…”

“I’m feeling that I need you right now.” She looked into his eyes and Beckett was completely overcome by emotion, both his own and hers mingling together and it took his breath away. He could feel her pain at what Chase had said, he could feel her worry that she really wasn’t good enough for anyone, but most of all he felt passion. For him. Gratefulness, respect, strength, comfort, safety, and lust. He could feel the way she trusted him above all others, even in such a short amount of time.

He leaned forward again, brushing his lips against hers and for a moment they just kissed softly, knowing that they were both feeling the other. He could feel her becoming stronger the more they kissed, and he knows this is what he wants for the rest of his life. He finally breaks apart, kissing over to her ear.

“I will always be yours, Ori. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll make it happen. You are safe with me.” He felt her shiver with anticipation and the way his hot breath felt against her ear.

She brought his lips back to her own, and gently laid her hand on top of his, guiding it towards her center.

“Are you sure” He whispered against her lips.

“I’ve never been more sure, Beck.”

Feeling the truth in her words, he lightly ran his fingers along her inner thigh, finding her wetness.

“You’re killing me” He moaned breathily as he realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear. “You didn’t wear underwear tonight”

He gently stroked her slick folds. She was already soaking wet but the more he ran his fingers along her slit the more her juices coated him and he wanted so badly to fuck her right then and there.

“Maybe I was hoping tonight would end with this, oh god…that feels so…oh fuck, Beckett.”

“You wanted this?” He asked, hardly able to believe his ears. “Even before we…”

“Yes, yes I want this. I definitely want this. I’ve been wanting this.”

“Even after what just happened and what…”

“Just touch me.”

He stroked her faster and faster, circling her hard nub with his fingers, before sinking them into her. “Cum for me, Ori.”

She tensed again, and he cupped her cheek in his free hand, kissing her gently.

“You won’t want me after.” She whispered.

He looked at her and saw fear in her eyes. “I assure you, Oriana. This will not be the last time you cum tonight.” He promised.

She gasped at his words, then started to relax into his touch, placing her trust in him. He played with her clit again, focusing on her movements and moans to get the right amount of pressure and speed she wanted. He was peppering her with feather light kisses, murmuring how he wants her, how good she feels to him, and the more he comforted her the more relaxed she became, feeling more and more of the pleasure he was giving her. Soon enough he felt her tighten around his fingers, her body rippling through an orgasm, her screaming out his name as she came. It was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, felt, or heard. When the waves subsided, he pulled his fingers out and placed them in his mouth, licking her sweetness off of them, feeling her hooded eyes watch him do so.

He pulled her in for another searing kiss, one hand around her waist and the other on the back of her head, trying to pour his emotions into it, while she returned the move with fervor. Finally pulling back, he turned the car back on. She reached her hand for his hardness again and he gently stopped her.

“I want this more than anything, Oriana, but I don’t want this to turn into some quickie in a car. The things I want to do…they do not include being quick.”

Her eyebrows shot up and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression on her face. He put his throbbing cock back into his pants and pulled back onto the road, his hand holding hers, and giving light squeezes every now and then in reassurance.

When they finally arrived home, he threw the car in park, turning off the engine. “Let’s go.” He said huskily.

They darted out in the rain again, arriving on the porch, him taking her in his arms and pressing her against the wall as he kissed her again.

“Beckett.”

“Hmm?”

“Open the fucking door.”


	15. Matter of the Heart

Standing in his bedroom, Beckett slowly went back up to Oriana, afraid she wasn’t going to want to continue where they left off in the car. He paused just before he reached her, waiting for a sign. She closed the distance, pressing her lips against his softly, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the kiss with fervor, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her closer to him, she moaned against his lips, parting her own, and he swept his tongue inside, exploring, tasting. Her tongue danced with his, and they stayed that way for a long time before they broke apart, him showering her neck with kisses and light nibbles. When he nipped at her ear she moaned loudly and pressed her body as close to him as she possibly could before snaking her hands up his chest, and slowly undoing his shirt buttons and skimming his bare chest lightly with her fingers as she went.

His heart was beating rapidly as she reached the last of the buttons, and gently pushed his shirt off him, taking a moment to trace his hard muscles, smiling into their kiss. He’s never been more grateful for his yoga routine than he is now. She dipped her head and started pressing kisses to his chest, using her tongue to swirl around his sensitive areas. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Taking her shoulders, he turned her around to face the mirror. Ever so slowly he unzipped her dress and untied the halter. As the fabric fell in front of her neck, he took both of his hands to each grab one side and brought them down to reveal her perfect breasts. Letting go of the fabric, he cupped one in each hand, watching her as she leaned back into him, giving him better access. Her eyelids fluttered shut as he tweaked her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, drawing a gasp from her lips. Letting go, he moved his hands back to the fabric of the dress and pushed it the rest of the way off her, leaving it in a puddle on the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked it away. He nuzzled his face into her neck, gently scraping her skin with his teeth, bringing one hand back up to her breast and sliding the other down her stomach, down her thigh, then with a feather light touch he skimmed his fingers up to her mound. She turned her head towards him and moaned as he finally reached her center.

“So wet for me.” He murmured in her ear.

“Mmhmm” She whimpered, bucking her hips into his touch.

He let out a soft chuckle as he stroked along her folds, causing another moan to escape her lips.

“Do you like me touching you, Ori?” He whispered

“Oh my god, yes” She breathed back.

He slipped a finger inside her, causing her to cry out. He moved it slowly in and out of her, enjoying the little sounds coming out of her mouth. Inserting another finger, he picked up the pace, his erection pressing into her.

“Oriana” He said huskily. “Can I taste you?”

“Stop asking and just do what you want.” She begged.

The corners of his mouth turned up, and he led her to his bed. He gently sat her down on the edge, and knelt in front of her. Placing a hand on each of her knees he spread her legs, his eyes falling down to see what was waiting for him. He inhaled sharply.

“Your pussy is perfect.” He murmured, flicking his eyes up to meet hers. “Now I’m going to ask again, and this time you’re going to say yes or no, and I’m going to listen to what you really want. Can I taste you?”

He didn’t miss the look of surprise in her face before she gave him the answer. “Yes. Please.” She whispered.

He wanted to wait. He wanted to tantalize her, but instead he found himself going straight for it, pressing a kiss to her lower lips.

“So fucking perfect.” He licked her with his tongue back and forth as she moaned in response and dug her fingers into his hair. In response, he moved his hands to her ass, pulling her forward as he dove his tongue inside of her, getting it as far in as he can, and her back arched, her head thrown back as she cried out at the intrusion.

“Fuck, Beckett…Oh, Beck…BECK!!”

He moaned into her, loving the way his name sounded upon her lips, withdrawing his tongue and swirling it around her cunt before thrusting it back in and out, enjoying fucking her like this.

_Beckett….BECKETT!!!!_

Replacing his tongue with his fingers, he focused in on her swollen nub, biting it ever so gently while curling his fingers against her wall, causing her to start bucking into him, her breaths coming faster and faster.

“Right there” She writhed in his embrace, pumping his fingers in and out of her, still fiercely tonguing her clit, going faster and faster the more she trembled.

“Beckett, I need you.” She whimpered. “I need you inside me.”

“I want you to cum for me again first.” He said hoarsely, picking up his pace again, feeling her walls begin to squeeze around his fingers, her juices flowing freely. A moment later she cried out, her body shuddering as she found her release.

Removing his fingers, he slowly lifted his head, she was panting heavily, eyes hooded. He took a moment to admire his view of her, her perfect glowing skin that was currently begging him to touch it. But there was something missing. He took her arms with one hand and passed over her wrists with the other in concentration. Her scars came into view, no longer hidden. She frowned and pulled her arms away from him, standing up quickly.

“Why did you do that.”

“Because I want you. All of you, and that includes your scars. Our scars make us who we are, Ori. You don’t have to hide from me.”

He stood up and reached for them again, lifting up and pressing a kiss to each one, telling her she’s beautiful, that her scars are beautiful because they are hers. Glancing up he saw tears welling in her eyes…then suddenly she gasped, a look of shock on her face.

“That’s impossible. There’s just…that…what did you do. Hide them again?”

Confused, he looked back down…and the scars were gone, there was no trace of them.

“I…I didn’t do anything, I swear.” He told her.

“Then where did they go?”

_I have no idea._

He thought he saw a flash of recognition in her face, but as he started to ask, she captured his lips with her own and he immediately felt a difference from the last time he kissed her. It was more passionate, more desperate, as though she wants him to release all the pent up tension he’s developed over the years of wanting her. What had started off as slow, sweet, and sensual soon turned frenzied and wild. Her hands were now removing his belt, unzipping his pants, and sliding them down his legs. He groaned as she took him in her hand, slowly pumping up and down his shaft, kissing his neck.

“Fuck, Ori, that feels so…”

In a flash she had dropped to her knees and had him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip. He gripped her hair and helped her take him farther into her mouth, her moaning causing sweet vibrations against his cock.

_Fuck, I’m too close_

He brought her back up to her feet and backed her into his bed. He quickly kicked the remaining pants off and he climbed over her body and hovered.

_This…I can’t believe this is happening._

He could swear his heart was going to explode out of his chest, and while staring deep into her eyes, she gave him a slight nod, opening her legs wide, inviting him in.

His breath caught in his throat and he reached for his night table, where he had a brand-new box of condoms that he’d picked up after their brief make out session the other night.

“Let me grab a…”

“Take me” She whispered, interrupting. “I want to feel only you.”

He swallowed, his mind racing. _No condom? But she said she always_ …

“Please” She whispered again, and with that he stopped thinking, and slowly pressed his length into her, giving her time to adjust to his girth, her gasping beneath him, her eyes never leaving his own as she took him in.

“Oriana…fuck you feel so good.” He murmured, lowering his lips to hers as he moved slowly in and out of her. He pulled his face back, he wanted to watch her while he was inside. She was staring at him almost hypnotically with every thrust.

 _“Mmmm Beck, yes, yes”_ It was more of a sigh escaping her, her nails digging into his back as her legs wrapped around his waist, her heels pressing into his ass, guiding his movements to take him as deep as she could, eyes half closed in pleasure.

As he picked up the pace, the room went silent except for the sounds of their combined wet arousal, and the breathless quiet moans the harder and faster he went. The only time their eye contact would break was when they would kiss. He began to feel a tightening in his balls, and his breathing was becoming more erratic.

“I’m gonna cum, Ori. I’m gonna come so hard.” He gritted out.

“Yes, Beckett, cum in me. Fill me up.” She begged

“Are you sure” he rasped

“YES!” She bucked her hips up to match his next thrust and they fell apart together, him pumping his seed deep inside her belly, watching her face twist in sheer pleasure, before he buried his head in her shoulder, emptying himself completely.

As their breathing slowed, he peppered her neck, jaw, and lips with gentle kisses, unable to get enough of her sweetness, not wanting to leave her warmth that he was enveloped in. He wanted to stay inside her forever. When he finally pulled out and rolled to the side, he pulled her into a tight embrace as she snuggled into his side, her fingertips drawing light circles on his chest. She still hadn’t said anything though and he was getting nervous.

_Was it awful? Does she regret it? She’s so quiet._

“I do hope that was satisfactory for you.” He finally said aloud. He was met again with silence, and then he felt a wetness on his chest.

_Oh no. She hated it. She hates me. I was terrible. I took advantage. I’ve ruined everything._

With his free hand he tilted her head towards him and saw the tears that she was silently releasing.

“I’m so sorry, Ori, I don’t know what I was thinking, we shouldn’t have done that. I understand if you think I took advantage or should have used a condom or…”

But she stretched and kissed him, cutting off his words. “It’s not that.” She whispered

His eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t understand. Why are you upset then?”

She gazed into his eyes. “Because you’ve ruined me.”

His heart practically stopped beating, turning cold, and he immediately needed to get away. “I…I see. Very well, I’ll uh. Go. I’m sorry, again.” When he tried to get up, she wouldn’t let go, using enough force to keep him down.

“No, you don’t get it.” She told him. “Beck…no one’s ever looked at me like that before. Not during sex, not on a date, never.”

She closed her eyes a moment, then reopened them and took a deep breath. “That wasn’t sex just now.” She murmured. “You were inside me, making love to not just my body, but to my soul. Don’t you see?”

“Ori…”

“This, here.” She moved her hand over his heart. “This beats for me, doesn’t it? It always has. How did I never see that before?”

“I never let you.” His voice was low, still a bit confused.

“I really wish you had” she whispered, kissing him again.

“I find it hard to believe that it would have mattered.” He told her. She went quiet again, her fingers back to tracing light shapes on his skin.

“What do you mean, ‘I ruined you?’ If this felt good, I don’t see how you’re not okay.”

She chuckled lightly, her breath hot against his bare skin. “What I mean by that is you’ve ruined me for anyone else. No one has or will ever compare to you. That I’m positive of.”

_Seriously? Why would I ever want anyone else? And why would she?_

“I have an easy solution for that.” He tilted her head back up and met her soft gaze. “Don’t be with anyone else. Be with me.”

She gave him a sad smile, and Beckett saw fear returning in her eyes. “You won’t always want me.” She whispered. “I’m really not good enough for you.”

Beckett paused, shaking his head. “You’re wrong. I’ve wanted you for four and half years, Oriana. I think my feelings go deeper than you realize.”

He rolled her over, so he was on top of her again, and she let out a surprised squeal. “I think you’re underestimating me.” He murmured, kissing her nose. “I think your own feelings may run deeper than even you realize.” He kissed her forehead. “And I think…” He pressed his fully erect dick into her again, watching her as she took him inside, her mouth opening as she felt him and pressed a kiss to her parted lips. “It’s going to be my mission to make you see that.”


	16. In My Eyes

The next morning, Beckett groggily opened his eyes, immediately overcome with Oriana’s presence. His room smelled of their joint arousal, and he found himself smiling, thinking back to the previous night…or rather, the whole night. He thought of their date, and how well it went, he thought of Chase showing up and how he punched him, hard. He thought about how he fingered her in his car, and how much she liked the sweet comments he murmured in her ear while doing so. The way he undressed her, and touched her gently, before entering the slick apex between her legs. He’d never had sex without a condom before, and it was the most amazing thing he ever experienced. But it was amazing because it was with _her._ He was her first for something, and he could hardly believe it.

In the middle of the night, he woke up to her gently stroking along his inner thighs, teasingly not quite touching his growing erection. He’d made love to her again and she purred in contentment after he came inside her for the third time that night, and then he didn’t stop kissing her until she was just about to sleep again.

Instinctively, his arm tightened around her in the early morning hours, and he pressed gentle kisses on her shoulder and back. He couldn’t get enough of her, and the evidence of that was pressed into her back. He felt her stir in his embrace, and he froze his movements, not wanting to scare her.

“Mmmm you don’t have to stop.” She murmured. “By all means, keep kissing me.”

He chuckled lightly and resumed his kisses, now starting to run his fingers up and down her stomach, moving his head so he could kiss her neck, making sure to get that one freckle he discovered behind her ear. He fell in love with that freckle the first time he saw it, years ago. He was sitting directly behind her in class. She had swept her long dark hair over one of her shoulders, revealing one side of her neck, and there it was, almost hidden away. He’d felt a current of electricity when he saw it and wanted to kiss it ever since. He always looked forward to days she wore her hair up, as he knew it would be revealed to him once more. She gasped as he sucked gently on her earlobe, and reached an arm behind her, until she was touching his back, pressing him closer, and giving him better access to her front.

He massaged one of her breasts, gently kneading it and rolling her nipple between his fingers, causing her to whimper in pleasure. He thrust his hips into her, letting her know exactly how turned on he was. He took his top leg and moved it between hers, so one her legs were draped over his, then slowly brought his fingers down, cupping her pussy in his hand.

“You’re soaked…again.” He groaned into her ear. He circled her sweet spot with his finger, going faster and faster until she was begging him to take her. Not needing any more encouragement, he removed his hand and guided himself into her, grunting at the sensation as her silky warmth wrapped around his cock like a glove.

“Oh my god, Beckett, you feel so…ohhhhhh….”

“Your pussy fits me perfectly, Ori.” He thrust harder into her, his hand splayed across her stomach, keeping her tightly against him, curious how she likes sex. Does she always like it slow and sweet? Does she sometimes like it hard and fast? Which does she actually prefer? He was determined to find out.

She cried out at the pressure, but to his surprise, encouraged him along. “yes, Beckett, yesssss…take me…fuck me…ohhhhhhh”

She pushed her hips back into him, taking him deeper and matching his thrusts, and he buried his face in her hair. His finger was back at her clit, rubbing it in the tempo he was fucking her. She was writhing with pleasure, and Beckett felt himself become even harder. He didn’t even think that was possible, especially since he was already inside her, but the sounds she was making drove him wild. “How do you like it, Ori, tell me more what you like.”

“I like _you_!” She rammed herself into him, taking him as far inside her as she could, and Beckett exploded inside her, unable to contain his orgasm.

“Shit” He muttered, completely embarrassed, after he’d finished emptying his seed inside her. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” She laughed. “Why on earth are you sorry for that?”

“I...came too fast. You should have come first. That won’t happen again.”

“Hmmm. So, you really, really like it when I say that I like you?” She teased, and Beckett turned bright red, thankful she wasn’t facing him right now.

Then she moved so he fell out of her and turned herself around in his arms, cupping his cheek with her hand. He stopped breathing as she met his eyes. “I really do, you know. I know it may not seem like it…and you’ll probably say I’m crazy, but…I’ve always…kinda…felt you. Not like this.” She added quickly, seeing the surprised look on his face. “But I could tell when you were around.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

She bit her lip, and he leaned into her, taking it between his own teeth, biting softly while pulling back. He grinned when he saw her smiling at him.

“Well…” She trailed off, looking at him sheepishly. “I kindof already told you. Not that I ever expected you to think anything of it, or that I’d ever explore to just what depths that sense could go.

Beckett furrowed his eyebrows. “Ori, what are you talking about?”

“When you were around, I would always feel this…tingling sensation. It really troubled me at first, but as time went on…eventually I found a bit of comfort in it.”

“Tingled?” He asked. She nodded, and he looked over to his bookshelf where his yearbook now sat. The words she wrote to him flashed in his mind.

_I would notice you near me, and I would tingle in excitement thinking you were going to come up to me._

His heart started fluttering as she continued. “I felt it in the bar before you approached. But I hadn’t actually seen you. I thought it was weird feeling that again when you clearly were not around. I hadn’t felt it since graduation. But then you were next to me, stubbornly refusing to leave my side.”

Beckett went silent. _She…felt me? She felt that same recognition I felt when she was near?_

“Beckett…”

_That’s not possible. There is no way this happens. No way it’s always happened, no way it’s grown._

“Beckett!”

_In all my studies, why did I never research this? There has be literature, why did I never come across it? I was constantly in the library, it doesn’t make any…_

“BECKETT!!”

He snapped his eyes to hers, finally realizing he had actually stopped breathing.

“What’s wrong?” She asked

“Oriana, is that a serious question?”

“You’re freaking out again.” She said quietly.

“I…”

“It’s okay” She sighed. “I get it. I’m a freak.”

“On the contrary.” He responded. “I felt it too.”

She gave him what he interpreted as a look of relief. “Really?”

He smiled softly. “Really. And you’re right, I did always put myself near you. In class, in the quad…I just wanted to be near you. I still just want to be near you, Ori. Do you have any idea how excited I was to see you? How excited I still get to see you? You are the best part of my day, every day. Being with you, it’s…it’s like a dream.”

“You know, you are very sappy, Beckett Harrington.”

“Only because I love…” He stopped short, exhaling loudly and avoiding her gaze.

“You love…?” She pressed

He could feel the blush creeping up his neck, spreading over his face, his cheeks burning. _Shut up you idiot. Don’t say it. Whatever you do, don’t say it. Oh my god, I’m such an idiot, I almost said it!_

“I love kissing you.” He quickly supplied.

She eyed him a long moment before responding. “Then I guess you should kiss me.”

And so he did. He kissed her and poured every ounce of love he had into it, and she returned it eagerly before breaking apart breathlessly.

“You said you wouldn’t cum before me again?” She murmured, reaching down and wrapping her hand around his length.

“Within reason.” He told her, suspicious.

She flashed him a mischievous smile. “I’d love to see you try.” She placed her hands on his chest and pushed up to straddle him.

“I’m afraid you’re at a disadvantage, Oriana. I just came. I probably won’t even be…” He moaned as she ground into him, causing his dick to harden immediately.

Her eyes lit up as she saw the effect she had on him, as she turned herself around, her pussy directly over his mouth, taking the tip of her tongue and running it along his shaft before swirling it around his head and taking him deep in her throat.

“Fuck” He hissed, diving into her depths with his own tongue. She moaned in response, the vibrations of her mouth around his cock driving him wild. He gripped her ass as he ate her hungrily.

“You taste so fucking good.” He growled against her and she moaned again, louder, more desperate, before letting him go with a ‘pop’.

“I want to taste all of you” She murmured, and once again Beckett turned a deep shade of crimson.

And then she was on him again, her sweet mouth warm and enveloping, and he was trying so hard to continue with her, but he was failing. She took him more and more, deeper and deeper into the back of her throat.

He grunted as she worked him, and good god, how many times he’s fantasized of this, never allowing himself to get out of control and take matters into his own hands. This is astoundly better than he ever pictured, and he involuntarily starting bucking into her mouth, moaning loudly as she cupped his balls with one hand and started sucking on just his tip.

“Ori” He muttered out

She went faster, swirling and sucking and running her tongue along his shaft.

“Ori. I can’t cont…ohhh”

She released him, turning herself back around, sliding herself down his body, meeting his gaze as she lowered her head between his legs and began again. She never broke eye contact, and the visual became too much to bear. He came inside her mouth with a loud guttural growl, still pumping inside her while she swallowed every last drop of his fluid.

He stared at her, at this goddess before him, unable to speak, having no words to describe what he was feeling. There is so much he wants to tell her, so much he wants to say, starting with how he’s been in love with her for years and wants an entire lifetime with her.

She crawled back into his side with a smirk. “Now who’s the silent one?”

He turned his head and stroked her hair gently with one hand. “Thank you.” He whispered.

She looked at him curiously. “For the blow job? You don’t need to…”

He cut her off with a deep and soulful kiss. “Just for being you.” He murmured, before kissing her again. Pulling away, she swallowed, hard.

“I, uh…you’re welcome…” She said uncertainly, searching his eyes for something he couldn’t pinpoint.

In a million years, he never could have guessed she was thinking the exact same thing he was.

_In my eyes, you are everything._


	17. Call Me Yours

When Sunday rolled around, Beckett had an idea. As they were snuggling on the couch drinking their morning coffee, he asked “Do you like bowling?”

She started chuckling. “Would you like to go bowling, Beck?”

His cheeks burned. “I enjoy it, yes. And I wouldn’t mind going on an actual first date with you. Just the two of us. In public. Maybe holding hands.”

“We already went on a date.”

“But not just us.”

“We made out in a parking lot.”

“We don’t have to go.” He said quickly, trying to backtrack, feeling completely foolish for even suggesting the idea.

She sat up, turning to face him. “I would love to go...” She started.

“Great, then let’s…”

“If you admit that this will be a second date. Our first date was with a group, and I wouldn’t change it for anything. So, if you can admit that we already had our first date, then I will go on our second date. Anywhere you want.”

He stared at her a moment, caught off guard.

“Beckett.” She laughed. “Seriously? Is that hard to wrap your sexy brain around? We did have sex after. And a lot of it. If that doesn’t scream ‘date’ then I don’t know what to tell you.”

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before meeting her eye and smiling, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. “Alright.” He murmured. “Then are you ready for date number two?”

“Readier than you are, apparently.” She joked, kissing him again.

“Ori, when you kiss me like that, I…I…” He moaned quietly as she moved herself into his lap, grinding her hips into his.

He pulled back, running his fingers through her hair. “You’re incredible, Oriana. How did I get this lucky? To have you in my arms right now?”

She smiled softly. “It’s not luck.” With that comment, she began kissing his neck and running her hands up and down his bare chest.

He grabbed her hands and held them, just looking at her, searching her eyes.

“Are you okay?” She questioned.

He nodded. “More than okay. I’m actually…great.” He grinned at her. “I’m great.”

_I have the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms. Things are pretty perfect right now._

Hours later, they walked into the bowling alley. Getting shoes and balls they began their game, and it quickly became clear that Oriana was a terrible bowler. He tried to hold in his laughter, but eventually failed as she ended the first game with 50 points.

“Shut it, Harrington. I never said I was good at it.”

“I’m just surprised. The Oriana Miller I know can do anything.”

“Hey! I _can_ do anything! But I won’t always be good at it!” She pushed his arm playfully as he went to start the second game. This time when it was her turn, he went up with her.

“What are you doing?”

“Relax.” He murmured from behind her, his hands trailing down her arms. “Just focus on the pins. Just focus on one spot. Do you have one in mind?”

She nodded.

“Good. Now, just…bring your arm back with the ball and then….” He helped her follow through, together watching as the ball rolled down the lane, knocking down half the pins.

“See? You’ve got this. Easy peasy.”

“Oh my god, Beck, you did not say ‘easy peasy’.” She laughed

“What’s wrong with that? It’s a good expression.” He defended.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her ball as it came back.

“Well it is.” He stepped behind her again, helping her follow through, knocking down all but one pin.

Stepping up for his own turn, Beckett carefully lined up his shot, and as he began to swing, Oriana called from behind him.

“Shake that sexy ass!!”

He jumped in surprise, releasing the ball, throwing it directly into the gutter, and spun around to see a very amused Oriana smirking behind him.

“Ori!”

“Beck, did you get sunburned, somehow?” She asked innocently.

“What?”

“Your face is beet red.”

He did feel his cheeks burning and was pretty sure the crimson color he was sure he was, was now flush all over his body.

“God, you’re adorable when you blush.”

“I…” He blushed harder, snatching up his returned ball and going back up to the lane, completely self-conscious of his ass. He could feel her eyes practically undressing him and he shivered in anticipation. He lined up his shot and got a spare.

Oriana joined him on the floor. “Well, well. Someone also likes it when I’m checking them out, making them blush…”

“It’s your turn.” He mumbled out.

“Hey.” She took his hand and pulled him to her. “Look at me.” She tilted his chin up so he met her gaze. “You, Beckett Harrington, are a force to be reckoned with. And I wouldn’t have you any other way.” She kissed him sweetly before taking her ball. Taking his hand, she pulled him behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, his other one sneaking up her forearm as he gently pressed a kiss to her cheek.

He could feel her grin at the touch and his heart fluttered, his one hand reflexively tightening on her waist, flushing her against him.

He helped her bring her arm back again, sending the ball speeding down the lane…knocking down all the pins, getting a strike.

“Aaaauuhh!!! Did you see that, did you see???” She jumped up and down excitedly, before twirling around in his arms, and practically knocking him over as she threw herself at him. Standing just a breath away, she murmured, “Beckett…can I stay in your arms? Always?”

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair. “I would love nothing more.”

They were once again lost in each other, forgetting their surroundings until one of the alley employees cleared their throat. Breaking apart breathlessly, they both looked at the clerk.

“If you’re done bowling, I need you to move your party of two somewhere else before you give the entire building a lot more than they paid for.” The employee smirked as the tips of Beckett’s ears turned red.

“I’ll go turn in our shoes, I’ll meet you by the door.” He told her, hastily removing his shoes and then practically shoving her into a chair so he could take hers too.

“Geez, Beckett, slow down. We were just kissing.”

“Oriana.” He growled. “It wasn’t exactly just kissing.”

She looked at him questioningly before he stood up again, and then she saw what he meant. “Ohhhhhh” Her eyes brightened. “Well then. We better get home and take care of that.” He hastily returned their bowling shoes to the counter before clasping Oriana’s hand in his and practically yanking her out to the parking lot and back to the car.

“This is a bit familiar.” She said slyly.

“I want to show you something. The sun is setting soon, and I want to bring you to my favorite spot in town. Well, out of town, really.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Okay…”

He could feel his heart thumping wildly. He hadn’t planned on getting a huge hard on at the bowling alley, and he really really wanted to take her to his special place. He knew she’d appreciate it, and even though he would love to take her home and fuck her, this was more important.

“You’re kinda acting funny, Beck.”

He chuckled lightly. “I apologize. It’s not my intention.” He placed her hand on her leg and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I promise.”

She nodded and leaned her head back against the seat, just watching him, her eyes turning golden. He inhaled deeply at the light flooding throughout him.

_She loves me. She can’t say it yet…but she does. I feel it. She’s letting me feel it. No one has ever loved me before. I’ve never loved anyone else. I should tell her. Even if she doesn’t say it back._

Seeing the exit, he turned off the road and drove a bit more before coming into a small clearing. She gasped as she took in the view.

“Beckett….You can see everything from here.”

He nodded proudly. “Yes. I’ve been coming here for years. I think it’s a bit of a secret, very rarely do I come across someone else. Usually it’s just me. Come on.”

They stepped out of the car and walked to the edge of the outlook. The sun was just beginning to set, bathing everything in a golden light.

“It’s beautiful.” She murmured.

“A beautiful view for a beautiful woman.” He blushed lightly as she rolled her eyes.

“Beck?” I had a really good day.”

He smiled softly at her before turning back to the city below, the twinkling lights coming on as the sun moved further down the horizon. He wrapped her arms around her from behind, pulling her close, and moaned lightly as she rotated her hips in small circles, feeling him grow through his pants.

“You’re insatiable, Ori.”

“Only for you.” He could feel her hesitate before speaking again. “I have to tell you something, Beckett.” He turned her around, so he could look in her eyes.

“What’s that?” He murmured.

She bit her lip, and he leaned forward, grasping it with his teeth and pulling lightly.

She took a shuddery breath as he released it. “I’m not the most peaceful person in the world. I’m not even sure what peace is supposed to feel like, but… I think it may feel a lot like you. And that scares the hell out of me. I don’t want to hurt you, Beckett. You’re so good. You have such a good heart.” She placed her hand on his chest. “I just want you to know that. If I ever hurt you…It was never my intention.”

Beckett frowned, pulling her into a tight hug. _Why does she keep thinking that she’s going to hurt me? Why does she keep acting like this is all temporary? How can I get through to her?_ His mind was swimming with a million thoughts.

She kissed him fiercely, tugging him backwards until she hit the hood of his car. “Take me, Beckett. Take me now. I’m yours. So, claim me as your own.”

His dick jumped in his pants. “But we’re outsi…”

She gently pushed him away from her, pulling off her pants before hopping onto the hood of his car, spreading her legs wide, beckoning him with her finger. The sight was out of this world. The twinkling lights behind him, a beautiful girl in front of him, begging for him. He stepped closer to her and never broke eye contact as she undid his pants and shoved them down his legs.

“I’m yours.” She repeated, yanking him to her by his shirt. “Make me yours.”

He grabbed her hips and entered her in one fluid motion, her head falling back in ecstasy. “You’re mine.” He grunted.

“Yes” She breathed.

“Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours!”

He thrust in and out of her, completely overcome by emotion. _She only shows vulnerability to me. She loves me. I love her._

“Beck…” She moaned as he buried his face in her neck, biting into her flesh with his teeth.

“Ori…” He grunted

“Beckett…cum inside me. I need you to come inside me.” Her voice sounded desperate as she rocked into him, working together to intensify the pleasure, building the intensity.

_I love her. She loves me. I have to somehow prove that this isn’t temporary._

As he emptied his hot seed inside her, he had her flush against his body, the heat of their passion mixing with the cool air around them. Breathing heavily, he couldn’t bring himself to let go of her.

She whispered something so faint he had to ask her to repeat it.

“Official date number two…an entire weekend making love…I think I qualify as your girlfriend.”

He stopped breathing. “Did you just call yourself my girlfriend?”

She pulled her face back, cupping his rosy cheeks in her hands. “Can I be?” She whispered.

He grinned and pulled her in for another searing kiss. “You already are.”


	18. New Experiences

“Are you sure you have to go?” Oriana mumbled sleepily as Beckett was getting dressed.

“I do.” He confirmed, kneeling back on the bed, leaning in and kissing her softly. “I have a couple meetings, but other than that, I’ll always be around. You can text or call me anytime.” He blushed slightly, hoping he doesn’t sound completely desperate.

“Don’t you ever take a sick day?” She sighed.

“I’m not sick, Oriana.”

She rolled her eyes and sat up, the blankets falling from her bare chest. “That’s not the point. I want to be with you, just one more full day, Beck, please?”

He swallowed hard as his eyes flit down to her perky breasts. “I, uh…”

“You know you want to stay.”

“Of course I do, but that doe...what are you doing?”

Oriana shrugged innocently as she lay back down, removing all her covers and sliding her hand down her body. “I’m thinking of you, since you’re leaving and can’t assist with this.”

“Oriana.” He growled. “That’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair.” She responded with a moan, as a couple of her fingers slipped inside her drenched pussy.

“I can’t stay.”

“So, go. I’m not forcing you to stand there…oh Beckett….ohhhhhhh”

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. “Ori..”

“Shut up and leave, you’re ruining the moment.” She panted.

Now his eyes narrowed, and he turned on his heel and walked out the bedroom door, down the stairs and paused at the front door. _She’s up there…getting herself off…I’m so hard…she’s so hot…_

A loud moan came from upstairs, and he dropped his hand from the doorknob. _Guess I’ll be late today._

He ran back up the stairs, already unbuckling his pants, the heated sounds coming faster and more urgent. He burst back in the room and she sat up in surprise.

“Beckett?”

“I’m still going in. But there’s no way in hell I’m letting you cum without me.” He shoved his pants down, climbing on top of her, and entered her in one swift fluid motion.

“Beck!!!”

He grunted as he thrust in and out, hard and fast, sweat beading quickly on his forehead as he pounded into her. She was clawing into his back, surely leaving marks, as he took her breath away.

“Ori…You’re incredible….you feel so good…so good…aauuhh…Ori…” He lifted her up so she sat on top of him, still fucking with all his might. “So good…”

He kept one arm around her and reached the other between them as he began stroking her clit, the sounds she was making were his reward.

“Fuck…me…Beck…fuck…oh fuck! Oh FUCK!!!!” She screamed as she came, her body convulsing, her walls tight around his cock as he found his own release, filling her with his fluid until he had none left, then held her flush against his body as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go, but finally disentangling himself, feeling the regret and loss of her warmth at the same time. Kissing her on the temple, he murmured “There is nothing in this whole universe that I want more than to spend my whole day with you. I swear it. But I really need to go.”

He quickly dressed again, throwing one last longing look at the sinful girl in front of him, seeing her lazy smile of happiness and triumph, and went outside to his car.

After speeding to his office, he ran inside and straight to his office, shutting the door behind him. Turning on his computer, he hoped no one noticed he was twenty minutes late. Unfortunately for him, though, there was knock on his door about two minutes later.

“Come in.” Beckett said warily.

Dave stepped inside. “Do I need to start calling you ‘Tom’?”

Beckett looked at him in confusion. “What? Why would you call me Tom?”

“Because Tom is at least ten minutes late every day, and he even he got here before you. What happened? Did someone die?”

Beckett’s face flushed as his mind brought him back to his bedroom and fucking the girl he could finally call his own. He hadn’t taken her that hard before. He hopes she’s okay. _I need to find out asap. I hope I didn’t hurt her._

“No, no one died. I just…had…car trouble.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Beckett feigned offense. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Dave pointed to a spot low on Beckett’s neck. “So…it that oil? Grease? From the car? I can get a cloth and you can clean up.”

Beckett’s eyes widened in horror and his hand flew to his neck. “Wh-what? I have a spot?”

Dave rose an eyebrow. “Actually…it’s a little bit blue…more like a bruise. I don’t think that’s grease.”

His heart pounded as he frantically checked his reflection in a blank photo frame he’d purchased the previous week.

“There’s nothing there.” Beckett snapped, annoyed.

“You sure? Because it looks like someone might have bitten you. Who would bite you, Beckett?” Dave smirked.

“No one bit me.” He gritted out. _Oh my god, he knows. How does he know?? He already knew before coming in here, I know it._

“Alright, well. Meeting in ten. Might want to…freshen up. Ya know. From the car.”

Beckett scowled as he beelined for the bathroom and gasped when he saw himself in the mirror. _I really do look like I just got laid._

Furious with himself for giving in to Oriana’s demands, he quickly styled his hair as best he could, and tries smoothing the wrinkles in his shirt. _This is so embarrassing._

Finally he stopped, grimacing at his reflection in the mirror. He still looks a bit rumpled, but sure enough, there was no mark on him to be seen. Strangely…he was slightly disappointed. Shaking his head, he walked into the small conference room, where Tom sauntered over.

“Hey buddy.”

“Good Morning, Tom.”

“Heard I beat you here today. That’s odd.”

Beckett shrugged. “Car trouble.”

Tom chuckled. “Right. That’s what I heard.”

Beckett’s ears began to turn a shade of pink as Tom stood there, scrutinizing him. “You don’t quite look yourself. You’re not as put together as normal.”

“Car trouble.” He repeated, taking his seat

“Oh geez, Beckett, what happened to your back?”

_Oh, no._

“Did you get a cat?”

“No…” He trailed.

“Then someone clawed the shit out of you.”

Beckett’s jaw dropped at the brashness of his friend. “Jesus, Tom, what is the matter with you? We’re at work.”

“That’s not a denial.”

Beckett started opening his mouth to argue but instead shut his mouth and turned his attention to the presentation that was about to begin. He couldn’t concentrate at all. All he could think about was how devastated Oriana looked that morning when he said he was leaving. How soaked she was fingering herself. The insane sex they had, leaving him completely ill prepared for his day. He couldn’t shake her from his mind.

When the meeting ended, he went back to his desk and grabs his phone.

_Beckett: I can’t get you off my mind._

Several minutes went by before a response came through.

_Oriana: Good_ _😉_

_Beckett: Not good, I can’t work, this is a problem._

_Oriana: Guess you should have stayed home then._

_Beckett: I said I couldn’t._

_Oriana: Okay, Beck._

_Beckett: Do you have any idea how hard it was to leave this morning??_

This time, he didn’t receive a response. Sighing, he put his phone down and began sifting through his emails. He did his best to avoid conversation around the office. He had a feeling everyone must know about him and Ori. He always hated being in the spotlight when it came to his personal life.

When lunchtime rolled around, he shut his door and called Oriana.

He could tell she was smiling when she picked up. “Hey, Beck.”

He smiled right back. “Hey, Ori.”

“How’s your day?” She asked.

“It’s been interesting. Dave and Tom want to know what’s going on and I just don’t want to get into everything.”

“Aren’t they your friends?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“Then what’s the big deal?”

He bit his bottom lip. What _was_ the big deal?

“That’s a good question.” He responded. “I guess it’s not, it’s just it was so obvious I was late because I was having sex, and that’s a brand-new experience for me.”

She laughed, the sound like a bell in his ear. “An experience you should probably get used to.”

He grinned. “Probably.”

“You on lunch?”

“I am.”

“You got plans?”

“No, actually, I don’t have plans and I don’t have food, I suppose I should run out…”

“Unbuckle your pants, Beck.”

_Did she just say what I think she did??_

He cleared his throat. “What?”

“Your door locks, right?”

“How do you know that?” He questioned.

“It’s an office, Beckett. It doesn’t take a genius to know the door closes, and if a door closes, then usually it also locks.”

He blew out a breath before slowly getting up and locking his already closed door. Almost numbly he closed the blinds to his window. Going back to his chair, he unbuckled his pants and slid them and his briefs down.

“Okay.” He said in almost a whisper.

“Beckett…have you ever had phone sex before? I can practically feel your heart jumping out of your chest. We don’t have to, if you’re not comf…”

“Ori, what are you wearing?” He asked huskily

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line before she answered. “Well…I hope you’re not mad, but…”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Please tell me you’re serious about doing this, otherwise I’ll feel like a complete moron. I have my dick in my hand already, Oriana.”

“I’m wearing your blue blazer. The one you always wore in school.”

His breath hitched. “My what?”

“Your blue jacket…you should know, you only wore it every single day. I hope you’re not mad, I was just dying to try it on and see if it’s comfortable. Besides that, just panties. I never really got dressed.”

His throat was dry. “Why the fuck would I be mad about that?”

“I didn’t know if it was something only you could wear or…”

“I can see you in it.” He interrupted breathlessly, already stroking his length, imagining her in his blazer, his sacred blazer. “I didn’t know you liked it. Leave it on but take your panties off, tell me how wet you are for me.”

He could hear the excitement rise in her voice. “Panties are off. I’m VERY wet, Beckett.”

He stroked faster. “Sit down and spread your legs, plunge your fingers inside that sweet pussy of yours.”

He heard the moan come through and he knew she was fingering herself. This is by far the hottest thing he’s ever done.

“Did you ever picture me in this before, Beckett” She whimpered.

His lips curved upwards. “I’ve never pictured anyone in it before, nor has anyone but me ever worn it.”

There was silence on the other end of the line as her breathing became more erratic. “Do you want to see me in it later?”

“Hell yes.” He panted. “I don’t think I’ll ever see a sexier sight than that.”

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

He licked his lips. “Caress your clit. I want you to cum for me.”

“Mmmmm I want you, Beckett, I want you in me so bad.” Her moaning increased.

“Yeah…dip your fingers back inside…imagine it’s my cock.”

“Oh god, you have a great cock.”

His heart was fluttering, he could feel himself getting closer to release. “I love the way you feel, Ori. I love when you’re wrapped around me.”

“I love when you thrust inside me, going as deep as you possibly can, how you make me yours.”

“You are mine.” He growled.

“And you’re mine. And I want you to fuck me like you love me.”

_Like I…._

Suddenly he came, letting out a throaty groan as he dropped his phone to grab tissues, so he wouldn’t cum all over himself.

“Shit.” He muttered, picking his phone back up. “I’m sorry, Ori, I will…”

“YES!!!!” She shouted out, followed by whimpering and he knew she climaxed as well. “Oh my god, Beckett. Just…you are so much fun.” She giggled breathlessly.

“So are you.” He responded softly, in complete disbelief that he orgasmed in his office, with his colleagues right outside his door.

“I hope you weren’t too loud…” She trailed off, uncertainty creeping into her voice.

“Honestly, Oriana, I’m not even sure I care.” He murmured. “The most beautiful girl in the entire world wants me, is completely insatiable when it comes to me. The whole world can hear me for all I care.”

“Good to know.” She was beaming on the other end of the line, he can feel it, can hear it in her voice.

“Hey, Ori…”

“Yeah?”

“When I get home, I want you in nothing but that blazer.”

“You got it.”

They talked a little more about their respective days, Beckett smiling the entire time, until finally his break was over, and he needed to get back to work. After hanging up, he went to his door, unlocked it, and cracked it open, peeking out to see if anyone was staring. But there was no one.

He sighed in relief, opening the door wide now and reopening his window blinds. He was able to focus a tiny bit more, but he couldn’t get that sentence out of his head.

_“I want you to fuck me like you love me.”_

Everyone left him alone the remainder of the day, and when it was finally time to leave, he swung by Dave’s office, where he and Tom were still discussing some project they were working on.

“Hello.”

The two men looked up. “Oh, look who can finally speak to us.” Tom said sarcastically.

“Sorry about this morning.” Beckett told them. “I’m sure you know I wasn’t having car trouble. It’s just so unlike me to be late, and let myself get distracted by anything, and then have people actually care about it…So, I apologize.”

“You blew us off all day. Didn’t even come out for lunch.”

The tips of Beckett’s ears turned red. “I know…I was, uh…talking to my girlfriend.”

His reply was met with a pair of grins.

“Good for you!” Dave acknowledged.

“That’s great!” Tom echoed his sentiments.

Beckett’s eyes flit between the two of them. “…That’s it? One of you doesn’t owe the other money this time?”

Dave grinned again. “Not for this. Both of us thought you’d be a couple by now. Didn’t want to jinx it.”

“We definitely thought about it, though.” Tom teased.

Beckett chuckled. “Well, thank you for not betting against me. I appreciate it. You’re really good friends.”

“Holy shit, did he even just call us his friends?” Tom gasped, his hand over his heart.

Rolling his eyes in response, Beckett said, “Of course, I did. Have I never said that before?”

“Nope.”

“Definitely not. You’re not exactly the best at communication when it comes to personal things. But in your defense, guys don’t generally go around announcing friendships to the world.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “So I’ve heard about my communication skills.” He paused a moment. “I’m going to go home, now.”

“To your girlfriend that distracted you this morning and made you late?” Dave asked

Beckett’s face flushed. “It won’t happen again. Goodnight, guys.” He turned to leave and as soon as he was out of the office he heard quiet laughter. He narrowed his eyes and went right back in, seeing them in the middle of exchanging another $5 bill.

“What is this?” He accused. “You said you didn’t make a bet.”

“I said we didn’t bet about her being your _girlfriend._ We may have bet something else though.”

Beckett sighed in frustration. “What now?”

“Tom thought you’d call in because of her, and I thought you’d just be late because of her.” Dave said triumphantly.

“But we both thought she’d be your girlfriend by the end of the weekend.” Tom piped in. “So, we had to think of something else.”

“What if I was on time?”

Tom shrugged. “It’s a brand-new relationship. I doubt she wanted you to leave this morning.”

“You guys are assholes.” Beckett muttered, turning around again.

“But I thought we were really good friends!”

“Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow.” He mumbled, walking towards the door, where he paused and turned back one last time.

“Actually…I need to take a personal day tomorrow. I know I have those available, so see you Wednesday, instead.” He smirked and walked out the door.

_I can’t believe those guys. How can they bet my personal life like that? Why is that fun? I don’t see how my relationship with Ori is anything to bet on._

But then he realized, _They didn’t actually bet on my relationship. Just my reason for being late. They had too much faith in myself and Oriana being a couple to make any bet regarding that…._

He smiled on his way home, and once he was there he couldn’t contain his excitement to see her. Walking into the house he was greeted the way she promised she would…In nothing but his blue blazer.


	19. Flowers of the Sun

Tuesday morning, Beckett woke up with a smile. He didn’t have to go to work today, and he was so excited to spend it with Oriana. They lay there in bed as a tangle of limbs, kissing lazily as the rays of sun peek into his bedroom through the curtains. The kisses were slow, intimate, and full of promise. She smiles at him in between each one, and his heart soars with happiness. He felt a mess, as they basically fucked all night, yet he wasn’t tired one bit. They would both fall asleep in the aftermath for a while, and then wake back up and go at it again.

_Life is pretty perfect._

Oriana made a tiny whimper and he felt her wince slightly. He immediately broke the kiss they were in the middle of.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

She chuckled lightly. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Oriana, I know you winced. Just tell me.”

She rolled her eyes. “If you must know, Beck, I’m getting my period soon. It was just a little cramp. Nothing out of the ordinary in the life of a female, I promise.”

“Oh.” His face flushed. _I suppose that’s something I need to get used to._

“Hey, Beckett…” She started hesitantly. “I was wondering something. You don’t even have to tell me if you don’t want, but…I was wondering…how many girls have you been with?”

He froze. _She’s asking now?_

“I’m only wondering because…well, I never really saw you with anyone before. I’m just curious.”

He blew out a breath. “I’ve dated three girls. I didn’t particularly enjoy my time with any of them. I only went on dates because my parents begged me to. They were all the ‘correct sort of woman.’ I wasn’t interested, really, but…” He trailed off, blushing.

“…But?”

“I did sleep with two of them.”

She nodded at him, a mischievous smile breaking onto her face. “How long had it been for you…ya know. Before me?”

“Awhile.” He responded shortly.

“Why didn’t you like them?”

He kissed the top of her head. “Because they weren’t you.” He told her boldly.

Her breath hitched. “What?” She whispered.

He tilted her head up so he could look her in the eye and the words came tumbling out. “I’m in love with you, Oriana. It’s always been you. I’ve never wanted anyone else. But I didn’t think I’d ever know what it would be like to love you openly. So, I’ve just loved you in secret for years.”

Beckett wasn’t sure what he expected from his confession…but he certainly was not expecting the reaction he got. Her eyes narrowed, and he could practically see the fury building in them. She sat up and climbed out of bed.

“Ori?” He asked, confused.

She didn’t respond, just grabbed one of his shirts and left the room. He sat up, completely dumbfounded.

_What the hell just happened? What is her issue?_

He waited a moment, seeing if she would come back, but she didn’t. He ran down the stairs and saw her standing in the kitchen, staring out the window, her body shaking slightly.

“Ori?” He asked again, stepping up behind her. “What’s wrong? I’m not expecting you to say it back to me, but I feel it radiating from you, and I know you feel it from me. Why are you mad? Should I have waited?”

She whirled around and slapped him across the face, sending him stumbling back. His hand on his aching cheek, he saw anger in her, could feel nothing but anger towards him.

“What did I do wrong? Why are you so furious with me?”

Her eyes were watering, and she was shaking. “You’ve always loved me, Beckett? Really? Don’t fucking lie to me!”

“I’m not lying, Oriana, what is going on? You were grinning at me two minutes ago!”

Her eyes were becoming darker with each passing second. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why? Why didn’t you _tell_ me!?”

“I…I’m telling you now!”

“I was in _hell_ for years, thinking nobody would ever want me. That I would never be good enough for anyone but Chase, that he was the only one who could ever love me. If you had just SAID SOMETHING, maybe none of it would have happened!!!” She shouted.

“I didn’t know what was happening, Ori!” He shouted back. “You never talked to me! You saw me near you, you felt me near you, so why didn’t you say anything?? Why was it up to me??”

“Because _you_ didn’t have someone tearing you down every day, Beckett!”

His heart broke, watching her breathe heavily, gulping for air. _She’s about to have a panic attack. I’m giving her a panic attack._

“Ori…” His voice cracked, and he swooped her into his arms, holding tightly as she struggled to get loose.

“Let me go, Beckett.”

“No.” He said firmly.

“Dammit, let me go!!”

“No!”

She tried to break free one more time, but he held on tight, finally feeling her begin to relax into him, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, confident enough to loosen his grip and stroke her hair with one of his hands. “I’m so sorry. You’re right. I should have said something. I love you. I’ve always been in love with you, and I’m not going anywhere. You deserve everything good in this world, Ori. And I want to give it to you. I want to give you everything.”

“I’m still mad at you.”

“Then be mad at me. It’s not going to make me love you any less.”

She pulled back, looking him square in the eyes, her own still darkened. And then her lips were on his, he could taste the saltiness of her tears, could still feel her anger. He moved his mouth to her neck, sucking and biting, causing an illicit moan to escape her mouth. Her madness was driving him, he couldn’t help but be pissed off too. He grabbed his shirt from her and yanked it over her head, throwing it across the room, hearing the crash of something as it toppled over.

She reached between them, grabbing his dick, and pumping hard. He gasped at the heat, at the necessity, at the pure fire between them. He stopped her, reaching around and picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her up the stairs…into the room she’d been staying in before they were lovers. He laid her down on the bed and she looked at him questioningly.

“I have a question for you, now, Ori. One of your first days here you saw me in my room practically naked. You ran in here and then several minutes later I could have sworn I heard you moaning. I went to work hard as a rock, wondering what you were doing in here. So, enlighten me. Were you touching yourself?”

She smirked but said nothing.

“Show me.” He demanded. “Show me how you touch yourself when you think of me.”

She licked her lips, sliding a hand down her neck, caressing one breast, then the other, before trailing down her stomach, reaching the apex of her legs. He watched her finger slide between her folds, circling her clit, her chest heaving, her eyes watching him watch her.

“Is this what you did that day.” He growled.

She nodded, her back arching slightly as she hit a good spot.

“You wanted me then.” He confirmed.

“Yes.” She moaned.

“Is that the first time you ever thought of me like that?” He questioned, slowing stroking himself, his eyes still on her glistening pussy.

“No” She whispered, shaking her head.

His eyes flicked up to hers and he smiled slightly, seeing them their usual honey color again.

“Tell me when you first wanted me.”

“Freshman year. You were swimming in the lake and for that moment you looked so…free. Peaceful. Happy, even. I wanted to know what that felt like. I wanted to know what _you_ felt like.”

He paused his movements. _Freshman year._

“Before you were with Chase?” He asked, losing focus on the physical pleasure, on the visual pleasure of her.

“Yes.” She breathed, her movements stopping as well as she eyed him curiously.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and just sat on the bed. “Wow.” He muttered as he buries his face in his hands. There was silence in the room as he took in the information.

“When did you first want me?” She asked, hesitantly.

He lifts his head back up. “When we had detention freshman year. Also before Chase came along.”

“You argued with me the entire time.”

“And you were jumping around trying to catch books with your hands instead of using magic. You were wearing a flowering shirt, showing off your sun mark, a short skirt that rose along with you…teasing your black panties…and your breasts were…” He trailed off, the tips of his ears turning red. He sighed, laying down and pulling her to him.

“Ori…you said once it was fitting that I was the one you ran into in the bar, that this is the second time I’ve changed your life. When was the first?”

She sighed. “I was hoping you forgot I ever said that. It was when I was a junior and I was failing. Just giving up on life altogether…We were all given different assignments about different species of flora. You gave a presentation one day about sunflowers, how the yellow petals represent the sun, the solar plexus, and happiness. You’ve always been really into different plants. Anyway, you said it’s a ray of light in a world of darkness. A world full of deceit, violence, and lust. So many obstacles, so many people feeling trapped. The sunflower is an example of embracing yourself, because the plant is unique in both lifespan and stature, lasting longer than most, and standing tall. This makes them confident and strong. The sunflower flaunts its beauty, completely unashamed at how others may see it. A symbol to be a light onto yourself. It just made me realize that life is what I make of it. I was always in darkness. But I could choose to be the light instead. And maybe someday I would even see it again myself.”

“Plus, the Greek myth that goes along with it, about unrequited love. Forever gazing at the one you love, even though they do not love you in return.” Beckett added.

She smiled sadly. “Yes. The nymph who loved Apollo, but he fell in love with someone else. The person he loved was killed, and Apollo banished the nymph into the earth as a flower.”

“But even in flower form she still loved him and would spend all her days watching him as he moved the sun across the sky, just like sunflowers move to face the sun.” He finished.

They stared at each other a moment before Beckett spoke again in a hushed tone. “The whole thing was about you. Seeing you would brighten my day. You’ve always been my own personal ray of sunshine. And I was the nymph. Unable to reach you, but always loving you from afar.”

“We’re really dumb.” Oriana muttered.

“Yes. I do agree with that.”

“I could have been happy this whole time. I’m still mad at you for that.”

 _We both could have. Instead we were both miserable. But…_ Another thought occurred to him.

“Ori, what happened to your scars?”

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“They’re gone.” He stated. “They disappeared when I kissed them. There was a look on your face for just a fraction of a second, like you knew something.”

She bit her lip. “I suppose there’s no point in denying it. Remember I said Shreya couldn’t heal them properly because of the magic I used?”

Beckett nodded.

“Well. In an effort to not be stopped, I added in that only the purest and unconditional love can heal me. Obviously, I didn’t think anyone actually loved me. Shreya came along, and as my friend she loves me, which unfortunately let her seal my wounds shut, but they weren’t gone, and it took a while to recover from the loss of blood. And they still hurt forever. Honestly, I never thought the scars would disappear, and I hated her for it. I hated her for coming home early.”

“Do you still wish you had died?” Beckett asked quietly.

“After you gave that presentation…no. I needed a push to get back in the right direction. And you gave me that, without ever knowing it.”

“How are you feeling now?”

“I…feel…good. Really good, actually. Better than I have in…geez, I don’t even know how long.”

Beckett’s heart was fluttering. “Only pure and unconditional love?”

She nodded shyly. “I knew you must have loved me a very long time if you healed them like that. And the way you made love to me that night…I’d never felt anything like that before.”

She gently pressed her lips to his, savoring the sweetness of their joined lips. “I love you too, Beckett Harrington.” She whispered. “And as long as we have each other…we’ll have our sun.”


	20. The Edge Of Darkness

“And what, exactly, are your intentions with our sweet Oriana?”

Beckett blinked at the phone in front of him. “My intentions?”

“Yes. What, pray tell, do you intend with your relationship with our best friend?”

“Oh my god, you guys!!” Oriana shrieked, walking back into the room. “Tell me you’re not interrogating my boyfriend right now!”

“What do you expect us to do?” Zephyr asked, the faces of him and Shreya looking between Oriana and Beckett uneasily. “You break up with Chase, immediately move in with Beckett, and now you’re a couple? A serious one? What are you doing?”

“She’s obviously on the rebound.” Shreya mused. “And Beckett is clearly taking advantage of the situation.”

They both glared at him, and he felt his cheeks burning. Oriana had a video call with her friends scheduled and insisted that they tell them about their new relationship. It wasn’t going well. So far, they had called him a jerk, self-centered, boring, and now they’ve started in on how he’s using her, taking advantage of her, and he was beginning to get angry.

_They don’t even know me. If Oriana can give me a chance, why can’t they?_

“This is so irresponsible Oriana. Don’t get us wrong, we couldn’t be more happy that you ditched Chase. But why won’t you come join us on the rest of our trip? You only stayed because of him. And now, you’re going to stay because of Beckett? Can you not be single for 5 minutes?” Shreya scolded, turning her attention to Oriana.

“Guys, I got the job at the aquarium. I’m starting next week!”

Beckett grinned at the excitement in his girlfriend’s voice at the prospect of starting her job. She received the call earlier in the day, calling Beckett immediately after and squealing in his ear. He was so thrilled for her, and he was taking her to dinner to celebrate.

_As long as we make it through this call._

As Oriana told them about the job, Beckett studies their reactions. They seem happy enough for her, and there’s just one problem as far as they’re concerned. Him. It was quite obvious with the way they kept eyeing him, full of suspicion. He can’t blame them for being overprotective of her. After everything Chase and his friends did…and Beckett also knew that Shreya and Zeph didn’t even know the majority of it.

“I’m going to get a drink.” He murmured in her ear. “Do you want anything?”

She smiled and shook her head as he kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen. He was thirsty after being grilled with questions and downed a glass of water before returning to the living room, but hesitated just out of sight when he heard the next question.

“Oriana, please re-think this arrangement of yours. Are you sleeping with him just to get a free place to stay?”

“I can’t even believe you just asked me that. Is that really what you think of me?”

Beckett could hear the hurt in her voice, and his fists balled in anger.

“Honestly, Oriana, you spent so much time in an abusive relationship, how do you know this one is going to be healthy?” Zeph asked.

“And this really isn’t so much about you…” Shreya began. “We’re just worried you’re going to lose yourself in this guy. What do you really know about him? He was such a snob, he never talked to us, and I saw him looking at you a lot, it was creepy. He was always around.”

“We went to the same school, of course he was around.” Oriana laughed. “It’s not like it was a huge campus. And so what if he looked? Maybe he just liked what he saw.”

“I think you’re making a huge mistake right now, putting all your trust in him.”

“Well, then, I guess that’s what I’m doing.” Oriana snapped. “Making one huge mistake. Because god forbid someone actually love me for who I am and not who they want me to be. God forbid there’s someone who won’t use me for whatever his dick desires me to do. And god forbid I let my guard down around that person. Yes, I see now how this is just the biggest mistake of my entire life, thank you so much for pointing it out, guys, so so great of you.”

“…Did…you say love??” Shreya gasped. “Oriana…”

“Yes, that’s exactly what she said.” Beckett stepped back into their view, his heart thumping wildly. “I do love her. I’ve always loved her, that’s actually why you would catch me looking, and I didn’t talk because I didn’t know what to say, since I’m such a snob and all.”

Oriana smiled at him gratefully as he sat beside her again, interlacing his fingers with hers, giving them a light squeeze. “So, as much fun as this has been, I’m going to take her out to celebrate her new job now. Since she’s really excited about it and couldn’t wait to tell you until after dinner, I could practically hear her stomach growling from across the room.”

He looked into her big beautiful eyes, that were currently a golden color, the color they turn only for him and when she’s feeling a surge of love. He could lose himself in them forever if she’d let him.

Together they looked back at the screen. “We’re going to say goodnight, now.” Oriana told them. “We have a hot date planned.”

She handed her phone to Beckett. “Anything else you want to say? I’m going to get changed.”

He nodded and once she was gone, he turned back to the two faces gawking at him. “Just so you know, as far as my intentions go…She’s literally the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and we compliment each other really well. And if you guys were here, supporting your friend, you would see that pretty quickly. Goodnight.”

He hung up with a smirk and turned to get Oriana back. He jumped in surprise to see her standing just a few feet away.

“I’m sorry, Beck. I don’t know why I thought that would go well…I should’ve known better, especially since the first time they saw you didn’t go so well, either.” She looked down at the floor. “I’m really sorry they were so awful to you.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist. “They just care about you. They don’t want to see you hurt.”

“But you’re nothing like Chase. You would never hurt me. Why can’t they see that?”

He smiled softly at her. “Because they don’t know me.”

“How are you so calm about this? They ripped you apart!” She buried her face in his neck as he rubbed gentle circles on her back.

“Honestly, Ori, I’m furious right now. I kind of want to throw something. But they didn’t do it from a place of hate. They love you and they’re worried about you. They don’t know anything about me except what they observed in school, and I wasn’t exactly popular.”

“Yeah, well, Chase was extremely popular and look how great he was.” She rolled her eyes, pulling away.

“I love you, Beckett.” She murmured, cupping his cheek in her hand.

He leaned into the touch. “I love you so much, Ori.” He captured her lips with his own for a sweet and gentle kiss. “Do you still want to go out?”

“Actually…not really.” She confessed. “Maybe we can go out tomorrow instead?”

He nodded, seeing sadness in her eyes. “It’s your day, Ori. We can do whatever you want. But…I think I know what you need right now.”

He let her go and walked over to his stereo, selecting a song. “I think you need to relax for a few minutes.”

She looked at him curiously as the song began to play…then broke into a huge smile. “I love this song!”

He grinned at her, offering his hand. “Dance with me?”

She placed her hand in his and he pulled her close, swaying to an upbeat song, “Glad You Came”, by the Wanted.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I’m glad you came, I’m glad you came_

He sang the lyrics lightly to her as he twirled her around the room, her laughter ringing like a bell, her eyes twinkling as she joined in

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let’s go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

When the song finally ended, she threw herself in his arms, kissing him hard. “Thank you. I don’t know how you figure out exactly what I need and when I need it.”

He shrugged. “I just know you.”

“You do.” She confirmed. “Okay. Let’s go out.”

“You sure?” He asked, surprised. “I wasn’t trying to make you…”

“No!” She laughed. “I want to. I really do. And it’s fucking adorable that you chose that song.”

“I guess that makes it ours now?” He asked, hesitantly, his cheeks turning pink.

“You are such a dork.” She responded, as they walked to his car.

“But I’m _your_ dork.” He said proudly as he opened her door.

“Yes, that’s true.” She laughed again.

Arriving at their destination, they walked in holding hands. She looked around in wonder. “What is this place?”

“Hu Ke Lau. Only the best Polynesian restaurant to ever exist, and they actually opened one here not too long ago. I’ve been dying to come.”

“You know, considering it’s my celebration, you probably should have let me pick the restaurant.” She teased.

“But you don’t know the area. Do you not like Polynesian food?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had it, actually.”

“Well, beautiful, you are in for a treat.” He assured.

The server led them through the restaurant. It was extravagantly decorated with large trees, plants, aquariums, and even a little “river” full of fish that they needed to walk across via a mini bridge to get to their seats.

“This is incredible.” She murmured quietly.

“I thought you’d like it.” He said shyly. “I recommend…well…everything. But specifically, the Scorpion Bowl.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What the hell is that?”

He chuckled. “It’s basically a tiki drink. It’s got a few different rums, brandy, orange juice, lemon juice, maraschino cherries, pineapple…and they light it on fire. I know there’s a few more ingredients but I’m not exactly sure what they are. And I think they’re made differently depending on where you go.”

Oriana just gaped at him. “Okay. Well. I’m definitely getting that then. But you need to share it because it sounds like A LOT of alcohol.”

“It is. In fact, they won’t even serve you more than one.”

After placing their orders, they relaxed into light conversation, talking about what her new job will entail and what she hopes to accomplish, the different marine life she will work with. She lit up talking about it, and he absolutely adored her excitement.

When their food and drinks arrived, Oriana gasped loudly. “Beck, this is crazy!”

Together they had ordered quite a few dishes, since Oriana didn’t know what half of them were. The spread consisted of sausage and gravy, purple Uala, Po’e, Loco Moco, haupia, huli huli chicken, and of course, the Scorpion Bowl.

They dug in, each dish more succulent than the last, and Beckett thoroughly enjoyed all the delighted sounds coming from her as she tasted each one. It made him want to take her straight to the bathroom, or his car, and bury himself inside her.

Eventually they were both full and Oriana was slightly drunk, since Beckett only had a few sips and then switched to water as he was driving.

“I’m really glad you liked it.” He said softly.

“Love. I loved it.” She answered, and Beckett nodded in satisfaction.

Beckett’s face was burning as he asked, “Do you maybe want someone to take our picture? It’s really picturesque.”

Oriana but her bottom lip, looking at him mischievously. “Hell yes, I do.”

They had a server take a few pictures of them in different areas in the restaurant, and then as he went to the counter to pay for the meal, Oriana went over to wait by the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approach her. He turned to fully look and frowned.

_Who the hell is that? And why is he putting his hands on her?_

Beckett’s feet carried him right over and he glared at the mystery man. He was tall, muscular, and Oriana appeared shrunken in comparison. He met Oriana’s eyes and saw they were almost black, and a sick feeling washed over him. He gasped in surprise, immediately knowing who this is. He felt the hatred creeping into him before turning back to the stranger.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, but I would prefer if you removed your hand from my girlfriend’s arm.” He looked pointedly at where they were still connected.

“Girlfriend, huh? That’s very interesting.”

“Not really sure how. Didn’t your mother ever teach you about attraction? You see, when a male and female are drawn to each other…”

“I’ve already had her.” The man replied. “A couple times. And I really don’t give a fuck about your attraction. So, run along little man. Oriana and I have some…catching up to do.”

“Actually, we don’t.” Oriana replied icily. She winced as the guy dug his fingers deeper into her arm, and Beckett’s blood began to boil as she held him in a laser-like focus.

“Ori.” Beckett said quietly, taking her free hand into his. “Ori, look at me.”

He inhaled sharply when her eyes met his. They were completely black now, and there was only one thing that could mean. She was about to snap, and someone was going to get hurt.

“Breathe, Ori.” He whispered. Ignoring their audience, Beckett stood between the two of them, kissing her deeply. Both her arms wrapped around him in response as she kissed him back, finally free from the man’s grasp. “We’re leaving.” He murmured into her ear, pulling her out the door and back to his car. She didn’t put up an argument as he put her in the passenger seat and drove them home. He felt awful that her entire night had been ruined.

_Maybe I should have told her we’d go out tomorrow. That today wasn’t a good day for it, since she was already upset before we even left. But she was doing better. Dancing helped her, I know it did. I wonder who the hell that man is. He must have a name, and I need to find it before he comes around again._

Getting back home, she still was quiet, and he led her up the stairs and into the bathroom. “A shower will help. The warm water will do you good.”

She shook her head and went into his bedroom instead. “I just want to go to sleep, Beck. Thank you, though, for today.”

“Oriana…” He started.

She waved her hand dismissively. “It’s fine. Really.” She avoided his gaze as she stripped down and climbed into bed.

_It’s not fine. She’s not fine._

Beckett removed his clothing and climbed in right behind her. “Look at me.”

Oriana sighed, turning around in his arms. Her eyes were still dark, but no longer black. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked quietly.

“Why? You already know who he is.”

“I figured it out, yeah. But Ori…”

“I would have hurt him again if you hadn’t been there.” She blurted out. “In front of all those people, everyone would know what I’m capable of. There’s no way I would have gotten away with it again, Beckett.”

“But I was there, and nothing happened.” He reassured. “I promise, Oriana, I’ll do anything to protect you.”

“And who’s going to protect you?” She sneered.

His brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Oriana scoffed. “Forget it. Just forget it.”

“I’m not forgetting anything. What were you going to say?”

“Fuck me.” She said abruptly.

Beckett’s head was practically spinning with all the emotions running between them. “…What?”

She straddled him in the bed, rubbing herself against his length. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Ori, I really don’t think…” He groaned involuntarily as she lifted herself up and placed the tip of his dick at her entrance, slowly sliding his shaft inside her.

She rode him, faster and faster, his hands were on her hips guiding her movement.

“Beckett…” She panted. “Beckett, fuck me please!”

He heard the urgency in her voice, and he grunted as he flipped her onto her stomach, and swiftly re-entering.

“Harder.” She commanded, and he braced his hands on both sides of her, slamming deep into her pussy.

“Harder!” She screamed, and he cried out as he went faster, going as deep as he can, his headboard slamming against the wall with every thrust.

“Fuck, Beckett, FUCK!!! HARDER!!!!!!!!”

“I…can’t….” He gritted out. “Fuck…Ori!!!”

She went completely silent as he felt her convulse around him. He let himself go, spilling himself inside her, and he gripped the headboard to bury himself deep inside, deeper than he was sure he’d ever been, before collapsing to the side, completely out of breath.

Both were breathing heavily, unable to speak, but somehow still communicating. She curled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“Did it hurt?” He managed to whisper, afraid of how hard they’d fucked. He was surprised to find himself feeling a bit sore.

“No. For whatever reason, no matter how hard you slammed into me…there was too much love radiating from you.”

He paused, noticing a bitterness in her voice. “You sound upset about that.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, Beck. Sometimes a girl just wants to be fucked. And trust me, you delivered. I’ve just never been fucked by someone who loves me before. I don’t know what to make of it. It’s fucking amazing and frustrating at the same time.”

“You want…hate sex…?” He asked, unsure what she was saying.

She chuckled, relieving some of the tension in the air. “More like angry sex. Sex that just makes you forget everything around you.”

“Oh…” He trailed off. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be.” She responded. You did make me forget everything around me. The only thing I couldn’t forget about was how we feel for each other. I love you so much, Beck.”

“I love you too.” He whispered. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before she looked up at him. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing her eyes back to normal, her heartbeat returning to regular.

“Hey Ori? I’ll always bring you back from the darkness. I promise.”

“Careful, Beckett. You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep. But I admit, if anyone can do it…it’d be you.”


	21. Family First

It was Oriana’s first day of her new job and she was bubbling in excitement as Beckett left for work. He kissed her gently on the cheek.

“I want to know everything, you’re going to do great. I love you, you’ve got this.”

She smiled at him so wide he thought his heart might burst. When he got to work, his own smile was still evident in everything he did, whether it was talking or simply sitting at his computer. For the first time in his life, he was genuinely happy. He was madly in love with the woman of his dreams and even better, she was madly in love with him. During his lunch hour, he spoke with her on the phone and she told him all about her day, her new colleagues, her office, all of the ins and outs of what she would be doing. As she was talking, Beckett took out his keys and unlocked a drawer of his desk that he kept locked at almost all times. Anything of value he would put in there, except he didn’t really keep anything of value at work. If he was honest, he really just thought it was awesome that he could lock his desk.

He could hear the happiness in her voice, and it just made him smile even wider. When he pulled open his drawer, he immediately saw what he was looking for. There was a small, black, velvet box that currently he could not keep at home, for fear Oriana might find it before it was time. He opened it as he had every day since he bought it, looking at the sparkling ring inside. His heart fluttered as he pictured it on her finger. It may be early, but he went out and bought it right after their date the previous week, when he was able to bring her back from the brink of destruction. He’s ready to spend his whole life with her, and he hopes she feels the same. He thinks she does, but they haven’t discussed anything of their future together.

Eventually the day was coming to an end when Dave stopped in. “Hey, Beckett, I have a favor to ask.”

He glanced up from his computer. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Melissa’s not feeling well, and she’s begging me to come home but I still have some files to work through.”

Beckett grimaced. He really wanted to get home to Oriana and celebrate her first day of work, but Dave’s wife is pregnant and needs him.

“Can you possibly finish reorganizing them? It shouldn’t take too long, just update these files in the logs. I know you’ll have to stay late to do it and I’m really sorry, I know how important this day is to you but…” Dave trailed off.

_Like I can say no to that._

“Sure. Go, I got this. Ori will understand, and it’s not like it will take all night.” Beckett gave a half-smile.

A look of relief washed over his friend and mentor. “Thank you, I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

Beckett chuckled. “Really, don’t worry about it. Make sure Melissa’s okay.”

Smiling gratefully at him, Dave ducked out and left. Beckett sighed, taking his phone out and sending a text to his girlfriend.

_Beckett: I’m so sorry, Ori, I know we had plans tonight, but Dave’s wife isn’t feeling well, and he had to leave. There’s a few files I need to catalog for him, so I’m afraid I will be late tonight._

About fifteen minutes later, his phone buzzed.

_Oriana: It’s okay. Family comes first, I get it._

Beckett paused, eyes glancing down towards his drawer again. She set it up perfectly to make some sort of comment. He tapped his finger on his chair, deciding. Blushing furiously, he decided to go for it.

_Beckett: Maybe someday I’ll get to leave early for ours._

He pressed send and waited, his heart thumping wildly. It was ballsy, they’d literally never talked about this before, and now he brought it up via text. _At least she can’t see how red I am._

He stared at his phone and waited, but no response came through. He ran a trembling hand through his hair, realizing he may have just completely messed things up. _Things were fine, why the hell did I do that? That was so stupid! I’m such a fool, I probably scared her away. Maybe I can stay here so late that she’ll already be asleep by the time I go home…._

One by one, everyone else in the office left, Beckett giving them all a tiny smile as they passed his office. He was so embarrassed, so angry with himself. She still hadn’t responded, and it had been an hour. At 5:30 he got up from his desk and went to go lock the front door of the office. When he reached it, however, his eyes widened.

Striding through the parking lot was Oriana, wearing her white blouse and grey pencil skirt. Her legs were showcased by the dark heels she was wearing and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. She approached the door and raised an eyebrow. Feeling the blush on his neck, he quickly opened the door, letting her inside, then shut and locked it behind her.

“Ori…I…I wasn’t expecting you.” He could barely look her in the eye.

“You said you’d be late, so I brought dinner to you.” She announced.

For the first time he saw the bag she was carrying. “Chinese?” He asked

She smiled. “Of course. I know it wasn’t the whole cooking together scenario we were going to do but…”

“It’s amazing. You’re amazing.” He blurted out.

She bit her bottom lip, attempting to smother a laugh. “You’re alone here, right? Everyone’s gone? Since you were locking the door?”

He nodded.

“Great! Well. Lead the way then.”

“….the way? To…where?”

She rolled her eyes. “Your office. Where you have a desk, that you’re working at, so you can work while you eat.”

“I could take a break.” He suggested.

“I still want to see it.”

He swallowed hard before leading her towards his office. “It’s not that impressive…” He trailed off, as she looked around before setting the food down.

“Um, I can make space.” He hurriedly grabbed the spread-out papers around his desk and shoved them to one corner.

Oriana cocked her head to the side. “Are you okay?”

“Yes! Yes, of course! I’m fine! Great!” He waved his hands around dismissively, sure he was making a fool himself again.

She narrowed her eyes and walked around the desk to where he was. She ran her finger over the smooth wood before her eyes landed on a single framed photo. Her breath hitched, and Beckett froze as he realized what she was looking at.

“I, um…um…” He stammered as she picked up the picture.

“Beckett…” She said slowly. “When did you take this?”

His cheeks were burning. “I didn’t.”

She flicked her eyes up and met his. “I sent this to you.” She said softly. “You printed it and put it in a frame on your desk?”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yes.”

“How long have you had it here?”

He was positive his entire body was bright red with her questions. “N…not long.”

A smirk spread across her features. “I thought this outfit distracted you.”

“It…I like it. A lot.” He confessed. It was one of the pictures she’d sent to him the day of her interview, wearing that very same pencil skirt she had on now.

She gently put the frame back on the desk, then went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You, sir, are the biggest sap I know.” She pressed her lips to his and he kissed her back softly, his heart still thumping loudly in his chest.

“Tell me, Beckett.” She murmured into his lips. “What about this outfit is distracting to you?”

“All of it.” He groaned as she ran her hand down his chest.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific.” She teased, running her hand dangerously low. He grunted in response, and she have him a crooked smile. “Have you gotten off to it before?”

“No.” He whispered.

“Have you thought about me being here before?”

“Yes.”

“What were we doing?” She cupped him through his pants and he moaned loudly. “Did you picture me in this?” She breathed into his ear.

“Yes.” He breathed back.

“When I sent you that picture, tell me what you thought of it. Your immediate reaction to this skin-tight skirt.”

He gulped. “Honestly, Ori…I wanted to take you right here.”

“How? Indulge me.” She requested.

He took a shaky breath…then gently turned her around so her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly ran them down her thighs. She made a light whimper of satisfaction and his dick jumped, pressing into her ass from under his pants. His hot breath tickled her ear.

“You were leaning over the desk.” He stepped them forward until she was touching the wooden surface. “Your skirt was bunched at your delicious hips, your bare ass in my full view.”

She gasped as he lifted her skirt briefly, before smoothing it back down.

“Was I wearing panties?” She whispered.

“No.”

She put her own hands up her skirt and slid her lacy thongs down her slim legs, kicking them away. She leaned forward on the desk. “Like this?”

“Almost.” He replied, lifting her skirt back up and running his hands over the smooth skin bared to him. “That’s better.”

“Then what?”

“I fisted your hair…”

She removed her hair from the updo it was in, the light waves cascading down. “Grab it.”

He made quick work of his own pants, sliding them down, his aching cock springing out. _I can’t believe this is happening…she’s really here, fulfilling my fantasy…god, she is so incredible._

“After that I wasn’t so gentle.” He warned.

“Show me.”

He lined himself up with her pussy with one hand while reaching for her hair with the other. She cried out as he pulled her hair towards him at the same time he thrust into her wetness.

“Christ, Beckett, you feel good!”

“You feel amazing.” He thrusted in and out of her, harder and faster, his balls slapping her clit, yanking her hair harder.

“Let go, Beck.”

He immediately dropped her hair from his hand.

She moaned. “No, keep pulling it. You’re holding yourself back, I can feel it. Let go.”

“I’m not ready to cum.”

“No! As in let go as in let yourself do what you want from your fantasy. I promise you won’t hurt me. I want to know everything you fantasized about.

_Oh my god…._

He began pounding into her, her cries of ecstasy ringing throughout the office, with no one’s ears but his own to listen.

“Shit, Beck, I’m going to cum!”

“Cum for me.” He ordered, trying to pick up his pace even more. She tensed around his hardness as she came, screaming out his name. He slowed down.

“You didn’t finish.” She panted.

“There was more to my fantasy.” He replied.

“Do tell.”

He bit his lip. “I…we…” He didn’t even know how to say it.

She laughed breathily. “Come on, out with it. What else do you want to do?”

“Anal.” The words began tumbling out of his mouth. “We don’t have to, I’ve just never done it and if there’s anyone I want to try it with, it’s you, but if you’re uncomfortable, or don’t want to, it’s completely fine, and we’ll do something…anything…else.”

He felt her stiffen beneath him. “Never mind, it’s dumb, it’s a dumb idea.”

She shook her head. “It’s not. It’s just…I’m pretty sure I’ve done it, but…I don’t completely…remember.” Her voice was small, and he frowned in realization.

_Right. Chase’s friends. Plural._

“I’m sorry, Ori, forget I even said it, let’s just…”

“I want you to.” She interrupted.

“W-what?”

“If there is anyone in this world I trust like that, it’s you. And it’s part of your fantasy. I want to do this. I really do.”

“Ori…”

“Please.”

He nodded slightly, realigning himself with her anus, coating it in her juices. “I don’t know what this is like.” He whispered hoarsely. “If it hurts, you tell me. Don’t hesitate to tell me. Promise?”

“I promise.”

Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to push inside. She whimpered, and he paused. “You okay?”

“Yes. Keep going.”

He pushed more, as gently as he could, overwhelmed by the sensation. “It’s so…tight. So hot.” He stared as his cock slowly disappeared inside her ass, wanting desperately to fuck it. When he was all the way in, he went still, unsure how hard he can really be.

After a moment, he slowly withdrew, causing another moan to come from her mouth. He pushed back in. “Wow, Ori…”

“You like?” She teased, a smile evident in her tone.

“I love.” He groaned in response, feeling more confident in his actions. He began to thrust harder, faster, and she encouraged him along. After only a few, though, he felt the familiar tightening in his balls.

_She is sooooo tight….I can’t hold on…I need to just…._

He came with a loud, guttural growl as his warm fluid spilled from him inside of her. After every drop was gone, he gently pulled back out, bringing her body up with him so he could wrap his arms tightly around her.

“Thank you.” He murmured in her ear. “Are you okay?”

She nodded.

“I need to hear it, Oriana.”

She turned herself around in his arms and gazed into his eyes. “I’m more than okay, Beckett.”

He sighed in relief, and she laughed lightly.

“Let me clean up and then we can have dinner. Where’s the bathroom?”

He walked her to it and then went into the men’s room to wash up himself. They emerged at the same time and a small blush tinted his cheeks as he intertwined his fingers with hers and they walked back to his office. Grabbing the Chinese containers, they sat on the floor, picnic style.

“Tell me all about your day.” He told her.

She grinned. “It was a great day. But do you know what my favorite part was?”

He shook his head, and she nudged him lightly with her shoulder to get him to look into her eyes again.

“The best part of my day, Beck…was realizing that I had you to go home to. And since you weren’t home, I came here instead. You wanna know why?”

He chuckled lightly. “For the amazing sex?”

“No! I mean, yes, it was amazing!” She burst out laughing, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she finished her thought.

“Because family really does come first. You don’t have to hope to leave early for our family someday Beckett. You’re already my family. So whether you leave early or stay late…I’m yours.”

He inhaled sharply. _I did not expect that._ “You really mean that?” He couldn’t help but ask.

She smirked. “Of course, I do, Beck. Don’t you know by now how deeply I love you?”

He blinked. “You think of me as your family?”

“I literally just said that.”

“I know, I just wanted to hear it again.” He beamed at her, and she grinned right back.

“I just wanted to tell you in person. Sorry it made you freak out.” She apologized

“I most certainly did not freak out.” He countered.

“Yes, you did. I bet you freaked out that whole hour or whatever it was and were kicking yourself for mentioning it.”

He stared at her a moment, silent. _She’s good._

She laughed again at his expression. “Told ya.”


	22. Sanctuary

It was the middle of the night when Beckett woke with a start. His eyes instantly found Oriana in the dark, his arms still securely wrapped around her sleeping form. But he had the distinct feeling something was wrong. He couldn’t pinpoint it, he didn’t understand why he was suddenly feeling terrified, as though someone…or something…was chasing him. His heart was pounding, and he took several deep breaths to calm himself. A whimper rose from beside him and that’s when he realized what it was: she was dreaming, and the dream was a bad one.

“Ori…” He murmured.

 _“No.”_ Came her soft voice. She was still asleep.

“Oriana” He said a little louder, nudging her gently, trying to wake her up.

_“Stop, leave”_

He felt his blood pressure sky rocketing, could feel her crying in his arms even though she was completely unaware. He was scared, confused, in pain.

“Oriana!” He turned her around in his arms, her face in a deep frown, tears streaming down her face. He could feel her panic, feel her darkness rising. He needed to do something.

He whispered into her ear. “I love you. Come back to me.”

She took a shuddery breath…and started to relax. He no longer felt any fear, nothing at all. Her nightmare was over, and she never even knew it happened. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before letting her go and sitting up, running a trembling hand through his hair.

_That…was different. How did I wake up from that and she didn’t? I wonder what it was even about._

He was shaking from the experience. At least she knew what the dream contained. He had no clue, just that it was seriously awful. There’s no way he can go back to sleep now. Taking one last glance at her, he crawled out of bed and padded out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He didn’t know what to do with himself, so he just stood at the counter, palms flat, trying to comprehend what just happened. He knew he could feel her. He didn’t know he could feel things she wasn’t aware of. He was truly puzzled.

He looked out the window into the moonlit yard, sighing heavily. What did this mean? What else was he going to be able to feel from her?

He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

“What are you doing up?” Oriana asked softly.

He turned his head to look at her, smiling weakly. “I…bad dream. I couldn’t get back to sleep.” He was testing the waters. _Does she remember?_

“Mmm I bet I can make you feel better.” She murmured into his ear as she pressed her bare tits against his back, moving one of her hands to grasp him. He wasn’t hard, and he wasn’t in the mood to be hard, but after only a couple strokes he was fully erect.

“Ori…” He whispered

“Shhhh. Let me make you feel good.” She whispered back.

“You don’t understand….” He moaned, unable to control himself, as she stroked his cock harder and faster. He wasn’t expecting this. He wasn’t expecting any of this. He let go of his thoughts, giving in to the sensations she was giving him, moaning, and grunting, his hands still on the counter, his fingers flexing the closer he came to orgasm. She moaned with him, turned on by the way he was, and he came hard with a guttural growl, squirting all over her hand. He panted, slowly coming back down from the high as she squeezed every last drop from him. This time it was he who shed a tear.

“Beck, what’s wrong?” She turned him to face her, her eyes widening as she saw the tears. She hugged him, holding him tightly.

“Hey. Talk to me, what’s going on? It was that bad of a dream?” She asked worriedly.

He shook his head. “I don’t know what it was about. But it was so…strange.”

“I don’t remember half my dreams either.” She told him.

“I gathered that.” He told her. “To be honest, Ori…I was wide awake while feeling it.”

She pulled back, frowning. “Like. Sleep walking? Astral projection? Something else?”

“Something else.”

“Beck…”

“It was your dream! _You_ had the nightmare, not me! I just _felt_ it! Every second!” The words tumbled out.

She backed away, looking at him strangely. “What?”

“I didn’t have the nightmare! It was you!”

“That’s not possible, Beckett, I don’t remember…and even if I did, there’s no way you…I mean, I know we feel each other but…” She trailed off helplessly. “Well, fuck.”

“Yeah. Fuck.”

They stood in the dark kitchen, just staring at each other. “I don’t think that’s normal.” She said quietly.

“Nothing about us is normal.” He retorted.

“Nothing?”

 _Why does she look hurt right now? How are we normal?_ “Ori…”

“The way I love you feels normal.” She whispered. “The way we fuck feels normal.”

“I didn’t mean it like…”

She stepped forward, placing her hand on his heart, light and warmth filling him.

“I know.” She murmured. “It’s okay. And honestly, Beckett…do we need to be your so-called version of normal?”

“You’re the one who said it’s not.” He reminded her. “I agreed with you. I never actually said it was a bad thing.”

Oriana smiled softly. “Point taken.”

“You really don’t remember your dream?”

She shook her head. “Not at all. Do you know what it was about?”

“No.”

“Why are you down here naked anyway?”

“Because whatever it was, it was terrifying and I needed to get a grip without disturbing you. I stopped your nightmare but…”

“Wait, what?” She interrupted

He felt the tips of his ears turn red. “I…well…I just asked you to come back and kissed your cheek and then the nightmare was over, I could breathe again.”

Her mouth fell open. “How…why…that…Beck…”

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “I know.”

“And how are you feeling now?”

He chewed his lip. “Honestly…kind of nauseous. And exhausted. I think my nerves are fried.”

Oriana went to the cabinet, grabbing a glass and filling it with water before handing it to him. He took it gratefully, downing it.

“Come on.” She took his hand in hers, leading him back to the bedroom. They snuggled in together, and as she fell asleep, his own mind was racing. He brushed a few strands of stray hair away from her face gently, admiring how peaceful she looked in his arms. He was ready. He’s been ready. He carefully disentangled himself, grabbing something from his closet before slipping back into bed, pulling her close. He smiled thinking of the next morning, and the rest of the world faded away as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, they woke slowly, neither one wanting to leave their little cocoon of happiness. Beckett had so many questions, questions he didn’t think she’d be able to answer, but he wanted to ask them anyway. He was happy, he could feel her happiness as well, and he wanted to keep it.

“Hey, Ori…” He started.

“Hmm?”

“Remember how we determined that we’ve always felt each other? Even before you moved in here?”

“Of course.”

“Why do you think that ability grew so much and so fast?” He asked.

“Well, if I had to guess, it’s because we finally spent time together. We touched, we hugged, we kissed…all magical powers tend to grow. So why wouldn’t this?”

 _Huh. That’s a good point._ “It scared me. Last night.” He confessed. “I had no idea what was happening, why I felt as afraid as I did. It was completely mind boggling to realize that I was feeling what you were seeing, when you weren’t even awake. It’s…it’s….”

“Terrifying you?” She supplied quietly.

“I was going to say it’s incredible.”

She turned in his arms, her honeyed eyes looking deep inside his steel ones. “You said you were afraid.”

“And I was. Knowing that you were going through something and unable to comprehend exactly what, just _feeling_ it…it scared me. It scared me to know that you were so afraid, and for something you literally had no control over, and then I realized…that I could control it for you. Our strength lies within each other.”

“Beck…” She whispered, bringing her hand to rest on his cheek, before her eyes widened and she yanked her hand back, sitting straight up. “Oh my god, Beck?!”

“Marry me.”

Her hands flew to her mouth, before she looked back at the ring he’d slipped onto her finger during the night.

“Beckett, I…”

“Marry me.” He repeated. “I want to spend my entire life with you. I want this connection to keep growing. I want a future, a family, I want everything with you. You already are my everything, Oriana. And I want to be yours.”

She gaped at him, her eyes flicking between his and the ring she was already wearing. “Are you…are you sure? Because Beck, we can just forget…”

“I’m sure. I’ve been sure. I’ve had that since we went to the Hu Ke Lua. But I knew before then.”

She blinked. “The night we saw…”

“Yep. And I kissed you and brought you back. Just like I brought you back last night. I can do that. I _want_ to do that. I’ll do that everyday for the rest of my life it means being with you. I am so incredibly in love with you, Ori. And I’m never going to stop. So, at the risk of being rejected again by all your questions...will you marry me?”

“Yes” She breathed, her eyes never leaving his. “God, yes.” She flung her arms around him and tackled him back down to the bed, laughing.

His heart was bursting at the seams as he gave her thousands of kisses. _This is the best day of my entire life._

“Thank god it’s Saturday.” She told him with a mischievous grin.

“Why’s that?” He laughed again.

“Cuz we are not leaving this bed.”

“Sounds like the perfect day.” He murmured, as she straddled him.

“A perfect life?” She suggested.

He shook his head smiling. “I don’t need a perfect life. I just need you.”

Oriana lifted herself positioning the tip of his cock at her entrance, sliding down so he’s all the way in, moving her hips and moaning. As they rocked together in harmony, she pulled him back up to sitting position. He held her tightly, biting down on her shoulder as she let go with one arm and he felt a burst of energy. What he saw next took his breath away. She’d created a private sanctuary, everything was dark, but above them were twinkling stars, and an eclipsed sun.

He looked back at her, bathed in the glow of the lights, her skin shimmering with a sheen of sweat as she kept moving on him, his dick pumping in and out of her sweet pussy, her eyes half closed in lust. He kissed her whimpering mouth fiercely, pressing her as close to him as he possibly could, losing himself in this woman, this one woman who’s owned his heart for so long…and now he owns hers.

And whatever comes next…She is his heart. He is her armor. Her soft love keeps him smiling, and his strong touch keeps her safe.


	23. The Dinner Party

Sunday evening Beckett and Oriana were getting ready to go out with Beckett’s friends and announce their engagement. He was surprised when she suggested it, and since Tom and his wife couldn’t find a sitter last minute, they agreed to host a small dinner party instead.

“Nothing fancy.” Tom made a point of telling them. “In fact, it’ll probably be chicken nuggets.”

It made Oriana laugh, and Beckett so loved the sound of her laughter.

“Do you think they’ll actually be happy for us?” She asked nervously as they drove to Tom’s.

“I believe they will be thrilled.” He assured her.

“It is really fast…” She fidgeted in her seat, twirling the ring around her finger.

Beckett glanced at her, frowning. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No! I’m not, not at all. I’m just…I haven’t been supported in a relationship in a really long time. It’s very…” A small smile spread on her face. “It’s wonderful, really. Feels a bit too good to be true.”

He took her hand in his and gave a light squeeze. “You’re thinking of Zeph and Shreya.”

She nodded sadly. “I don’t want to keep this from them, but considering their reaction when we were just dating…”

“Well…” He started. “How soon do you want to get married?”

Her eyes widened. “Oh gosh, I hadn’t even thought of that!”

“Generally when people get engaged, it leads to a wedding.” He smirked.

“I know that, smart-ass. I’ve just been…preoccupied since you proposed.” She winked.

His face flushed, images of her naked and cumming all night flashing through his mind. “You’re insatiable.”

“Is that bad?” She teased.

He shook his head vehemently. “Absolutely not.”

They pulled into Tom and Jessie’s driveway and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. About a minute later, Jessie finally answered, looking frazzled.

“Oh, good, you’re here. Come in! I need help in the kitchen, and Beckett please go find Tom, I think he’s hiding somewhere.”

Beckett and Oriana exchanged a glance before shrugging and following the directions Jessie gave. Oriana entered the kitchen with Jessie, her eyebrows shooting up. There were two little kids running around, laughing and shrieking, covered in…

“It’s paint.” Jesse explained. “Washable paint, but my goodness they make a mess. I had to keep them occupied while they waited for the food.”

“I brought cookies.” Oriana offered. The two kids immediately stopped running, colliding with each other.

“Cookies!” They cried in unison.

“Oh, no. Not until after dinner.” Jessie said firmly.

Oriana watched in horror as both children burst into tears. “Oh, Oh no, I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed.

“It’s not you. They just want their way. They can wait, I promise, this is mostly for show. It’s the wonderful and frustrating world of children.” Jessie reassured.

“Oh…” Oriana trailed off, having no idea what to say. “How old are they?”

“Samantha…Sam, we call her, is two, and Jake is four.”

Oriana knelt down in front of them. “Hi. I’m Oriana.”

“Hi, Oriana!” Jake exclaimed. “High five!” She grinned as they clapped hands in the air.

“Sam isn’t really speaking yet, just a couple words, really.” The toddler gave a toothy smile, and Oriana smiled right back.

“She knows cookie, though.” Oriana laughed.

“Quite unfortunately” Jessie laughed with her. “Probably because her brother asks for them so often.”

She walked over to the stove, taking out a baking sheet from the oven. “As promised…chicken nuggets! And fries, of course.”

“Smalls amazing.” Tom and Beckett walked into the kitchen at that moment, Beckett looking around, his eyes widening at the scene in front of him. There was a little brunette girl and dirty blond boy hanging onto Oriana’s legs. She just shrugged at him, and he smothered a laugh.

“Hey Everyone.” Dave and Melissa entered the room behind them.

“Look who I found.” Tom grinned, kissing his wife on the cheek.

The two little kids let go of Oriana and rushed to Dave and Melissa, giving them giant hugs. Beckett smiled softly. He never had this type of closeness with his family, or his family’s friends.

“She brought cookies!” Jake pointed back at Oriana, who just shook her head in amusement.

“Oh my goodness. I don’t know, Jake. I think we might have to adopt her into the family, how about you?” Dave winked at Oriana, who blushed.

“No, I want a brother.” Jake told him, very seriously.

“Okaaaaay, kids, go wash up! Jake, help your sister please. Dinner’s ready.” Jessie rolled her eyes.

“Here, I’ll help get the table set.” Oriana offered.

“Oh, Beckett, you have GOT to hold onto her, okay?” Jessie teased, the tips of Beckett’s ears turning red.

“I don’t think she’ll ever forgive you if you manage to mess this up.” Tom joked, causing Beckett’s face to turn scarlet.

Oriana’s eyebrows were raised as she set the plates. “Why do you think he’ll mess it up?”

Melissa turned to her, smiling. “They’re just teasing him. Dave says he practically glows when he’s in the office.”

“Oh my…can we _please_ stop talking??” Beckett broke in, completely embarrassed.

Oriana walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. “I would like to hear more about this glowing Beckett Harrington. I don’t think I’m familiar.”

“Not you too.” Beckett groaned.

She smiled mischievously. “I think your friends are going to have to get used to you ‘glowing’. Don’t you agree?”

He swallowed hard, kissing her gently on the lips before nodding. “Yes.”

“Well I’m definitely glad you’re planning on sticking around, Oriana.” Jessie told her.

A second later, Melissa was at her side, grabbing her left hand. “Um, guys…I don’t think we have to worry about that…” her jaw was practically on the floor as she lifted Oriana’s hand and showing off the sparkling diamond on her ring finger.

The room went completely silent as all the adults gaped at the ring, processing what they were seeing…then all the voices seemed to erupt at once, Oriana and Beckett both being wrapped in hugs by everyone.

Dave and Tom then cornered Beckett, lowering their voices. “When did you decide on this? When did you even buy it?”

“Not long ago.” Beckett mumbled, his cheeks still pink.

“And she actually said yes? Right away? Didn’t need convincing?”

“Why would she need convincing?” Beckett huffed.

“Yes, why would I need convincing?” Oriana defended, suddenly at his side, their fingers twined together. He squeezed her hand gratefully.

“Oh they’re just upset they didn’t form a bet this time. Thought it was too early, Beckett wouldn’t have the balls to do it any time soon. I told them if they wanted to, they better do it fast, but they were absolutely convinced they had more time.” Melissa laughed.

“Wait, wait. What bets?” Oriana asked.

“Oh I can’t wait to hear you explain this one.” Jessie chimed in, but at that moment, the two kids ran back into the room.

“Saved by the kids” Tom breathed out, putting each one in their respective seats as Jessie served the food.

“That’s…no. You’re not off the hook.” Oriana told him. “I want to know what the bets have been, and why you never told me about them.” She eyed Beckett.

“Oh, I made a bet!” Jake announced. “I bet Sam I could get to her stuffed horse before she could.”

Beckett blinked at the child, who was smiling proudly, his mouth full of French fry.

“That’s quite an accomplishment.” Oriana told him, deciding to drop the subject until after dinner. She knew that no matter what it was, there was nothing malicious being insinuated.

Beckett watched her interact with the kids, completely awed by how natural it all seemed to her. _The way she is with children…the way she is with my friends…_

“So, have you picked a wedding date?” Dave asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Not yet.” Beckett told them.

“Do you want kids?” Melissa questioned.

Beckett felt Oriana tense next to him. _She’s nervous. This is the first time all night I’ve felt anything but ease from her._

“We haven’t discussed it. Really, we _just_ got engaged. We just wanted to tell people that would be happy for us.” Beckett explained.

“We are! We’re thrilled!” Jessie exclaimed.

“It’s fine.” Oriana said quietly.

“Can we go plaaaaaay” Jake whined. Seeing the kids’ plates were empty, Tom nodded.

“Sure, buddy.”

After the kids left, Melissa had another question. “How did Beckett propose? Was is super romantic?”

With that, Oriana brightened. “I wouldn’t exactly say it was romantic. But it was bold as hell.”

“Bold? Are you sure you have the right Beckett?” Tom joked.

Oriana chuckled. “I know, right? But seriously…Friday we…” She paused. “We both had nightmares. And…comforted each other.” She was choosing her words very carefully. “And in the morning, when I woke up, my finger had a ring on it.”

She grinned at Beckett, squeezing his leg. “He just slipped it on while I was sleeping.”

“Wow. That is bold.” Dave admitted. “I have to say, Beckett, I’m impressed. You’ve come a long way in a short amount of time.”

“He has.” Oriana confirmed, watching yet another blush creep up her fiancé’s neck. “He’s pretty amazing.”

“You know, Oriana, I have to say, it’s fascinating the way your eyes change color.” Melissa observed.

“What?” Oriana snapped her attention back to the woman sitting across from her.

“Your eyes.” She continued. “They change color depending on what you’re talking about. I noticed at our first dinner together, but I figured it was a trick of the lighting. It’s not though, is it? They really do change with circumstance. It’s truly remarkable.”

Oriana opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She looked at Beckett helplessly as he rubbed the back of his neck. No one but he and Oriana knew they were Attuned. Even being Attuned, it was still rare for someone’s eyes to change like hers.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Melissa added hurriedly.

“It’s not that…” Oriana trailed off. “I uh…guess I didn’t realize others noticed. Besides Beck, I mean. No one’s ever brought it up to me before.”

“Well, they’re beautiful.” Jessie told her.

“Thank you. So. Tell me about these bets.” Oriana changed the subject.

“My friends love to humiliate me.” Beckett muttered.

“That is not true.” Tom jumped in. “He was acting a bit different one day, and we simply wagered if the reason was he’d kissed you. And then the second time we bet on why he called into work.”

“What he’s not mentioning, is it wasn’t just kissing they were betting on.” Jessie rolled her eyes. “A bit crass if you ask me, but that’s men for you.”

“Oh!” Oriana laughed. “Alright, that’s…interesting.”

Beckett buried his face in his hands. “Please stop.”

“I swear we always supported the two of you. We never bet on whether or not you’d actually become a couple.” Dave chimed in.

Beckett peeked through his fingers and saw Oriana looking at him in amusement. “Sorry, Ori.”

She laughed again. “It’s okay, I promise. I’m really glad you have supportive friends that believe in you and your happiness.”

After a while, it was time for the kids to go to bed, and everyone to take their leave. Beckett watched as Oriana said goodbye to everyone, hugging them and smiling widely. When he saw her saying goodnight to the kids, he completely melted and fell in love with her all over again. The two kids absolutely adored her, and he knew without a doubt that she’ll wonderful mom.

_If she wants to be a mom. She was pretty nervous when she was asked about wanting children._

He felt her eyes on him when it was his turn to say goodnight to them. However, he couldn’t pinpoint what she was feeling. She was being guarded. As they walked back into the cool night air and got in his car she was quiet again.

“Why do you get so quiet after we visit with them?” Beckett asked curiously. “Do they make you uncomfortable?”

Her eyes widened. “No, not at all! They’re wonderful, I love them.”

“Oh.”

“Beck…do you want kids?”

He took a deep breath. “I would, yes. However, I want you more, so if you don’t want any, I’ll be okay.”

She went silent again.

“Do you?” he asked.

He felt the nervousness return, radiating from her. “Ori, what’s wrong? Whatever it is, nothing’s going to change the way I feel about you.”

“There’s…there’s something I need to tell you. I had a pregnancy scare once. And it was one of the worst times of my life.”


	24. The Domino Effect

Arriving home, Beckett and Oriana quickly changed into comfortable clothing, Beckett in just sweat pants, and Ori eagerly grabbed the shirt he had been wearing and threw it on herself, along with a pair of shorts.

“I want to be wrapped in you.” She’d told him, to which he just chuckled, but really his heart was soaring. Still, he was nervous about what she was going to say.

After pouring some wine and settling on the couch, he kissed the top of her head. “So. Tell me everything.”

“Okay.” She said in a small voice.

He tilted her face to look at him. “Hey. You don’t have to be afraid to tell me.”

She nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, before beginning.

“Towards the end of sophomore year, despite using condoms and being on birth control…I was late. Weeks late. I was freaking out, thinking I was pregnant with Chase’s child. I saw my whole life flash before me. I’d have to drop out of school. I’d never leave him, we’d constantly argue, he’d be emotionally abusive not only to myself, but to our child. I took a test that came back positive. I cried for days before I told him.”

“What happened?” Beckett asked softly.

“I would cry so hard I would throw up. I thought it was morning sickness but turns out I was just too worked up for my body to handle. When I thought I was pregnant, I didn’t even go to the doctor, I just assumed one test was correct. And Chase…well, he immediately said he wanted a paternity test. And that until I proved that it was his, he wanted nothing to do with it. Then he started saying that if it _was_ his, we’d have to either get rid of it, give it up, or he’d expect me to drop out, stay at home, do all the cooking, cleaning, never go out, never see my friends, never get a job. He’d make sure my life was over, since I’d been so careless to get knocked up.”

“Ori…” Beckett didn’t even know what to say, so he just tightened his grip on her. He was angry. How could anyone think that having a child with this woman would be a bad thing? He felt and heard her sniffling.

“It was a false positive. When I finally called the doctor and they ordered a blood test…it came back negative. I wasn’t pregnant.”

“I’m guessing Chase was relieved.” Beckett muttered.

“Try both of us were relieved. I didn’t even tell him in person, I only called him. He said ‘Thank God, baby, you’d be a terrible mother. Now we don’t have to talk about getting rid of it’.”

Beckett’s mouth fell open. _What. A fucking. Asshole._

“Then apparently that night he threw a party, and that was the first time someone actually told me he cheated on me, although I doubt that was the first time. Just the first time someone approached me about it.”

“Ori…” Beckett started, unsure exactly how to phrase the next question. “Why did you not break up with him then?”

“Oh, I did. I told you, we broke up multiple times. This was one of them. And before you ask why we got back together, it’s because once again he came begging me to take him back, that he was sorry, he never meant to hurt me, took back every negative thing he’d said. He swore he never cheated, that the person made it up because she was jealous of our relationship. Eventually he wore me down. Again.”

Beckett was silent. He didn’t even know what to say. He was furious with Chase. Furious with how many years Oriana was under his mind control. He hated himself for not intervening years ago.

“I’m really sorry, Beck.” She whispered

_What? What on earth is she sorry about?_

Beckett moved, turning so they were facing each other, cupping her face in his hands and wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

“Oriana listen to me. You have absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry about. And I mean _nothing_. He lied to you. Constantly. You’d be a wonderful mother. I know you would. You’re great with kids. You’re great with everyone. You have so much love inside of you. You have to know that he abused that love.”

“But what if he’s right? What if I have a kid someday, and I get angry…I could physically hurt them, Beckett.”

“Everyone has the capability to physically hurt someone, Oriana. But the majority of people don’t. You definitely would not. I know that with every fiber of my being.”

_How could I not say something to her sooner? I recognized the signs. I saw all of them. Why didn’t I just speak up? I could have saved her from a whole world of pain._

“Stop blaming yourself. Beck, there’s nothing you could have done. This is all on me. I knew it was wrong. I knew everything was wrong about my relationship with Chase. I kept going back to him. That’s on me.”

“No.” Beckett said firmly. “It’s on Chase. He could have stopped all of it. He could have stayed broken up with you. He could have changed his ways. He didn’t have to say those things. He didn’t have to cheat. He didn’t have to lie. _None_ of it is your fault, Oriana. None. Please tell me you believe me.”

She just shrugged and avoided his gaze. “Anyways. That’s why I clam up when someone asks me if I want kids. When someone tells me I’m a good person, or that I’m perfect for you, because the truth is…I’m not any of that. I see your friends and how genuine they all are with each other…how genuine they are with you, and I can’t help but think I don’t deserve any of that. I really love them, and I’m completely and totally in love with you, but…a part of me just doesn’t believe I deserve that kind of happiness. A part of me is still waiting for disaster to strike. Because it always does.”

Beckett wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly. “It won’t strike with me. I love you. I’ve always loved you. I’m so sorry I didn’t help you out of your situation. But it’s done. It’s over. I will never let him hurt you again, I swear it.”

Oriana melted into him. “I know you mean well, and I know you truly believe that…but you can’t control the people around you. That’s what Chase did. And it turned him into a monster.”

Beckett swallowed hard before voicing his next thought. “Um…you said this was end of sophomore year?”

“Yes.”

“How long were you broken up?”

“Just the summer. When I started junior year, we got together again, a few days before classes started.”

Beckett closed his eyes, exhaling slowly, remembering her words. “And junior year was hard. Your friend Griffin graduated, Shreya and Zeph were distancing themselves because of Chase, you were depressed. You failed your midterms.”

“Yes.” She whispered.

“It’s all related, isn’t it? The pregnancy scare, failing in school, trusting Chase to help you, but instead, he watched as his friend hurt you.”

_Oh my god, everything ties together. It all makes sense. There was a domino effect._

He continued, “That’s when you tried to kill yourself. The reason wasn’t the rape alone, was it? It all started when you thought you were pregnant.”

She broke into a sob. “I thought about killing myself so many times before I actually tried. So many times, Beck. The first time it ever crossed my mind was the day I took that pregnancy test and saw the positive sign. It was the first time I ever thought that I would rather die than live.”

Beckett continued to hold her, rubbing circles on her back soothingly, just letting her cry. Letting her feel the emotions she’s kept bottled up for so long, not trusting anyone with her secrets…only him.

When she began quieting down and her breathing slowly returning to normal, he spoke again. “In case I haven’t said it enough…I’m really glad you’re here.”

She gave a watery chuckle before lifting her head and gazing into his eyes. “Me too. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Beck. I mean that. You really…showed me what it’s like to truly live.”

“I feel the same about you.” He murmured, capturing her lips lightly. “Ori…I promise you I will _never_ betray your trust like that. Your trust is everything to me. _You_ are everything to me.”

“Such a sap.”

“I prefer the term genuine.”

This time she let out a real laugh before turning serious again. “To answer your original question…I’m terrified of having kids. But I’m not against it. Not if they’re yours.”

Beckett knew he must be grinning like an idiot since she laughed again, and he kissed her happily before resting a hand on her stomach. “I’ll just say this. The day you tell me you’re pregnant will be the single best day of my life. Knowing our love grew something…you’re going to be an amazing mother. It’s really going to be something incredible to witness.”

Oriana smiled softly, placing her hand on top of his. “Then maybe someday we can talk about this again. When we really want to start trying. But not now. Not yet.”

“Not yet.” He agreed, as she leaned into him.

“I’m really tired, Beckett. I’ve been feeling a bit worn out lately. And this wasn’t an easy conversation for me. It dredged up…a lot of shit I’d rather not think of.”

“It wasn’t easy for me either.” He said quietly. “Thank you for sharing everything with me. I know it was hard.”

He leaned back as she rested her head on his lap, and in no time, she was fast asleep. Beckett stroked her auburn hair gently as to not disturb her, his mind still going through everything she’d just confided in him. He had a feeling that he finally knew her story, knew everything that led to her suicide attempt. Listening to the sound of her breathing, he allowed his own tears to fall freely.

_If only I’d approached her in school. Perhaps I could have prevented all the terrible things she went through._

He knew he shouldn’t blame himself. He knew she didn’t want him to blame himself. But he couldn’t stop. He could have saved her from years of hurt. But he was too stubborn. He’d let his pride get in the way of what he really wanted. Looking down at her sleeping form, he whispered,

“I promise, Oriana. I’ll never let anything bad happen to you again. I will always be there for you. I swear on my own life. I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe and give you everything good in this world.”

He watched her ring glitter in the dim lighting. “I promise to be the man you deserve.”


	25. The Importance of Friendship

The next couple weeks flew by as his house officially turned into a home. Oriana had gone picture-happy, snapping lots of photos of the two of them and placing them in frames around the house. His neighbor gave them fresh flowers every week. Beckett was doing everything he could to make Oriana feel happy, safe, and loved. He’d wake up early and make breakfast, he’d make love to her as often as possible. They were happy, and when Saturday rolled around, Oriana decided it was time to confide in Zeph and Shreya. Beckett sat nervously next to her on the couch as they placed the laptop in front of them, dialing. A moment later, their smiling faces appeared on the screen, followed by a look of genuine surprise when they saw Beckett.

“Hey guys! God, I miss you so much!!” Oriana squealed. “I wish I could just hug you both!!!”

“Girl, no kidding. But we’ll be back soon, our journey is sadly coming to an end.” Shreya informed. “Beckett. I’m uh. A bit surprised to see you.”

“Hello Shreya, Zeph.” He nodded cordially. “I’m happy to see you looking so well. I can tell this trip has been good for you.”

Zeph blinked at him. “Um, yes, it’s been…really great…” He eyed Oriana. “You’re…glowing.”

“I’m happy.” She responded. “And, actually, that’s why we’re calling. We have news.” She flashed her ring in front of them, their gasps ringing through the speakers.

“Oh my god he knocked you up.”

Her face fell. “No, he didn’t. He proposed, and I said yes.” She looked at Beckett and he gave her a warm smile before she turned back to the screen. “You literally just said I was glowing. Maybe that’s because I’m genuinely happy for the first time in my life? And if you can’t get on board with that, then this will be the last time we speak until you can. Beckett is my life. I love him, I’m marrying him…he’s everything. And if you can’t see that then that’s your problem, not mine. But I really hope you can accept it because I need you guys at our wedding. You’re my best people.”

Both Shreya and Zeph were staring at her, eyes wide and jaws dropped. Beckett was so incredibly proud of her for sticking up for herself and what she wants. Ignoring the screen, he captured her lips with his own, and when they pulled back, both were smiling.

Zeph cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to the issue at hand. “You guys are serious.”

“Absolutely” Beckett told him. “We’ve discovered that we both already had feelings for each other, had a special connection. It’s grown exponentially since she’s moved in. I’d do anything to make her happy. If she’s not happy then neither am I. And I promise it will always be like this. I’ll never betray her, I’ll never hurt her. I’m not Chase, and I hate him for what he’s done to her over the years. She’s healing, but she needs you guys. So, what can I do to prove to you that this girl next to me is the love of my life?”

“I think you just did it.” Shreya said softly. “Ori you’ve never stood up for Chase the way you do for Beckett. And Chase definitely never said anything close to what he’s saying.” She started giggling. “Beckett fucking Harrington. I can’t believe I’m saying this but…thank god you were the one to see her when she left the world’s biggest asshole.”

“Yeah, if not for you she would’ve gone back to him for sure.” Zeph chimed in. “So wait. You’ve always had feelings for each other? What kind of connection are you talking about? How come the two of you never talked then?”

“Pride. I was a snob.” Beckett announced.

“Hard same.” Oriana laughed. “We were really stupid.”

“Exceptionally stupid.” Beckett agreed.

“Oh my god, you guys are adorable.” Shreya breathed.

Oriana looked at the screen suspiciously. “You guys are taking this a lot better than we thought you would. Honestly, we put off telling you for weeks because I was so nervous I’d get nauseous just thinking about what you’d say. Why the turn around?”

Shreya and Zeph share a look before Shreya spoke again. “Well…we’ve talked about the two you an awful lot. And we’ve been feeling really bad about how hard we’ve come down on Beckett.”

“And you.” Zeph interrupted.

“And we realized that every time we talked to you…you should see the way he looks at you. No one’s ever looked at me like that.”

“He looks at you like you’re the only thing in his world.” Zeph confessed. “We were just so worried you were jumping into a relationship with the first person who came around but…it’s obvious now that’s not the case here. And yes, girl, you are absolutely beaming.”

“We’re really sorry for how we’ve been acting. We’ve been so wary for so long. We could never trust anything if Chase’s name was involved…He basically took our spirited girl and destroyed her. Looked at her like a possession, a toy, a piece of meat, it was disgusting.” Shreya’s voice was laced with disdain.

“I would never…”

“We know. We know you’re nothing like him.” Shreya cut Beckett off mid-sentence. “I’m really sorry, Beckett. I’m sorry for everything I said. To both of you. I’m honestly not sure which one of you I was rudest to.”

“Same here” Zephyr grimaced. “Please accept my apology, both of you. And when we get home…we’d really like to hang out.”

Beckett winced as Oriana’s hand squeezed his own a bit too tightly. He looked over at her and saw the tears in her eyes. “Ori? Are you okay?” He murmured.

“Oh my god, yes!!” She squealed suddenly. “Oh my god, really you guys? You really mean it? You’re happy for us?”

“Definitely.” Both Shreya and Zeph laughed lightly, then three pairs of eyes landed on Beckett.

“Beck?” Ori questioned.

“Any friend of Oriana’s is a friend of mine. Apologies accepted.” His heart was thumping wildly, he hadn’t expected this conversation to go well at all. He watched the three friends cry over how much they missed each other, and how glad everyone was that she and Beckett were together. He blushed furiously when Shreya said that he saved her best friend’s life, and she knew she didn’t have to be worried that one day Chase would ruin her forever.

When the video chat ended, Oriana launched herself into Beckett, kissing him over and over, leaving him breathless and grinning.

At 6pm they left the house for the neighborhood block party. As they met all their neighbors, Oriana greeted each one brightly, gushing over their new engagement and how happy they are to be part of this community. Beckett was on cloud nine. Never in his life had he imagined he would ever have all this. Friendly neighbors, great friends, acceptance by everyone, and most of all, the love of the most wonderful woman he’s ever laid eyes on.

_For once I actually have hope of a happy future. For once I know I really can have everything._

He saw Oriana wink at him as she chatted animatedly with someone he’s already forgotten the name of.

_Everything really is perfect. I’m the luckiest guy in the world._

He froze as his next thought involuntarily crossed his mind. _I’m happy. She’s happy. We’re engaged, we have good jobs…perhaps it’s time I reach back out to my parents and my sister. It wasn’t fair I cut Katrina off in the first place. If Oriana’s friends can come around and ask for forgiveness…maybe there’s a chance that my family and I can make amends._

Oriana sauntered back over to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “What are you thinking of right now?”

“Honestly? I’m thinking of my family. I…want to reach out to them. I want you to meet them.”

She nodded slowly. “I think…that’s actually a great idea, Beck. Soon they’ll be my family to. I’d love to meet them, but are you sure you’re ready? I know you haven’t spoken to them since, well…when _did_ you last speak to them, anyway?”

“Before graduation.” He said glumly. “They didn’t approve of my life choices.”

“Right. It was the end of the world that you got a steady job instead going to grad school.” She remembered. She looked into his eyes, smiling. “Let’s call them tomorrow. Maybe they’ll answer or maybe they won’t…but at least you’re trying. I think it’s a wonderful idea, Beck, and I’m with you 100%, whatever happens.”

“Thanks, Ori.” He said gratefully. “I know they’ll love you if they give you a chance. It’s impossible not to.”

“Awww” She planted a kiss on his lips before smiling widely and pointing to a dark haired woman a few doors down. “Look! There’s Eloise, you _have_ to meet her, she has her own yoga studio!”

As she pulled him along with her, Beckett found himself once again grinning from ear to ear. _Yes. Things are absolutely perfect._


	26. Relax With Me

The morning after the block party, Beckett and Oriana were back on his couch, sipping their coffee, Beckett tapping his foot nervously. He hasn’t talked to his parents in six months.

“It’s going to be fine.” Oriana assured.

_You don’t know them like I do._

Beckett dialed their house phone. It rang twice before someone picked up. “Harrington residence.”

His breath caught in his throat. “Y...Yvonne? Is my father or mother there?”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, before the female voice spoke again. “And your name is?”

His heart sank. He knew their housekeeper, Yvonne, well. She only came on Sundays and he was kicking himself for not remembering.

“Beckett Harrington. I’d like to speak to my parents, please.”

There was a gasp on the other end of the line. “Mr. Harrington! I’m so sorry, I didn’t recognize your voice! What a pleasure to hear from you, sir!”

“Yvonne…call me Beckett.” He requested.

“Of course, sir, erm, Beckett. Your parents are in the sitting room, enjoying a cup of tea. I will get them right away!”

As the housekeeper put him on hold, he turned to Oriana, who was looking at him questioningly. “You have a housekeeper? For real? Damn, Beck.”

He just shrugged, a light tint of pink touching his cheeks. “She’s a nice lady.” He mumbled.

“Beckett? I’m sorry, sir, but they are unavailable at the moment.”

“Oh…” He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his face.

“They’re requesting your presence for dinner this evening at 7pm sharp at Murano’s. Can I tell them you accept?”

Beckett blew out a breath. “Yes. And tell them I’m bringing my fiancé.”

“Oh my goodness! And who is the lucky lady who finally won your affections?”

He could feel himself turning a deep shade of crimson as Oriana smirked at him. “Um…someone I went to school with. We’ve reconnected.”

Beckett was met with silence on the other end. He cleared his throat. “Can you please let my parents know to expect Oriana Miller as well?”

“Oriana…that name sounds familiar. Have you mentioned her before?”

“N-no, I don’t believe I have!” His voice went up an octave as his brain was working a mile a minute. He _had_ mentioned her before, to his sister. _Oh god, did she overhear me? Should I take her off speaker? What if she remembers? Does it matter if she remembers?_

“Hi Yvonne!” Oriana piped in cheerfully. “I’m Oriana. Will I meet you tonight as well?”

“Unfortunately, I won’t be joining you. But I do hope you enjoy yourselves.”

Hanging up the phone, Beckett stood up and started pacing. _What was that about? Why would they refuse my phone call, yet invite us for dinner? That’s not a good sign. They’re going to berate me, they’re going to berate Ori, I can’t let that happen._

He jumped in surprise when Oriana caught his arm. “Beck, what’s wrong?” She asked worriedly.

“This isn’t a good idea. It’s going to go terribly, and I can’t have them turning their frustration with me onto you. I can’t have them talk down to you…”

“Maybe they won’t…”

“No, no, you don’t know them, they talk down to everyone.” He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. “Please don’t hate me if they’re rude, I’m not them.”

“Beckett…” Oriana started lightly. “They know I’m your fiancé. They have hours to get used to the idea.”

“I haven’t talked to them in six months, Ori, and now suddenly I’m engaged? They wouldn’t even come to the phone for me. You really think dinner’s going to go well?”

Oriana gently pressed her lips to his. “I think that even if it doesn’t…we have each other to get through it.”

He gasped as her hand slid down to cup him through his pants, massaging his shaft with her palm. “Ori…” He grunted.

“You need to relax.” She whispered, taking her hand and sliding it into his waistband. He trembled as she took him in her hand, gently stroking his length and kissing him before dropping to her knees, taking his pants down with him.

“Ori!” He cried as his cock sprang out, ready for the attention. He grabbed the back of her head, squeezing his eyes shut, his chest already heaving in anticipation.

“Open your eyes.” She whispered. “Watch me.”

He blinked his eyes open, watching her practically glow as she took him slowly into her mouth. He groaned at the warm, wet sensation as she wrapped her mouth around his girth and swirled her tongue around his sensitive tip. He gripped her hair more tightly, unable to stop the grunting noises he was making as she relinquished control and he took over, pumping his dick as she moaned and licked, massaging his balls as he thrust his hips over and over, faster and harder, demanding she take him as far into her throat as possible, sinking deep into her as she took him willingly.

He fucked her mouth like he hadn’t before, normally letting her control the pace but today…today she was letting him take over, and he hadn’t realized exactly how tense he was by the prospect of the dinner and it was showing in his movements. He needed to release, his balls felt full, he began quaking the closer he came to climax. When he came, he came hard, filling her mouth full of his fluid, and Oriana swallowed every drop before licking him clean and grinning up at him.

Beckett pulled her up and crashed his lips against hers. “You’re too good for me.” He muttered, as he kissed along her jawline and her neck.

“I think you have that backwards.” She gasped as he lightly scraped his teeth across her pulse point before sucking it into his mouth.

“Don’t leave a mark, I’m meeting your parents.” She warned, which caused him to promptly release her skin and pull back regretfully.

“I didn’t say you had to stop.” She laughed. “Just don’t leave a mark…where they can see.” Oriana waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Beckett laughed under his breath.

“Well we do…have all day…Would you want to come somewhere with me? I want to bring you somewhere.” He suggested.

Oriana furrowed her eyebrows. “You’re going to leave me all turned on?”

Beckett let out a loud laugh. “Hardly. We’ll pick this back up, I promise you that.”

Oriana just shrugged. “Alright. Let’s get dressed and go.”

A half hour later, Beckett pulled into an empty field, at the edge of a tree line. Getting out of the car, Oriana took a good look around. “Um…it’s a field. Of nothing. There aren’t even any flowers…”

“Do you trust me?” He asked shyly.

“Hmmmm, I dunno, Beck…do I trust you by now?” She joked

“Come on, smart ass. It’s a short hike.” He grabbed her hand and began leading them through the trees. There was thick brush all around except for this tiny pathway. About ten minutes later, the sound of water came into their hearing, and about five minutes after that they arrived at a small clearing and a little babbling stream. There were bright blue and purple flowers on both sides of the water, and a deep, clear pool at the foot, which is where they were.

“Wow.” Oriana breathed. “This is gorgeous, Beck. Where does the water come from?”

“The lake.” He responded, admiring the view of the sun shining on her face, making her hair look like glowing embers.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured. “How did we get here? How did I get so lucky that you’re mine?”

“Oh, you know. You picked me up at a bar, gave me a place to stay, was completely adorable the way you blushed every time I was near you, that kind of thing.” She teased.

“Perhaps that’s correct. Or perhaps it was all fate.” He responded.

She shrugged, taking a seat on the lush green grass, removing her shoes and dipping her toes in the water. “I suppose you could call it that.”

Beckett’s breath caught in his throat when she looked back at him. The fire in her hair and the gold of her eyes, the lightness of her skin, her engagement ring glittering…all beckoned for him to come closer. He quickly sat down next to her, wrapped his arm around her and laid them both backwards.

A sense of calm was radiating out of her and into him and he shut his eyes, letting it wash through him as she snuggled into his chest. She placed her hand on his heart, and light burst throughout him.

“Seemed like you needed a pick me up.” She whispered.

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. “Thank you.”

The two of them laid there for a while, not talking, just enjoying each other’s company and listening to the sounds of nature around them. A bit later, Beckett gently moved Oriana so he could prop himself up on his arm. She looked at him questioningly before he leaned over her and gently pressed his lips to hers. He trailed soft kisses from her ear to her jaw, down her neck, eliciting a quiet moan from her throat. He lightly ran his fingers around each breast, her hips bucking as he lowered his mouth over one and sucked her nipple between his teeth through her shirt.

“Beck…” She whimpered as he continued his line of kisses down her torso, moving the hem of her shirt up, licking around her belly button before unbuttoning her pants. He slid on hand underneath her waistband, feeling the dampness pooling at his fingertips. He bit his lip as he removed his hand and carefully pulled her pants off, his eyes never leaving hers until he resumed his kissing, continuing lower, his head now between her legs. He kissed the inside of one thigh, then moved to the other, licking all around her sensitive area.

“Beck…please...” Her voice was shaky.

He met Oriana’s eyes, seeing his own lust reflecting there. He gave a slight smirk, loving how he can drive her wild before focusing fully on her now glistening pussy right in front of him. He flicked his tongue along her slit, causing her to cry out and dig her fingers into his scalp. He licked again and again, fully enjoying the way she was writhing and begging him for more. Finally, he gripped both of her legs with his hands and dove in, thrusting his tongue inside her core, lapping up all her juices like a starved man.

Oriana was moaning steadily, saying his name over and over as he ate her pussy, occasionally scraping his teeth over her clit. Every time he did that brought her extremely close to orgasm, he knew it was one of her favorite things. He moved one of his hands until one finger was pressing into her anus and another into her center.

“Oh my god” She breathed. “Fuck, Beckett, yes, that feels so good.”

He loved that he was driving her insane, and he was practically ready to cum in his pants at the way her two holes felt to him, along with her quivering nub. He thrust his fingers in and out, in and out until she was begging him to let her cum. He scraped her again with his teeth, harder this time, and she tensed around him as she came hard. He removed his fingers, cleaning her up like she’d done to him that morning.

She lay panting on the stream’s soft grassy bank while Beckett kissed back up along her body until he found her lips again.

Eventually, he pulled away with a sigh. “We should probably go. I wish we could stay here forever.”

“Well…” Oriana started slowly. “We can work on forever, if you want to.”

He looked back at her in surprise. “What do you mean?”

She smiled as she pulled her pants back up. “Do you know if anyone owns this land?”

“No idea. I think it’s just public property.” His eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. “You…you want to live here?”

She grinned as she kissed his stunned face. “We could buy the land, build a house…come to this place any time we want. I can picture you wading with our kids here, it’d be adorable.”

Beckett could do nothing but gape at her.

Oriana rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Not right _now_ , of course. And besides, it’s just an idea. You’re only renting the house we’re in now. Maybe we should start thinking about what we want to do when your lease is up in another six months.”

“I love you.” He blurted out, his cheeks a flaming red. “I’ll buy any land you want, you just pick the space and I’ll make it happen. Or, if you want to stay where we are I’m sure I can make a convincing offer to the landlord. Anything you want, Oriana, name it and it’s yours.”

She laughed. “Let’s get through dinner first and come back to it. We have some time.”

“Not if you want to build. There’s all kinds of things to take into consideration.” He started before she held up her hand to stop him.

“Plus, if we need to, I’m sure we can extend the lease?”

He blushed again. “Yes, of course.”

Oriana smiled warmly as she took his hand. “Then let’s go introduce me to my future in-laws. I’m sure our ‘build timeline’ can spare a few hours for dinner with the Harrington’s.”

  
  



	27. Meet The Parents

When Beckett pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant Murano’s, his heart was thundering. He’d dressed in a suit, and was proud to walk next to Oriana, who was wearing a green dress that flared at the knees. Her auburn hair was in loose curls and she looked positively radiant. She didn’t even seem nervous.

Oriana whistled lowly at the lavish decorations inside. Gold filigree adorned every corner, large crystal chandeliers hung from the vaulted ceilings, the tables and chairs made of solid oak. “This is seriously upper class, Beckett.” She murmured lightly, and that’s when he felt her uncertainty begin to creep in.

He squeezed her hand as he gave the maître d his last name and followed her to a table set for four. His heart sank. Katrina wasn’t coming. He wondered if she even heard the voicemail he left her. He saw his parents sitting straight up, their backs facing them. Arriving at the table, both of them gave Oriana a look of disdain. Then, turning their eyes to Beckett, they gave him the same look. Oriana was gripping his hand tightly now. You could practically cut the tension with a knife.

“Mom, Dad, this is my fiancé, Oriana.” Beckett introduced. Oriana let go of him and reached her hand across the table to shake theirs. Neither one reciprocated. She cleared her throat as she brought her hand back to her side and taking her seat.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Harrington.” She said politely. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“We’ve heard nothing of you. Our apologies we couldn’t take the call earlier. We were…indisposed.” His mother responded.

“Aren’t you always?” Beckett shot back. He felt Oriana place her hand on his leg, and he began to relax…slightly.

“Beckett. We’d like to make amends. And get to know the woman whom will become our daughter in law.”

“Where’s Katrina?” He asked sharply.

“I wasn’t aware you invited her.” His father said simply. “However, she’s in Paris. Which, you would know if you kept in touch with any of us.”

The waiter came around for their drink order. Oriana ordered a glass of wine while Beckett opted for the whiskey. He needs something strong to get through this.

“So, Oriana, I understand you’re a sun attuned. Impressive for someone like you.”

“Someone…like me?” She asked, confused.

“You were adopted, yes? Didn’t know you were magickal until Penderghast? It’s remarkable what you learned during your time there, we must commend you for it. And now you’re curator for the Aquarium. We were pleased to discover your success, although….” Mrs. Harrington trailed off.

“Although?” Oriana pressed.

“It seems that you’ve had quite a few…problems in relationships. You kept seeing someone the whole four years, yet, here you are just six months after graduation, engaged to my son. I have to ask why the quick engagement? Especially since the two of you didn’t even know each other?”

Beckett fumed. _I shouldn’t have given them Oriana’s name. I should have known they’d research her and dig up as much as they could find in a matter of hours. Which, for a Harrington, is a lot._

He exhaled loudly, grateful the drinks arrived. “It’s really not that quick, we’ve known each other for over four years.”

“Not romantically.” His father observed.

“Why does it even matter how long we’ve been dating? When you know, you just know, right?” Beckett asked.

“Beckett.” Mrs. Harrington began softly. “We know things have been strained for you since…well, since even before your graduation.”

“Which you didn’t even attend.” Beckett glared.

“You turned down the top graduate school in the country. You can’t even fathom how many doors that would have opened for you. We’re still so disappointed that you just squandered away your life, and now are engaged to someone we’ve never heard of, she isn’t known among our social circles, and couldn’t possibly live up to our expect…”

“Excuse me.” Oriana interrupted Mrs. Harrington’s tirade. “I’ve known your son a long time, and honestly…he was never very happy.”

Mrs. Harrington scoffed. “And how would you know, you didn’t…”

“And why do you think I wasn’t friends with him?” Oriana cut in again. “He did everything to please the two of you, and somehow it was never enough. It’s still not enough. Shouldn’t you proud he graduated at all? Shouldn’t you be proud of his career? He’s met good people, people who respect him for who he is, and you’re missing it because you’re too stubborn to admit that he’s perfectly capable of making his own decisions, especially since those decisions worked out so well for him. You’re only upset because you didn’t choose them for him.”

The three Harrington’s were all staring at her in shock as she continued. “Did you know he was happy and smiling up until we left for this restaurant? Look at him now, look at the frown you put on his face. He’s not happy being here right now, listening to you talk down to him like he’s a child because guess what? He’s not a child.”

Oriana looked directly at him, his heart fluttering, his face a deep crimson. “He’s the most amazing man I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing, and I’m lucky he wants me. You’re right, I’m not good enough for him. I never claimed to be. But when he looks at me…” She trailed off, blushing herself.

“My world stops. He’s all I see, and when I look in his eyes I see me. He sees me. He gets me. And as long as he’s happy and safe then so am I. And that’s enough for me. As it should be for you.” Oriana leveled his parents with her gaze.

Beckett reached his hand to her face, turning her head to face him, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. “Thank you.” He murmured.

He was blown away. No one has ever stood up for him like this before in his life, other than his sister. But considering their age difference, she wasn’t around most of the time.

“I…” Mrs. Harrington looked at her husband helplessly while both Beckett and Oriana held their heads high, hands joined on the table in an unbreakable clasp.

Beckett felt like a million bucks. He wanted his parent’s approval, but right now he knows Oriana will go to battle for him…and that’s enough, just like she said.

“You certainly are a spirited young woman.” Mr. Harrington observed. “I appreciate the way you stand by him. That’s perhaps the most important quality in a partner.”

“Considering they’ve rushed into this engagement, there’s no way to know if she truly will stand by him in difficult times.” His mother said.

“Why can’t you just be happy for me?” Beckett blurted out. “Why must you find fault in everything I do? Why am I never good enough for the two of you?”

“Oh, sweetie, we just know your full potential and want you to see it too.”

“My full potential?” Beckett laughed coldly. “Did it ever occur to you that my so-called ‘full potential’ gave me no friends, no girlfriends, no social life at all? Oriana’s right, I was miserable all through college. And in case you’re wondering, her ex-boyfriend was abusive. Maybe that’s why she had so many of these ‘relationship problems’ you’re referring to.”

“Beck…” Oriana tried to cut in, but he was already speaking again.

“I had a crush on her all four years and I was devastated when I thought I’d never see her again. But then one day, she was just…there. Despite everything she’s been through, she put her trust in me and do you know why? Because I’ve never lied to her. I don’t have to, unlike how I do with you when I say everything’s fine when it’s not.”

“Beckett…” His mother started before he interrupted her again.

“I think we’re going to take our leave. There’s a lovely garden near here I’d like to show Oriana.” Beckett announced, standing up. “Mother, Father…always a pleasure.” He seethed, taking Oriana’s hand and walking out, leaving them behind.

“I’m so sorry it didn’t go well, Beck. I was really hoping that…”

But Beckett pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply and passionately. “Are you kidding? That was the best dinner I’ve ever had with them!”

Oriana frowned. “We didn’t even get around to eating…”

“Exactly. We didn’t. Because you stood up for me against them…you gave me the courage to do the same. If they want to be nicer, more accepting, we’ll see them again, if not…well…we’re our own family anyway.”

Oriana gently laid her hand on his cheek. “Okay. But I’m still hungry.”

He chuckled lightly. “I know a place. Come on.”

“No garden tour?” She joked.

He felt a blush creep up his neck. “I’m not sure why but it was the first thing that popped into my head that would give us an excuse to leave.”

They drove to a small bistro, spending the next couple of hours laughing and enjoying each other. As they left, walking out the front door and out onto the sidewalk, Oriana suddenly froze next to him.

“Ori what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly before finally looking in the direction she was staring. Anger started bubbling up as someone approached them.

“Surely you aren’t leaving already. The fun hasn’t even started.”


	28. Darkness Falls

“Surely you aren’t leaving already. The fun hasn’t even started.” A sneer came from in front of them. Both Oriana and Beckett snapped to attention, turning to the voice they both recognize.

“Chase” She whispered. “Are you following me? Why do you or your friends show up everywhere I go?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Oriana, I didn’t know you were here. But now that I do…” Chase took a menacing step toward them. “I think we have some unfinished business to take care of.”

“What are you talking about?” Oriana asked.

Chase spoke again. “You see, the last time we all saw each other it was pouring rain. My friend told me he ran into you once. He said you didn’t look well, Oriana. He said it’s clear you miss me and want to be with me. So now that it’s not raining and there’s plenty of streetlights…I feel I have a better advantage.”

“It’s over Chase.” She gritted out.

“It’s not over til I say it’s over.” Chase growled. “Besides…Beckett needs his mommy’s approval, and she’d never approve of someone like you. You’re worthless in their eyes.”

“They just don’t understand him. Or me. And neither do you.” Oriana clapped back.

“And you do?” He sneered. “He’s just using you to fight his battles for him because he can’t fight them on his own.”

“I assure you I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don’t need anyone’s approval, only my fiancé’s.” Beckett smirked, seeing Chase’s face drain of color.

 _“You’re what?”_ He shrieked.

“Fiancé.” Oriana flashed him the ring. “We’re getting married.”

“Over my dead body.” Chase growled.

“That can be arranged.” Oriana’s voice was cutting, and Beckett felt her mood shift. It practically knocked the wind out of him and he looked at her, seeing her black eyes intensely focused on Chase.

“Ori…” he said nervously. “Ori, stay with me. He’s not worth it. Let’s just go.”

“No.” She responded flatly. “No, Beckett, I’m tired of looking over my shoulder. I’m tired of constantly being reminded of the bad choices I’ve made in the past. I’m tired of him trying to be a dick to you. This ends now.”

“As I said. You’re fighting his battles for him. ‘Oh, I’m Beckett Harrington, my mommy and daddy pay for everything I have, I have no real responsibilities because if I ever make a mistake they’ll take care of me.” Chase tried mimicking Beckett’s voice.

“It’s not his fight. It’s mine. You want it to be his because you know you don’t stand a chance against me.” Oriana said icily, lifting a hand. “Heart.”

Chase gasped, clutching his chest as he fell to the ground.

“Oriana!” Beckett cried. “Stop!”

“No. This ends now. _He_ ends now.”

_Her voice doesn’t even sound the same. She’s not herself and she’s going to kill him if I don’t do something. She’s breaking._

Beckett reached out for her hand, but she jerked it away, and as she did, Chase started screaming. Beckett looked at him in horror, seeing wounds appear and blood soaking his clothes.

“Oriana stop!! Now!!” Beckett shouted, reaching for her again. _If I can just touch her, I know I can calm her down, come on, Ori, let me get close._

He positioned himself directly in her line of sight…then felt a slice of pain cut through his torso. He immediately put his hands on where it hurt, eyes wide in shock as he saw his own blood.

“You are fucking crazy!” Chase shouted from the background, as his wounds deepened. “I’m…I’m calling the…the pol…” His voice faded out as he began to lose consciousness.

“You can’t even get up to call anyone, and I’m going to make sure you stay down. You are _never_ going to hurt anyone again.” Oriana jeered.

Beckett only had one wound, but he was losing a lot of blood. Chase lay still on the ground. “Oriana…you can’t kill him.” Beckett finally managed to grab her arm, forcing her to look at him. “Ori…come back” He whispered.

She blinked several times, finally snapping out of it and seeing what she’d done to Beckett. “Beckett, oh my god!!! What…how did…”

“Ori, you need to heal Chase first, you have to, please.” Beckett begged, wincing.

“But…”

“Please!!”

She nodded, tears streaming down her face as she approached Chase, providing healing light from her hand over his cuts until they were gone. Chase groaned from the ground but didn’t get up.

Oriana sat stunned for a moment before standing up and racing back to Beckett.

“Are you okay??” Beckett croaked out.

She just shook her head, choking up as she moved Beckett’s shirt to show the wound she’d created in his skin. “I’m so sorry.”

She placed her hand on the gash, and a burst of warm light emitted and a second later the wound was gone.

“You…you can just use your hand to heal people?” He asked incredulously. “Why did you always kiss me?”

“Because I wanted to.” She sobbed. “You were kind to me.”

“Ori…”

She kissed him fiercely and he returned it with vigor, tasting the salt of her tears… until she broke their connection and backed away. “I love you so much, Beckett Harrington. I’m so grateful to have known you, and I’m going to miss you so much.”

_What???_

He started after her. “Where are you going? My car is over there.”

“I’m not going home with you. You’re not safe with me, I could hurt you again and next time it could be a lot worse.”

“No. No, you won’t…”

“I just did!” She shouted. “Please don’t make this harder than it already is! Let me go!!”

Beckett’s heart felt like it was being torn into a million pieces. “No. No don’t leave me, please.”

“You need to make sure Chase is okay. I…I didn’t mean to…” Oriana broke into a sob. “And then you tried to…”

“He’s healed, he’s fine.”

“He’s still unconscious. Please, Beck, please make sure he’s okay and I’m not wanted for murder tomorrow. I need you to do that for me, but I can’t stay here, I have to go. I almost killed him, and I could have killed you in the process.”

He stepped towards her again. “I’ll erase his memory, I know how, he won’t even remember, you don’t have to leave Oriana, please, I’ll take care of you, it’s going to be okay.”

“It’s never going to be okay.” She whispered hoarsely. “I love you, Beckett. I’ll always love you. But you’ll only be safe if I’m gone. And that’s what matters. Don’t even think of using the locator spell, just remember I never wanted to hurt you. I love you too damn much.” Oriana turned away and began running in the opposite direction of him and his car.

 **“You’re coming back, right?? When you calm down??”** Beckett called desperately after her…but she didn’t acknowledge him, and a moment later she was gone, lost in the night.

Beckett stood completely numb, in disbelief that only several minutes prior they were happy and laughing. _She’ll be back. She has to come back. I know her, she’ll cool off and then come home. She has nowhere else to go._

Taking a big shuddery breath, he turned back to Chase, who was groggily blinking his eyes open. When Beckett came into focus for him, he snarled. “She’s going to regret this. She’s going to pay for this.”

“She already is paying for it. And so am I.” Beckett said sadly. “But you’re the lucky one, you’re not going to remember any of it.”

Chase’s eyebrows furled. “What?”

Beckett placed a hand on Chase’s forehead, mumbling a quick spell under his breath.

“Uh, why the fuck are you touching me, Harrington?” Chase staggered to his feet. “Why am I even here?” He looked down. “And why the fuck am I covered in blood??”

“It’s Ketchup. We just had dinner, and you agreed to leave both myself and Oriana alone for good. In the process you got mad and managed to squirt Ketchup all over you. And me.” Beckett gestured to his own shirt.

Chase looked at him warily. “I feel weak. Dizzy. And this isn’t ketchup.” He swayed a bit.

“You don’t have a wound, do you?” Beckett snapped in frustration.

Chase patted himself down, lifting his shirt where the blood stains were but seeing nothing.

“You drank a lot, you’re sobering up now.” Beckett informed. “Just…go home, get some rest. And remember your promise to never come near Oriana or myself ever again.”

“There’s no way I would have…”

 **“GO!!!!!!!”** Beckett bellowed.

Chase furrowed his eyebrows but nodded as he turned around and got in his car. A minute later, his engine roared to life and he sped away.

Beckett stood in the empty street trying to get his bearings straight. He took out his phone and called Oriana. No answer. He listened to her sweet voice come through for her voicemail.

_“Hey, you’ve reached Oriana. Sorry I missed your call. Leave a message.”_

Beckett swallowed, hard. “Ori…it’s me…I’m uh…I’m heading home…Chase is fine. I’ll…I’ll see you later, right? You’re definitely coming home, aren’t you? Just…um…take your time I guess, clear your head. But everything’s fine, really. Don’t be scared. I love you.”

He hung up as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He’d give her whatever space she needed. He just hopes she realizes that she doesn’t need it.


	29. A Waking Nightmare

Beckett hadn’t slept a wink in days. Oriana hadn’t been home, and now when he called her it just went straight to voicemail. She either turned it off or failed to charge it. He was guessing the latter, as all of her things as well as her car was still at his house. He’d called her work and was told she hadn’t shown up this week. He was worried sick. Literally, he was throwing up on a regular basis. He can’t remember a time he’s felt this low before, and he’s insanely worried that Oriana will do something drastic.

Locking himself back in his office, he buried his face in his hands, letting out a deep sigh. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to go after her, but he didn’t have a clue where to start. And since he hasn’t been sleeping, he can’t even muster the energy to think about where to start.

A knock sounded on his door, and Beckett groaned. “Go away.”

“You know I can open this door, right?” Dave’s voice floated through. “I have a key to all the offices, remember?”

Beckett stumbled to his feet and crossed the office, unlocking the door but not bothering to open it. He was sitting back down when both Dave and Tom entered the room, shutting the door behind them.

“I’m busy, what do you want.” Beckett mumbled, not meeting their eyes.

“Beckett…what happened?” Dave asked uncertainly. “You’ve been a ghost for days.”

“Yeah, you look like shit.” Tom joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Beckett glowered. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s too bad, you’re going to.” Dave told him. “I’ve never seen you this way. Something happened. What?”

Beckett sighed, raking a hand through his hair. “She’s gone.”

“Who?”

“Who do you think? Oriana. She’s gone, I don’t know where she is, and I can’t get a hold of her.” He snapped. “I haven’t seen her since Sunday night.”

“She left you? But…you guys were so happy…” Tom trailed off

“Yeah. Key word is ‘were’. We’re certainly not now.” Beckett retorted.

His friends sat in the two chairs. “What happened? We’re not leaving until you tell us.”

Beckett glanced back and forth between his friends. “We had a good day. A great day. She even met my parents. And before you say anything, it went fine. I mean, not _fine_ but…it wasn’t tragic. And we hung out for hours after.” He lowered his gaze before continuing.

“We ran into her ex. And we all got in a huge fight. And then she took off.” Beckett didn’t even know what to say about it. It’s not like he can tell them what really went down.

“I really thought I’d get home and she’d be there…but she wasn’t. She wasn’t there yesterday or the day before that either. And I doubt she’ll be there today.”

“Her stuff?” Dave asked carefully.

“All her stuff and her car are still there. She hasn’t come back at all.”

“But that’s a good thing, right? Without her car, she couldn’t have gotten far. Plus, she has no clothes. She’ll be back. Maybe she’s just embarrassed about the whole thing and worried you’ll think less of her for whatever reason.” He suggested.

Beckett just rolled his eyes as Tom jumped into the conversation. “She seriously loves you…she’ll be back. Everything’s going to be okay. Have you tried calling the Aquarium?”

“She hasn’t shown up for work this week.” Beckett mumbled.

“Her friends? Don’t you have their contact information?”

He shook his head sadly. “We only spoke to them by phone and by Skype on the computer, and I don’t know her login information.”

“But there has to be something…”

“Look, guys, I appreciate your concern. Truthfully, she just needs some space and you’re right, she’ll be back because she’s going to need her things. And everything will be fine again.” Beckett stated, shifting uncomfortably under the inquisitive gazes of his friends.

“When’s the last time you slept? Really slept?” Dave asked.

“Saturday night.”

Dave let out a low whistle. “Okay. Here’s what you need to do. You need to sleep tonight. Things will look better after you’ve rested a bit.”

“I can’t sleep. I can’t stop wondering where she is. Hell, I drove around aimlessly just looking for her the past three nights, and I plan on doing the same tonight, and every night until I find her. She’s gotta be holed up somewhere.”

“Beckett.” Dave said lightly. “We can’t have you falling asleep at the wheel. Your work is suffering. I have some Ambien, I can give it to you. Just for tonight. Then, tomorrow if she’s still not back, we’ll form another plan.”

“And we’re going out for drinks Friday. And you’re coming. We haven’t had a real happy hour since she moved in, and we’re doing this.” Tom added.

“But what if she…”

“No buts. Not this time.” Tom interrupted. “You need to blow off steam. Hell, we all do. Maybe we can even go crazy and have it be a two pitchers of beer night.”

The corners of Beckett’s mouth turned up slightly. _At least I still have these two to keep me somewhat sane._

A second later he was grabbing for his trash can, throwing up again.

Tom grimaced. “If you’re sick, you should also go home now. We really don’t need a stomach bug going a-OW!!”

Dave had elbowed him sharply in his side. “Next question. Have you been eating? I couldn’t help but notice almost nothing came out.”

“No. Mainly just coffee. Sometimes water.” Beckett confessed.

Dave nodded. “Okay. New plan. I’m going to order take-out, and we’re going to stay right here until you eat at least half of your food. I think the lack of nutrition is making you sick.”

Beckett shook his head, “I’m really not hungry.”

“I am.” Tom announced. “Most definitely. What should we get?”

Dave eyed Beckett, acknowledging how green he looked and the dark bags under his eyes. “Considering he hasn’t eaten nor slept in days…should start somewhat light.”

“Chinese.” Beckett said quietly. “It’s comfort food.” _Or just Oriana’s favorite kind of food, and if this is as close as I can get to her…_

“That’s not exactly light, but is there anything in particular before I call?”

Beckett’s mind flashed to the numerous times they’d ordered Chinese. “Pork eggrolls. Sesame Chicken. White rice and broccoli. And egg drop soup.” He knew Oriana’s order by heart.

Dave pulled out his phone and called the Chinese restaurant down the street, ordering everything Beckett said, and a few other things for him and Tom. They left Beckett alone until the food arrived, and as others were leaving the office, the three friends went into the small employee cafeteria.

“Mmmm smells awesome!” Tom exclaimed, diving into the bags. Passing out the food, Beckett’s nose wrinkled when it was in front of him.

“Half.” Dave reminded him. “You have to eat half.”

“I could just take it home and…”

“Nope. You’re eating here so I know you’re eating. I understand you miss her, Beckett, but you have to take care of yourself.”

Beckett grudgingly ate a few pieces of chicken, a few pieces of broccoli, a couple spoonfuls of soup and one bite of the egg roll.

“That’s not half.”

“It’s close enough.” Beckett glared. “I need to go in case she’s home. “Thank you for the food. Give your wives my best.”

“At least open a fortune cookie!!” Tom strode quickly after him, handing him the wrapped cookie. “You have to. It’s a Chinese staple, you don’t even have to eat it, but you at least have to open it.”

Beckett groaned in frustration, but quickly tore off the wrapper and cracked open the cookie. He stared at it a minute before he was asked what is says. He looked back at his friends.

“It says, _‘When all hope is lost, you will find more than you expected.’_ ”

His eyes widened. “Maybe she really is home!!” He ran out of the cafeteria, grabbed his coat and briefcase and left the building without another glance. He knew he was being a dick to his friends. He knew they were worried about him. A wave of nausea flowed through him again as he sped home. Pulling into his driveway, the house sat dark and still. Her car was still there.

He quickly went inside. “Oriana? Ori, are you here?” He called out to her to no avail. She wasn’t there.

“Where are you?” He whispered as he called her phone for the billionth time. Straight to voicemail. This time he just hung up. He’d already left about twenty messages, and now her voicemail was full. Of course, she’d know he was looking for her. After looking in all the rooms, he turned back around, got in his car, and drove as many streets as he could, keeping an eye out for only one person.

Hours later, he arrived back home and trudged up to his bedroom, looking around the now brightly decorated space, courtesy of his girl.

 _It’s not my home without her. Not anymore._ He thought miserably, crawling into bed, pulling one of her shirts close to him, and covering himself with the blankets. He shut his eyes, finally passing out from exhaustion. His only dream was a nightmare, where he saw that night outside the bistro, saw Oriana’s face when she realized she’d injured him, saw the tears as she told him she was leaving.

He woke up gasping for air. He looked over at the clock…it had only been an hour. Swallowing hard he lay back down, closing his eyes once again. But this time, sleep wouldn’t come. Instead, he was being forced to continue living the nightmare.


	30. True Love's Despair

Beckett was able to avoid his friend’s questions Thursday, but when Friday arrived, they both jumped on him almost as soon as he walked in the door. Late. Again.

“Happy hour!!” Tom cried. “I have permission to stay out until 8pm!! But then I have to put the kids to bed so Jesse can have a break…”

Beckett rolled his eyes. “I don’t think we’ll be out that late, guys. It doesn’t take three hours to drink two pitchers.”

“What I’m saying is, there’s no rush. Jesse and Melissa are both worried about you. They can’t believe Oriana just up and disappeared.”

“There were a few uh…select words Melissa used about the situation.” Dave grimaced.

“She’s coming back.” Beckett replied. “Don’t talk bad about her.”

“She was actually wondering who you’ll be spending Christmas with?”

Beckett blinked. He hadn’t even thought of the holidays that were fast approaching. “I haven’t thought about it. I’ve never been big on celebrating holidays, it was never a big thing in my family. So…I’m probably doing nothing.”

He frowned thinking of his last encounter with his parents. If they knew Oriana was gone, they’d probably be thrilled. Katrina had called him a couple of times, but he ignored the calls and didn’t return them. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’ll…see you later.” He mumbled, turning on his computer and getting settled. Overall, he was feeling better. He was no longer nauseous; his friends were making sure he was eating. He was still barely sleeping, but it was better than nothing. All the same, he was broken, and only Oriana could put him back together. He knew neither Dave nor Tom would be as forgiving when she showed up again. Or their wives, apparently.

_At this point…I wonder if it’s even possible to forgive her. She’s been gone five days without a trace._

He tapped his pen against the wooden desk. He’d called all the area hospitals and police stations. He had managed to get through to Shreya, and she seemed genuinely surprised that she hadn’t heard a thing. It was the same with Zephyr.

There was only one person left he could think of to get in touch with, and he really didn’t want to find his phone number. _Is it worth it? What will he do if he finds out she’s missing?_

He pondered the question. But he needs to face facts. It’s possible Oriana went back to Chase, and as soon as he’s done doing god knows what to her as punishment, he’ll send for her things. Shaking that from his thoughts, he searched the internet for his phone number. Once he found it, he took a deep breath…and dialed from his work phone. It rang twice.

“Hello?” The voice sounded through the speaker.

“H-hi, Chase, this is Beckett. Harrington.”

The was a pause on the other end of the line. “The fuck you want? How’d you get this number?”

Beckett cleared his throat nervously. “I was wondering…uh...if you’ve seen…”

Suddenly loud laughter crackled through before Chase spoke again. “She left you, didn’t she? It was only a matter of time, loser.”

“But…”

“Look, I don’t know where she is, but she’s not here. And if she shows up, her ass will be on the street anyway. I know she’s been fucking you, but I didn’t give her permission to, like I did with…”

Beckett hung up, anger coursing through him. _I knew it wasn’t a good idea to call that guy. But at least Oriana isn’t there._

He felt a mixture of relief and disappointment. Relief that she wasn’t with Chase, but disappointed because he had nothing else to go on. But as long as her things were still in his house…there was hope she’d return.

Turning back to his computer, he opened file after file, inputting notes and adding instructions, going through the motions as though he was on auto-pilot. At lunch, Dave dropped a sandwich off at his desk that Melissa had made him. _I can’t believe someone else’s wife is taking care of me…making sure I eat. This is ridiculous, I have to pull myself together. I can use the locator spell later, to hell with telling her I wouldn’t use it. This is my life and I’m going to put it back together. I have plenty of her things, it’ll be easy enough. She’s had enough space. No more._

Nodding to himself about his plan, he attempted to focus the rest of the day, and when 5pm rolled around, the three men went to their usual bar.

Beckett hadn’t been planning on drinking a lot as he was going to search for Oriana right after, but his glass kept filling up with fresh beer. Since he didn’t drink all that much, by his third glass he already felt a bit tipsy. The guys were talking about anything and everything that didn’t evolve around relationships. Beckett was half-heartedly chiming in every now and then. He knows they mean well but…

“I’m going to find her tonight.” He suddenly announced. “I have a lead and I’m going to use it. I’m finishing this drink and I’m going.”

“What’s the lead?” Tom asked uncertainly.

Beckett just shrugged. “Let’s just say I have access to some excellent resources.”

“Then why did you just drive around looking? Why not use those resources before?”

“She told me not to.”

Dave spoke quietly. “Look, Beckett…it’s been five days. I hate to say it but…I don’t think she’s coming back or she would have by now. I hate seeing you so distraught every day and now that it’s the weekend…”

“We won’t be around you all day to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.” Tom finished. “And honestly…we’re all pretty pissed at her for doing this to you. It’s not right.”

Beckett slammed his glass down on the table. “You guys just don’t understand. You don’t know the full story. The things she said to my parents? She defended me so fiercely and with so much passion. You didn’t see it. You didn’t hear it. You weren’t around her on a daily basis, you have no idea what she’s truly like. Something bad happened after dinner and it triggered a flight response in her. She thinks she’s protecting me. She literally thinks that leaving me was the best thing she could do to protect me. It’s not that she doesn’t love me because she _does._ It was the last thing she said to me. So I would appreciate it if you would all lay off her, because I _will_ get her back. And then you _will_ accept her again as though she never left. Nothing is her fault. It’s not my fault. It just happened.”

He picked up his beer again and downed it before noticing his two friends were still staring at him, surprised by his outburst.

“What?” He asked angrily.

Tom finally managed to speak. “I’ve never seen you be this vocal before. In fact…you’ve never been this assertive. It’s just surprising.”

“Do you need help? Whatever you need, we’ll be there.” Dave added. “I’m sorry for what I said, I didn’t realize…you didn’t tell us exactly what happened. I shouldn’t have assumed to know anything. Seriously, Beckett, let us help you. That’s what friends do.”

Beckett blew out a breath. “And I told you before, I don’t need help. I can do this on my own.”

“Of course, you can. But you don’t have to.”

Beckett looked back and forth between his friends faces and found himself nodding. “Okay. If what I have planned doesn’t work…then you can help figure out my next move. But let me try this first.”

For the first time in a week, he had hope that he was going to find her. He’d go home, get one of her bracelets, perform the spell, and have her back within the hour. He was completely positive.

**_Meanwhile…._ **

“Have a good weekend, Oriana. See you Tuesday. Let me know if you want us to still screen your calls.”

Oriana looked up from her desk and gave her colleague a half-smile. “Thanks Linda. Enjoy your weekend.”

“Are you doing anything fun?” Linda asked

Oriana thought about the plan she had for the evening. “No. Not even close. See you Tuesday.”

It was 5:05 on Friday night and she was leaving the Aquarium along with everyone else. She’s been doing this every day since she ran away from Beckett. She couldn’t believe she hurt him. The guilt was eating her alive. She’d shut off her cell phone, so she wouldn’t be tempted to answer his calls or call him herself. She knew he was worried sick, literally, she was nauseated and throwing up on a regular basis, and she knew he wasn’t okay by any means. She wasn’t either. In fact, leaving him took the last amount of strength she had, and she’s been miserable ever since. She was starting to question whether she’d made the right decision or not.

She knew he’d called looking for her, but she was having the secretary screen the calls for anyone not business related. She’d given Linda several names specifically, and if it were one of them, she was to inform that Oriana had not shown up all week.

She felt terrible for lying, terrible for making her colleagues lie, and terrible knowing how Beckett felt when Linda told him she wasn’t around. That’s what was making everything so much worse. The fact that she could still feel him. She’s been searching for ways to block it, but so far has come up blank. Just like magick is innate…so are these types of connections.

There was a cab waiting to take her to Beckett’s house. She’d told everyone that her car was in the shop getting fixed after being rear-ended, but now that it was the weekend, she needed it. She was hoping that Beckett’s friends persuaded him to go to the bar that night. They hadn’t been out just the guys in a while, and she had a feeling they would drag him there even if he refused. She was counting on it.

Normally at this time of day, she just made a lap around the block a couple times before returning to the Aquarium. She’d unlock the door, slip back in unnoticed, locking it behind her. It was a well-equipped building with tons of supplies. There was a couch in the employee lounge that she slept on, there were extra blankets, laundry machines, microwave, refrigerators, and extremely large showers. Monday after work she’d gone to get several new outfits and toiletries, since all of hers were at Beckett’s and also picked up food for the week. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but she managed, and no one knew what she was doing. But now she needed to do something different. She’d found a nearby hotel that gives discounted rates for long-term stays. She was only booking by the night, but had an agreement with the manager to not be forced to switch rooms if she stayed. Each room was equipped with a small kitchenette, a television, fridge. She’d stay there until she found an apartment, which she’d already found a couple online she’d tour this weekend. Another reason she needs her car. She’d even taken the coming Monday off in case she needed it, in case, miraculously, she found somewhere she could move in right away, or needed to continue her search.

Driving across town in the backseat of the cab, she let her tears silently fall as she kept thinking of Beckett’s face when she’d physically harmed him. It was the exact thing she was terrified of the entire time she’s known him. He should have listened to her when she said she wasn’t good for him, that she was dangerous.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as the car approached her house. _Only Beckett’s house now._ She thought miserably. She was right, there was no sign of him. His car wasn’t there. Paying the cabbie, she stepped out, inhaling the fresh air, letting the cold wind dry her tears. She knew what to do. She went inside.

**_Several Hours Later…_ **

****

Beckett finally arrived home, glad his friends let him go after he’d sobered up a bit. As he approached his house, his heart basically stopped beating. His driveway was empty, Oriana had come while he was out. Cursing under his breath, he dashed inside, calling her name and running up the stairs into the spare bedroom, stopping short when he saw the empty dresser drawers and empty hangers in the closet. There was nothing in the room. He went into the bedroom they shared, already knowing what he’d find, but needing to see it. Sure enough, everything of hers was gone, including any dirty clothes that hadn’t been washed yet. He tore through the upstairs rooms, not even noticing that several of his shirts were missing as she’d taken them with her.

Numbly he went back down the stairs. _There’s nothing left. I have nothing to use to find her._

Walking into the kitchen he immediately noticed something left on the counter. He picked up her key and stared at it, wondering if he could use it to locate her, quickly muttering the spell…but nothing happened. He felt nothing. There was no pull, no sense of direction.

_That’s because technically it’s not her key…it’s my spare key. We never made one just for her._

Realization hit him like a freight train. _She’s really gone. She came here, she was waiting until she thought I would definitely not be home. And she knows me well enough that she was right._

He collapsed against the wall, sobbing. There was no way to find her now.


	31. In Plain Sight

Beckett was officially at the lowest point in his life. He had cried himself to sleep on his couch the previous night. He couldn’t bring himself to go into the bedroom he’d shared with Oriana. In fact, now that she was gone, all he wanted to do was move out. He didn’t want to be reminded every second of every day of what he lost. He knows what he lost, and he knows he’ll never have it with anyone else.

He didn’t move the entire day. He didn’t sleep more, he didn’t eat, he didn’t drink anything. He ignored his friends’ texts. He tried calling Oriana’s phone again, and this time he received an automated message that her number was no longer in service. He hated himself for not being able to stop her darkness. He hated himself for letting her go. And he hated himself for waiting until it was too late to use the locator spell. All he’d done was respect her wishes, but now he was alone, with no hope at all.

He stared blankly at the tv, which wasn’t even on because he couldn’t stop his thoughts. He didn’t even want to. They were soulmates, they were connected in ways that couldn’t be explained. He could feel her love for him, could feel the way she longed for him. But she won’t go to him. She’s too afraid of hurting him again. If only she’d believe him when he says he’s not afraid of her. All he wants to do is be with her, and he’d do anything to get that back. He kept waiting for sleep, waiting for his own world to go dark…but sleep never came.

It was the same the following day. He hadn’t moved except to use the bathroom. As Sunday night rolled around, he let out a deep sigh, realizing he was supposed to work tomorrow. He wasn’t sure if he was actually going to go, he didn’t want to face anyone. But just in case…

_I’m at least going to shower. Everything is always better after getting clean. My life may be a mess, but damn it, this I can control._

Stepping into the warm shower, his mind moved to how many times he’d made love to her in here, how many times he lathered soap suds all over her body and shampoo in her hair. He felt a stray tear slip down his face, and he washed it away angrily.

_How could she do this? How could she do this to me? To herself? To us?_

Feeling angry now, he finished up and stepped out of the shower, quickly towel drying himself and getting a good look at himself in the mirror. He’d lost weight, there were dark circles under his red rimmed eyes…He looked exactly the way he felt. The only thing missing from view was the giant hole where his heart had been, and where it had been ripped out by the love of his life.

He shook his head. _Pull yourself together. You’re Beckett Harrington. You can handle this. You’ve never taken a sick day in your life, and you’re not going to start now._

Finally entering his bedroom, he tried to ignore the overwhelming loneliness of the quiet house. Not bothering with any clothing, he crawled into his bed, immediately rolling to Oriana’s side and smushing his face into her pillow to breathe in what was left of her scent. What he got though, was something hard and pointy.

_What the hell??_

He pulled back and finally saw it. He saw the one thing of Oriana’s that she’d left behind. He gingerly picked up the sparkling engagement ring, his heart thundering.

_How didn’t I see this before?_

He thought back to when he’d been searching for Oriana’s things…he’d searched the closets, dressers, the laundry, and under the bed…but he’d never looked _at_ the bed. The ring wasn’t in a box, it had just been sitting on the pillow, blending in with the silver satin sheets. He hadn’t turned the lights on, nor had he slept in this room.

_I’m such an idiot! I can’t believe it!! My answer has been right here, in plain sight, this whole time!!!_

He was kicking himself for not being more thorough. Any other man would be devastated if their fiancé left her engagement band behind…but not Beckett. This is how he’ll find her. The ring was made specifically for her, ever since he went into the jewelry store, it had always belonged to her. This was better than any of her clothing or other jewelry. This ring was something that should have connected them for the rest of their lives. And it still could. He quickly said the spell…and immediately saw flashes of scenery! He was both crying and laughing at the same time as he hurriedly threw on whatever clothes were closest to him, ran down the stairs, out the door, and into his car. He drove slowly as to allow himself to feel the directions the ring was pulling him in…and finally arrived at a plain looking hotel. His heart beating frantically, the ring led him straight to a door. Beckett took a deep breath…and knocked. A minute later, the door slowly opened.

Oriana stood in the doorway, gaping at the man in front of her. “Beckett? What are you doing here? How are you here?”

“Can I come in?” He asked, his heart pounding.

She hesitated, then gave a slight nod, opening the door for him to slip through. He looked around the small space. “This is where you’ve been this whole time?”

“Why are you here?” She repeated, her face giving nothing away.

He turned back to face the girl he loves more than life itself. “I’m here for you. I’d like to bring you home.”

She stared at him a moment. “No…”

“Oriana, I love you. I love you so much. You are my sun, my moon, my stars, my entire universe. I love you. I don’t want to live without you. We belong together, you know we do. Stop shutting me out.”

She swallowed, hard. “I hurt you. I’m a danger to you.” She whispered.

Beckett shook his head vehemently. “That’s not true. I understand you’re scared. I understand you think you don’t deserve anything good, but you’re wrong.”

He took a step closer to her. She didn’t move. “Ori…I think you need me as much as I need you. I think you love me as much as I love you.” He paused a moment, shutting his eyes a brief second before reopening them and smiling warmly at her.

“I don’t think. I know you feel this way. I know you love me. I know you want to be with me.” He took another step.

“I feel you.” He added. “You can’t tell me that doesn’t mean something. I thought you were gone forever until…” He showed her the engagement ring. “You left this behind. But it’s yours, it’s always been yours. The connection of this ring? It’s stronger than anything. It led me straight to you.”

He could see the tears welling in her eyes, watched her take a shuddery breath. “You weren’t supposed to use the locator spell.” She whispered.

He was about to speak again when he heard something. A fast bumping sound. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“What’s that noise?”

She looked at him in confusion. “What noise?”

“That thumping. You don’t hear that? It’s muffled, but it’s there.”

She shook her head slowly. “I don’t hear anything.”

He stood perfectly still a minute but didn’t hear anything more. Maybe he imagined it…but then a small wave of nausea rolled over him. Realization dawned on him. His widened eyes dropped to her stomach. “You haven’t been feeling well.”

“No, I have this weird stomach bug I can’t seem to shake. It’s really sucked all my energy out. I’ve never felt so…weak and tired.” She grimaced. “But you’ve been sick too, we probably both caught it at the same time.”

Beckett shook his head. “No…no, I’m…I’m not sick, Ori, but…neither are you. Wow, it never occurred to me that…” He swallowed hard.

“You’re not weak.” He murmured, closing the distance and placing one hand on her stomach and the other around her waist.

She frowned. “What, are you trying to cure me? I’m fine.”

He looked back into her eyes. _She doesn’t even know. How can I tell if she can’t?_

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked.

Beckett answered by kissing her, wrapping her fully in his arms. She stiffened at first…but then melted into it. Their lips and tongues danced, and he picked her up, carrying her to the bed. Setting her down, he quickly pulled off her shirt, noticing for the first time it was actually _his_ shirt. She unzipped his maroon hoodie, pushing it off his shoulders before grabbing the hem of his grey t-shirt and pulling it off. His breath caught in his throat as she unbuckled his belt, sliding his jeans and briefs down over his hips, kissing him like she needed his kisses to survive.

He worked his pants off before removing hers as she pulled him on top of her. “I missed you.” He gasped, already completely breathless. Oriana didn’t say a word, just positioned him so his tip was pressing against her hole, giving a nod before he went any further, He pressed slowly inside her tightness, basking in the warm silkiness of her wrapped around his cock.

“Oh, god, Ori…you feel incredible. Oh god, I missed this so much.” He grunted as picked up the pace, thrusting inside her again and again, trailing kisses along her neck, jaw, and lips, watching her intently as she bucked her hips to meet his rhythm, the pressure building between them until they finally exploded together, her slick juices coating his cock as his hot seed spread in her abdomen. The biggest turn on of his life was knowing that at some point, he’d already impregnated her. She had his baby in her stomach, and he couldn’t wait to meet the newest addition to their family, even just by ultrasound. They panted, coming down from their joined high, Beckett planting more kisses on her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead…then moved south, kissing her chest, her breasts, the space between her breasts, and she moaned quietly as he did. But he’d finally arrived at his destination…her stomach. His kissed her skin there so tenderly before pressing his cheek against it, wanting desperately to feel their child, but knowing it was far too soon. He had no idea how he’d heard that heartbeat for just that second…but a second was all it took.

“Beckett.” Oriana said softly. “You’re amazing, and I miss you, and this was incredible but…” She trailed off uncertainly.

He pulled himself back up, so he could meet her eyes again. “Ori, I didn’t come here to make love to you. I came here _because_ I love you. And I’m not leaving unless you come with me. If you want to stay here, then I’m staying too. You don’t get to decide what’s best for me. Besides, you should know that _you’re_ what’s best for me. I came here because I’m going to put your engagement ring back on your finger.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head, cutting her off. “When you opened that door, I fell in love with you all over again, and as we talked I realized why you’ve been so sick.”

She gave him a strange look, and he bit his lip, trying to figure out how to word it that wouldn’t make her run.

“You really don’t know why?” He asked slowly, testing the waters.

“I assumed it was you.” She responded. “It comes and goes, I figured it was just the connection wavering at times…” She paused, thinking, before a small gasp escaped her. “Oh, my god. No, that…no that can’t be, I’m on birth control, there’s no way you could’ve…could you? Could I be…?”

Oriana’s hand flew to her mouth in shock, her other one moving to her belly.

“We’re pregnant.” Beckett whispered with a grin. He was hoping for a smile back, but instead she frowned, pushing him away and sitting up.

“You want me back because you think I’m pregnant.” She stated, her expression turning hard. “You would stay here because you think this child is yours and it will bring us together? It’s not because you love me. You love this…this _thing_ inside me. If it’s even there! I’ve been under a lot of stress, Beckett, I’m sure I’m not actually pregnant. I made myself think I was pregnant before and it was the worst thing that ever happened to me!”

Beckett tried to cup her face in his hands, but she shook out of them angrily. “That’s why you wanted to find me. You think I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened. “What? How can you even say that? First of all, I don’t think, I know. But I _didn’t_ know until I was already here. It had never occurred to me that’s why I was feeling randomly ill!”

She rolled her eyes, turning away, but Beckett grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. “Oriana…you know that isn’t true. You can feel my love for you. This past week has been hell on earth, and this? My heart? It’s broken without you.”

He brought her hand back down, taking the other one in his other hand, turning them both lightly over and rubbing her wrists with his thumbs.

“You used to have scars here. They disappeared when I kissed them that night, the first night we made love. You said only pure and true love could do that, you made it that way because you thought no one ever loved you. You said I must have loved you a long time if I was able to do that.”

A tear trickled down her face as she looked away.

“So do you see Ori, why your accusation that I’m only here for the baby doesn’t quite make sense.” He gently wiped her tears away.

“I want you and I love you. But I want and love this child too. Our child. The child we made out of unconditional love. You’re going to be the _best_ mother, and I’m honestly so excited to witness it.”

He could feel her resolve to be angry and distant break as Oriana sniffled and laughed lightly. “God, you’re such a sap.”

He grinned. “But I’m _your_ sap.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Yes, you are my sap.”

“Come home.” He urged.

Oriana took a shuddery breath. “On one condition. You put that ring back on my finger.”

Beckett grabbed the diamond ring from where he’d set it down, then sank to his knees in front of her. “Oriana Miller, will you still marry me?”

“We’re naked.”

“Ori!” He laughed.

She shrugged, her eyes watery, her face lit up and eyes golden. “Absolutely.”


	32. Reunions

With Oriana safe in his arms, Beckett was finally able to get several hours of solid sleep. He’d stayed overnight in the hotel with her, rather than just taking her home. He wasn’t leaving without both Oriana and her things in tow behind him. In fact, he never wanted to let her out of his sight again, though he knew this was impossible. They made love as soon as they woke up, and then Beckett had an idea. It was early, 6am when his alarm went off. Despite all the lack of sleep he’d encountered the past week, he was already wide awake.

“I have an idea.” He murmured, pressing his lips against hers.

Oriana stirred, peeking one eye open, then breaking into a huge smile. “I’m so glad last night wasn’t a dream.”

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “You’re always my dream.”

She chuckled lightly. “I missed your corny lines.”

“I missed everything about you…and there’s something I want to run by you.” He said again. “I do need to go to work, or my friends will probably send the police to my house to make sure I’m alive. They’ve been very worried about me, and I’m afraid I ignored them all weekend.”

“Why?” Oriana asked sleepily.

“I didn’t see your ring until last night, or I would have been here a whole lot sooner. I ignored their calls and texts all weekend. I know they’re worried.”

“They must hate me.” She said quietly.

“I already told them they will have no choice but to forgive you when I got you back.” He shrugged. “It’ll be fine. However…I don’t exactly want to leave here without you or your belongings. It’s early enough we can bring everything home right now. I’m sure given the circumstances, I can take a half day. And I want us to go somewhere.”

He smiled as he filled her in on what he was thinking, seeing her glow with his suggestion. Soon enough, they were on their way home.

When they arrived, she immediately put a suitcase in the spare bedroom. He shook his head, grabbing it and bringing it to his own. “This is our bedroom, Ori. Your things do not belong in the spare room anymore. There’s room for everything.”

Oriana furrowed her eyebrows. “But there will be more room if we utilize the spare bedroom.”

“Trust me, it will be very well used…if you want to continue living here that is. We can also look for a different house if you want. We should probably decide that very quickly, because if we stay here, I’m going to begin turning that room into a nursery.”

Oriana’s hands flew to her stomach and she looked at him, completely stunned. “Really?”

“Most certainly. We have to pick out colors for the walls, what crib and other furniture we want, maybe redo the flooring. There’s so many possibilities!” He said excitedly, already thinking about what to buy. “Are you going to want to find out if it’s a boy or girl? I really want to find out, but I’ll go along with whatever you choose. And also, how should we tell everyone?”

She blinked, her mouth still hanging open. “U-Um…it’s probably too soon to tell the sex…”

“How are feeling about it, today? Are you feeling any better?” He asked lightly, feeling her nervousness returning.

“Well…I don’t want to make assumptions before actually seeing the doctor.”

Beckett nodded. “Okay. We won’t tell anyone yet.”

“If there’s even something to tell.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “There’s definitely something to tell, but I’ll humor you.”

“Gee, thanks.” She laughed, before going quiet again.

“You’re wonderful, Ori, and I love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled weakly. “I’ll call my doctor when they open this morning.”

He debated on continuing the conversation, but it was clear she didn’t want to talk anymore on this topic until later.

“Come on, let’s get changed.” He suggested.

“You really want me to hang out in your office today? People won’t think it’s weird?”

“They might. I’m not sure. But I don’t care, do you?”

“I suppose not.”

“Then let’s go.” He gave her a warm smile, and she returned it with even more warmth.

They strolled into his office at exactly 8am. Walking towards his office, they stopped at Dave’s first.

“Hey.” Beckett said hesitantly.

Dave looked up from his desk, his eyes widening at the sight of Beckett with Oriana. “Oriana? Beckett…you found her?? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! I’ve been worried sick about you, if you didn’t show up today, trust me, I would have pulled your address and knocked down your door.”

“I’m sorry. I uh…well, I didn’t find her until late last night. I didn’t know what to say before that.”

“And you decided not saying anything was a good tactic?? It didn’t occur to you that people worry about you? What happened to your grand plan of using special resources to find her Friday?” Dave stood up, striding to the door and pulling Beckett in for a hug. “I’m so relieved you’re okay. I need to call Melissa, she’s been so stressed out! Tom and Jessie are going to kill you too.”

He released Beckett and turned to Oriana. “I hope you apologized to him. I’ve never seen someone look so bad, he was destroyed!”

“She has nothing to apologize for.” Beckett said defiantly. “I told you she thought she was protecting me.”

“From what?” Dave asked incredulously.

“I’m so sorry I caused everyone so much hurt.” Oriana broke in. “Really, I’m so, so sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Where have you been this whole time?” Dave asked.

Oriana swallowed. “Well…I was living at the Aquarium for a week. Friday I went to a hotel. I figured you guys took Beck out for drinks, and I went and grabbed my things and car.”

Beckett looked at her in surprise as she hadn’t mentioned this to him yet. “You still work there? You didn’t tell me you needed to work today.” He paused a moment, confused. “But I called and was told…”

“I know. I’m sorry. I had them screening my calls.”

“So, you got people to lie for you? He went home to an empty house Friday??” Dave exclaimed.

“I did.” Beckett said quietly. “Another reason I didn’t return your messages.”

“Unbelievable.” Dave muttered, throwing a glare at Oriana.

“Oh my god, Oriana??” Tom was suddenly in the room. “It’s so good to see you! Are you okay? We were all so worried!” Tom yanked her into a bear hug, which Oriana returned with surprise.

“I have to call Jessie, I told her I’d let her know ASAP if you showed today. I tried to get here on time but…”

“Did you make another bet?” Beckett asked, warily.

“Are you kidding? Why would we do that? All we want is for you to be safe and happy. No one was willing to bet anything, no one wanted to think the worst. We checked in with each other all weekend to see if you’d reached out to anyone. I’m so glad you’re back, Oriana, really.”

“You’re…staying, right? You’re not going to disappear again?” Dave questioned.

“Never.” She assured, glancing at Beckett. “We were actually wondering if you guys wanted to go somewhere on lunch with us? Your wives too, but I understand it’s last minute and they work…”

“I think we need more time than just a lunch break for that reunion.” Tom joked.

“About that, I’d like to take a half day. I’m sorry for the late notice.” Beckett requested.

Dave sighed heavily. “Like I would say no to that. Alright, fine, what were you thinking about for lunch?”

Beckett and Oriana grinned at each other, both completely thrilled at how their day was turning out, and extremely exciting for what’s to come in their future.

“Trust me, you’re going to love it.”

As Beckett worked, or at least tried to, Oriana made several calls. She made a doctor’s appointment, called Zeph and Shreya, and made arrangements for their “lunch hour.”

Beckett watched her with wonder, admiring how smoothly she handled everything, particularly her friends’ questions.

“We were really worried, Oriana, we’re your closest friends and you didn’t tell us anything! You can imagine our surprise when Beckett called us.”

“Beckett called you?” Oriana gasped, looking over at her fiancé, who smiled sheepishly, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Yes. Ori, hold on to him, okay? As much as it pains us to admit it…the two of you are perfect for each other. And we appreciate him taking the time to look up our phone numbers.”

Oriana nodded, her eyes watering with affection. “Thank you, guys. I can’t wait til you get back, we have so much to catch up on.”

“Just a couple more weeks! Make room in your calendar!” Zeph said cheerily.

“We love you Ori! Call us later, okay? We want to hear everything!” Shreya chimed in.

“Love you guys. Talk later.”

Hanging up her phone, Oriana looked at Beckett. “I can’t believe you called them. Anyone else I should be aware of that you called?”

Beckett bit his lip. “Well, I…I called the hospitals, and police stations…”

She nodded, beginning to turn her head back to her phone.

“…And Chase.”

“You what?” She snapped her attention back to Beckett. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I made sure to cover everyone that you may have been in contact with. I’d hoped you weren’t with Chase, but you have gone back to him before, and…” He gulped. “I’m sorry. He was such a dick, I shouldn’t have bothered, but…”

“You actually looked up his phone number and called him to ask if he’d heard from me?”

“Yes.” He whispered.

In a flash she was pulling his chair out from his desk and sitting in his lap, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him fiercely. He moaned into it before tearing his lips away from her mouth and moving them to her collarbone and neck.

“Don’t get carried away yet.” She told him breathlessly. She pulled back and looked at him with admiration. “I can’t believe you put aside your own feelings and contacted him.”

“You told me not to use the locator spell.” He murmured. “So I did anything and everything else I could think of. Until you gave me no choice but to use the spell.”

“You’re amazing.”

Beckett tucked her hair behind her hair. “I want to be amazing for you, for our little family.”

Lost in each other’s eyes, they both visibly jumped as someone knocked on his door.

“Tick tock, we’re hungry. Where are we going, lovebirds?” Tom and Dave stood in the door of Beckett’s office. “The girls are going to meet us, so we need to tell them now so they can both leave and drive wherever. You’re lucky they both love the two of you, they wouldn’t do this for just anyone.”

Oriana grinned, standing up. “Here’s the address. We’ve never been, so hopefully it’s good. Can’t wait to see you all there.”


	33. With This Ring

Beckett and Oriana arrived at the Town Hall, where Oriana quickly slipped inside a restroom.

“Beckett…there’s no café here.” Tom strode in the hall’s doors, looking around confused.

“Yeah…why are we here? Dave chimed in. “Melissa called me on the way over to make sure this was the right place.”

Beckett grinned as he pulled on his suit coat and buttoned it. “It’s a surprise. Will your wives be here soon?”

“Already here.” The women came in and kissed their respective husbands. “Where’s Oriana? I thought she was coming.”

“I swear Beckett, if she up and left you again I’m going to find her just so I can strangle her. It’s not okay what she did, and it’s not okay that you made my husband worried sick all weekend long!”

Melissa’s voice was raised, and Beckett had to admit she was a bit terrifying when she’s mad.

“She’s just freshening up. Come on, your seats are reserved, and this won’t take long.” Beckett walked into an atrium with a few lights strung about and fake potted trees. Overall, it was a quaint area. A kind-looking man approached the group.

“Mr. Harrington?”

“Yes, that’s me, we spoke earlier.” Beckett reached out and grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake.

“Ms. Miller was such a ray of light this morning. She’s clearly excited for this. Normally we do not provide the wedding license and perform the wedding on the same day, but I’m glad we were able to make an exception. And where is the young bride?”

“Wait, wait, wait. Bride?? Wedding license?? What are you talking about?” Melissa cried.

“He’s talking about our wedding.”

Everyone looked back at the doors, where Oriana was calmly walking in with an exuberant smile. “We’re getting married today.”

Beckett’s jaw dropped as he took her in. He hadn’t known what she grabbed that morning to wear, but seeing her now took his breath away. She was wearing a white, flowing dress that flared mid-thigh, with a halter tie instead of sleeves, a plunging neckline, and low cut in the back. It was identical to the dress she’d worn on their first date, except this one was a shimmering white, while the other was yellow as the sun. Her white heels showed her shapely legs, and her smile would warm any heart that came near her. Her fiery red hair had a blue hair clasp in it, and she was completely radiant.

“Wow.” He murmured. _I can’t believe she’s mine. She’s all mine. How did we get here? How did I get her to agree to this? I’m the luckiest man on the planet right now._

Oriana reached the group, planting a kiss on Beckett’s lips before turning to their friends. “I’m sorry I caused so much worry and pain for everyone. I thought I knew what was best for everyone. It ended up being the worst thing for everyone, though.”

Beckett clasped her hand in his, and the two of them together faced the four people standing in front of them. “Please forgive me.” Oriana whispered.

Dave and Melissa hung back a bit while Tom let out a whoop and grabbed the two lovers into a hug. “God, I’m so happy for you!! Of course, you’re forgiven Oriana. If Beckett forgives you then so do I.”

“It’s so good to have you back.” Jessie chimed in, joining in the hug. “To be honest, when Tom called about lunch, I had a feeling you two were eloping. I’m thrilled I was right.”

The judge cleared his throat. “I’m glad to see this is a happy time, however, we do need to get started.”

“We don’t have the room for long.” Beckett explained. “Since everything is so last minute, we’re lucky this is happening at all.”

“Yes, it’s not like you to rush into things.” Dave said quietly. “But if you think this is right…then I support you.”

“As do I.” Melissa agreed.

“Thank you.” Beckett and Oriana said together, grinning at each other when they realized they spoke at the same time.

“Ugh, you two are so freaking cute.” Melissa muttered, stepping forward and embracing Beckett, then Oriana. “I want to stay mad but just…you’re so disgustingly cute and I adore you.”

“Places, please.” The Justice announced at the podium.

Dave hugged Beckett tightly. “I’m happy for you.” He murmured. “I’m so glad she’s back and you’re doing this.”

“Not rushing?” Beckett asked.

Dave shrugged. “I’m a bit surprised you wouldn’t have a big wedding…but I get not wanting to wait to marry your beautiful bride.”

“Thank you.” Beckett told him. “Your support means everything to me, really.”

Dave, Melissa, Tom, and Jessie sat in the front, all had mile wide smiles on their faces. Beckett and Oriana stood in front of the podium, fingers intertwined. Beckett’s heart was thumping wildly; he thought it might even jump out of his chest.

The judge began the ceremony. “Marriage is a special place, the sheltered environment in which we can endlessly explore ourselves in the presence of another and in which we can offer the possibility of true reflection of another. As the writer Richard Bach has so beautifully stated, “A soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we’re pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we are safe and at home. Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction… Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life.”

Beckett felt Oriana squeeze his hand, and he looked over to catch her glistening golden eyes. She smiled at him, and his heart grew larger than he ever thought it could. He had a couple more surprises for her, he just needed to wait until the official got to those parts.

“May your love create a safe haven for you both on the journey that lies ahead of you. Deeply listen to each other-to your dreams and to your frustrations. Help each other. Let your love be an inspiration to those around you, to reach for what is good in all of us. May your love be so abundance that you have plenty to share with the rest of us as well. It is your love that has brought us together here today. May it grow deeper and sweeter with each passing year.”

Beckett drew a deep breath. _This is it. The moment I’ve been waiting for since the day I laid eyes on her. This is the day that proves dreams really do come true._

“Do you, Oriana, take Beckett to be your partner for life? Do you promise to take time to talk to him, listen to him, and care for him? Will you share his laughter, and his tears, as his partner, lover, and best friend? Do you take him as your lawfully wedded husband for now and ever more?”

“I do.” She said with a watery grin.

“Do you, Beckett, take Oriana to be your partner for life? Do you promise to take time to talk to her, listen to her, and care for her? Will you share her laughter, and her tears, as her partner, lover, and best friend? Do you take her as your lawfully wedded wife for now and ever more?”

“I do.” He murmured, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Do you have rings to exchange?”

Oriana’s eyes widened in panic. Beckett smirked at her as he reached into his pocket…and took out two simple white gold bands, handing them to the judge. Her mouth fell open as she looked at him confused.

The judge took them both before giving the larger one to Oriana. “Repeat after me. Beckett, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband.  
I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Oriana repeated the phrase line by line as the officiant spoke, slipping the ring onto Beckett’s left ring finger.

“Now Beckett. Repeat after me. Oriana, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife.  
I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Beckett repeated the lines as given, slipping the smaller silver band onto Oriana’s delicate finger.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.”

The two newlyweds joined lips instantly, their passion igniting the fire between them, as their friends cheered. They walked down the aisle, faces beaming, eyes sparkling.

“Now I get why you needed the half day” Dave joked, as he signed the marriage license as witness. “This was incredible, and such a great surprise. God, Melissa’s right, you’re fucking adorable together.”

“You guuuyssss!!! Oh my god!!!!! You’re married!!!!!” A shrill voice sounded, and Oriana noticed it came from Beckett’s phone, which Jessie was holding. Her jaw dropped as she saw the faces of Zeph and Shreya on the screen, their smiles so wide she thought their faces might crack.

“You…you….” Oriana’s hand flew to her mouth as she looked at Beckett. He smiled softly.

“Can’t get married without your best friends. I know my friends are pretty great, but…so our yours. Since they couldn’t physically be here, I dialed the number and slipped my phone to Jessie.”

“At first I had no idea what he was doing. You should have seen their faces when I appeared on the screen instead of you two.” Jessie laughed. “Lucky they were too surprised to talk right away, so I just quickly turned the phone to you guys so they could see.”

Oriana threw her arms around her husband’s neck, kissing him fiercely. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too…my dear wife.”

“How did you get the rings?” Oriana asked incredulously. “We decided to get married this morning, and you haven’t left my sight until now.”

“You went to the bathroom at one point, right after you called to book the wedding.” He told her.

“So? That was like. Three minutes.”

“It was enough time to make another call to city hall. I hired our officiant to purchase a couple rings. He slipped them to me as we shook hands when we arrived and you were changing.”

“How…do people just do whatever your ask?” Oriana exclaimed. “How is that even possible? Isn’t he a government employee?”

Beckett nodded. “A government employee I paid to take an early lunch break and go to the jeweler. I know the rings are nothing fancy, but…”

“They’re perfect.” She blurted out. “It’s even the right size!”

“I know.” He shrugged. “I gave him the sizes.”

“You knew your ring size?”

“Of course. When I bought your engagement ring, I had myself sized at the same time.”

Oriana just looked at him in awe. “You’re amazing, Beck. I’m so glad I married you.”

He pulled her close to him. “I’m so glad you said yes.”

“Oriana, what do we call you now?” Melissa asked. “Are you staying Oriana Miller, or will you be Oriana Harrington?”

“Harrington.” Oriana answered right away, not even a slight pause, never taking her eyes off of Beckett. “Definitely Harrington.”

_She’s taking my name?? We never discussed this! This is the best day of my life!! It already was but…nothing will ever beat this day!!_

“Mrs. Harrington, should we get out of here?” He whispered in her ear.

“Yes. Let’s go.” She whispered back.


	34. Heartbeats

Arriving home, Beckett and Oriana walked up the stairs to the house, Beckett unlocking the door and pushing it open. Oriana moved to go inside, but he grabbed her arm gently, turning her back to him.

“You don’t really think I’m just going to let you walk into this house, do you?” He asked slyly.

She rose an eyebrow. “Um…what else would I do?”

In a swift movement Beckett had swept her off her feet, so she was in his arms bridal style. She shrieked in delight.

“Let your husband carry you over the threshold, of course.” Walking though the door he quickly turned and kicked it shut before setting her down.

She grinned up at him, her arms still wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist and keeping her flush against him. He brushed his lips against hers, enjoying her sweetness. Soon though, all gentleness wore away, and before he knew what he was doing, he’d backed her against the door, kissing her hard, a fire igniting between. She moaned softly as he bit down on her lip, taking it carefully between his teeth.

Breaking apart, his eyes travelled down her front, admiring her cleavage that was barely visible with the plunging neckline of her dress. “Your dress is magnificent.” He murmured, playing with the fabric as he lifted her skirt while his hand skimmed along her upper thigh. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I thought you’d like it.” She responded breathlessly, arching into him as his fingers dug into her waist.

“When did you have time to get it?” He nibbled her earlobe.

“I got it at the same time as the yellow one. I’ve never worn it before, and although I didn’t buy it with the intention of it being my wedding dress…I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

She palmed him through his pants and he groaned at the sensation, feeling tight and a need for release. Oriana reached both her hands between them and unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his pants, pushing them past his hips as she took his length in her hand. He captured her mouth with his own, thrusting into her palm as she moved along his shaft, going faster and faster before he realized he was on the brink of exploding. He quickly stopped her hand.

“Not yet.” He whispered hoarsely. “Ori….

“Fuck me here, Beckett. I don’t want to wait another second to feel you inside me.”

She kissed along his neck, which was a move she knew drove him crazy. “Fuck me in my wedding dress.” Her voice reverberated on his skin, and he was done for. He quickly removed her white lace panties, gripped her ass and lifted her into his arms. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and a second later he thrust deep and hard into her.

“Ori…oh you feel good…”

“Oh god , Beck, yes, yesssssss….”

Both were panting, stealing kisses in between breaths. He was holding her fully against their front door, keeping her weight balanced easily. He was fucking her hard now, biting down her shoulder and sucking her skin into his mouth. He wanted to leave his mark on her, claim her as his own. Faster and faster he went, bringing his lips back to hers as she bounced on his cock. He had full control of her body and he loved it so much.

“Ori…tell me you’re my…tell me you’re…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, he was so full of pleasure.

“You’re wife?” She guessed.

He grunted, picking up his pace as she murmured… “I’m your wife…your bride…You’re my husband…I love you….”

With a guttural groan he came hard, pumping her full of his seed, her lower lips squeezing every drop from him. Finally, he slid out of her, her feet firmly back on the floor. Looking into her eyes, he was met with amusement.

“What’s so funny” He demanded.

Oriana smirked. “So…remember when we were first a couple, and we were having sex, and you asked me to call you my boyfriend and then you came instantly? I adore how it’s the same with term of wife.”

Beckett turned bright red. “I…it’s just…I mean…”

“And you stammering about it is even more adorable.” She laughed.

“Is that so?” He growled. “Then I guess you like it as much as I do. Which is good, because I’m going to need you screaming it all afternoon…and all night.”

Oriana’s phone started ringing.

“Don’t even think about answering that.” Beckett told her. “You’re all mine the rest of the day. We agreed.” He pulled her phone out from her purse to silence it, but paused as he read the screen. “Dr. Navario?”

“My gyno!” Oriana yanked the phone from his grip. “Hello?” She paused. “Yes! Yes, absolutely, that’s great! See you soon!”

She hung up, grinning at Beckett. “She had a cancellation this afternoon and wants to take us in for an ultrasound, instead of waiting a few days!”

“R-really?” Beckett gasped.

“Yes! It’s in an hour, so unfortunately…you’re going to have to share me this afternoon after all.” She joked.

Beckett’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! We have to leave! Do you want to change? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Need to use the bathroom?”

“Beck, stop, stop. It doesn’t take an hour to get there, first of all. Second…yes, I can eat and I should drink plenty since they recommend having a full bladder for the ultrasound.”

He frowned. “Why? That sounds uncomfortable.”

Oriana just shrugged. “Helps them see better I guess.” She gently pressed her lips to Beckett’s, who deepened the kiss before nipping at her neck and collar-bone.

“I’ll make an exception for our baby.” He murmured. “But then you’re mine, and I’m yours for the rest of the day.”

“Mmmmm deal.” She moaned as he pressed himself against her, letting her know he was already hard again.

“Keep making those noises, and I’m going to take that back.” He warned.

Oriana chuckled lightly. “Alright tiger. Let’s get ready then.”

An hour and a half later, the newlyweds were sitting in a doctors office nervously, waiting on the ultrasound tech to come in. After another moment, the door opened and a woman greeted them with a warm smile.

“I’m Brenna, I’ll be performing your ultra-sound today. Once we’ve wrapped up, Dr. Navario will come in and go over the results with you. As we go along I’ll point out a few things to you as well. Is this your first?”

“It is.” Beckett confirmed.

“We’re not even positive I’m pregnant…” Oriana started.

“Yes we are.” Beckett countered.

Oriana rolled her eyes. “He is, I’m not.”

Brenna grinned. “I see. Well, let’s put that question to bed, shall we? Now, I’ve warmed up the gel, so it should be comfortable for you. I’m going to press down fairly hard to make sure we get a good visual, and it may be slightly uncomfortable. Once we’re done, you’ll be off for your urine sample and those results are instantaneous, so your doctor can have all the information needed when she comes in. Sound good?”

“Yes.” Oriana whispered.

Beckett met her eyes, noticing the fear in them. He took her hand. “Everything’s okay.” He soothed. “We’re in this together.”

She took a deep breath and nodded, as the technician pressed down onto her lower abdomen. Oriana winced.

“Does it have to be that hard? It’s too hard for her.” Beckett worried.

“It’s really just because I have to pee so bad.” Oriana tried to laugh, but failed.

“It’s not hurting the baby?” Beckett asked nervously.

“Not at all. In fact…” Brenna projected the screen of her machine onto a television in front of them.

“Is that…what is that?”

“You’re 8 weeks along. Congratulations.”

Both Beckett and Oriana were staring at the screen in awe as Brenna continued. “This dark area is the amniotic sac, that protects the baby, and this here…” She highlighted part of the screen. “This is the fetus.”

Oriana covered her mouth with her free hand, tears welling up in her eyes. “Oh my god.” She breathed. “I…I really am…”

“You really are.” Beckett grinned. “We’re pregnant!”

“At 8 weeks, the fetus is about the size of a raspberry.” Brenna continued taking some measurements, assuring them that everything she was looking at were standard ultrasound procedure.

“What’s that blip?” Beckett asked, pointing to the screen.

“Is…is it supposed to blinking like that?” Oriana chimed in, her heart racing.

“That…is my favorite part, actually. And I bet it will be yours too. Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?” The technician asked.

“The…the…heart…” Before Oriana could finish her thought, a fast bumping sound filled the room, which Beckett instantly recognized.

“It sounds exactly like what I heard over the weekend.” He said absent-mindedly, meeting Oriana’s eyes. “That’s what I heard. The heart…I can’t believe it.”

“It’s not possible to hear it outside the womb.” Brenna spoke again. “I’m afraid whatever you heard couldn’t possibly have been the heartbeat.”

“Oh, uh, right.” Beckett ran a hand through his hair, thankful the room was dark so his blush was hidden.

“Well, that’s it. Here’s a printout…” Brenna handed them a black and white copy of the best picture of the exam. “And here is a thumb-drive, this has all the images and videos on it, as well as the clip of the heartbeat.”

“It’s so adorable.” Oriana mused. “A teddy bear thumb-drive…it’s too cute.”

“You’ll want to bring it every time you come.” Brenna informed. “This way we can keep adding to it and it will be a wonderful keepsake at the end of the pregnancy. Now, Oriana, we need to get your urine sample, and then the doctor will be right in. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

Oriana followed her out of the room as Beckett stared at the black and white picture of their unborn child. Tracing his fingers over it he murmured. “I love you already, my little raspberry. You are going to be so loved.”

After Dr. Navario went over the results with them, assuring the young couple that everything looked perfect so far, Beckett and Oriana finally went back home. Collapsing on the couch, Oriana leaned her head against Beckett’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

“We’re having a baby.” Oriana whispered.

Beckett’s heart surged with love. “This is officially the best day of my life. Not only did I marry you…we saw our child for the first time.”

“How incredible was that heartbeat?” Oriana agreed. “God, it’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever heard. You said you heard it before?”

“I did.” He said softly. “Just for a second. Just long enough so I knew you were pregnant.”

“That’s how you knew? Not because I felt sick a lot?”

“The sickness helped, sure, but…I heard it, I heard our baby when it was impossible for me to have. I didn’t want to freak you out more than you already were, but that’s how I was completely positive.”

“Wow.” She murmured.

“Are you excited?” He asked hesitantly.

“I’m excited that you’re excited.”

“Ori…” He hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. “You have no idea how excited I am. But…whatever you want to do about this, I’ll support.”

She looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

“I know you haven’t exactly wanted this, I know it terrifies you. And that’s okay, I’m here to help you through it. But if you don’t want to go through it then…”

“Of course I do.” She interrupted. “Beck, this…we made this out of love. It’s amazing. And yeah, I’m still scared but…you ground me in a way no one ever has, and I know you’ll continue to do so. I want this baby. _Your_ baby.”

“Are you sure?” His heart was beating faster.

“Absolutely.” She smiled, and now his heart soared. He kissed her fiercely, conveying his emotions through this one touch.

Finally breaking apart, he chuckled. “You know…eight weeks…”

“Yeah?”

He looked at her slyly. “That means I must have gotten you pregnant when we first started sleeping together. Probably within that first weekend. I’m not surprised that I would excel in that area as well.”

Oriana burst out laughing. “You are so full of yourself!”

He shrugged. “It’s warranted. I’m nothing if not an over-achiever. If I hadn’t already gotten you pregnant, you better believe I’d be working hard to make you that way right now.”

“Is that right?” Her eyes sparkled.

“Most definitely.” He assured.

“We could just…pretend that I’m not pregnant, and you can show me all the moves you’d make to get me that way.” She teased, watching the tips of his ears turn crimson.

“Ori…” His eyes fell to her mouth as she licked her lips. “I don’t need to pretend anything. All I want to do right now is make you scream how I’m your husband. All I need is you. Always.”

“Always.” Oriana whispered in agreeance, before falling into a deep, passionate kiss.


	35. Epilogue

**_ One Year Later _ **

“Beck, come on, I don’t want to be late!” Oriana shouted up the stairs to her husband.

“Just grabbing a couple more things! Be right down!”

She rolled her eyes before pressing a kiss to the head of their baby girl. “Your Daddy insists on bringing every little thing when we go out. He’s so silly, isn’t he?”

Their baby cooed and Oriana’s heart melted every single time. “Okay little one, we might as well get you in the car.” She was about to open the door when Beckett came bustling down.

“Ready! I think I got everything.”

Oriana rose an eyebrow as she saw him carrying the already overstuffed diaper bag, a swing, five stuffed animals, a play mat, and three more blankets. “You sure you managed everything? You’re not missing the bottles?”

Beckett’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, I forgot the bottles!!” He dashed into the kitchen.

“Yes, very silly indeed.” Oriana murmured, turning and walking out the door to Beckett’s SUV. Almost as soon as they found out they were expecting, he researched and raced out to buy two brand new vehicles, rated excellent in safety and style. Naturally, she thought that was overkill, but he couldn’t be convinced otherwise. They had extended their lease and in the new year were going to move into their new house, that they were having built on the land Beckett had shown her, with the trickling stream surrounded by flowers. They both loved their current neighborhood but needed a bigger space for their growing family, and often visited that place whenever they needed a break from life. Their daughter, Eliana, was born in June on a beautiful sunny day. Beckett had insisted on a name like Oriana’s, meaning the sun.

“Eliana means daughter of the sun. It really can’t be any more perfect. You’ve always been my sun, Ori.”

Oriana had made fun of him at the time, but she adored the way he thought. Their daughter was beautiful with auburn hair and golden eyes, the spitting image of Oriana.

It was going to be their first Christmas as a family, and they were headed over to Dave and Melissa’s house for a Christmas Eve brunch. As soon as Oriana finished buckling Eliana into the car seat, Beckett came rushing out, opening the passenger door for her, out of breath. She couldn’t help but notice that not only did he bring the bag of bottles, he also had two more bags filled with books.

“Beck, we’re only going to be there a few hours…”

“We must read something to her every hour, Oriana, she loves books and I intend to keep it that way.” He huffed before turning around and putting everything into the trunk. “Honestly, how many times do I need to say this.” He muttered under his breath.

“I heard that.” She called out.

“Good.” He replied, closing the hatch and getting into the driver’s seat. “Can’t have you forgetting how important it is.” He teased, except he was completely serious.

Oriana laughed, leaning over the center console and kissing him. “You’re such a dork.”

He just shrugged. “You love me.”

“I do, don’t I?” She giggled.

The drive to Dave’s was uneventful, and before long they pulled into the driveway. “Looks like everyone’s already here.” Beckett observed the cars already in the driveway.

“Shocker. I’m sure the others only brought 5 bags, and not 10, thus cutting their time in half.” Oriana joked.

“Ha ha, very funny. Come on, let’s go.”

Oriana grabbed Eliana while Beckett grabbed everything he’d brought. Ringing the doorbell, they could hear the cheerful laughter of their friends, as well as the other kids running around. Dave and Melissa’s son had just started walking, and he was always getting into things. A minute later, the door flung open.

“Aaaahhhhhhh they’re here!!!!” Shreya shrieked, jumping up and down in excitement. “Eeeeee let me see my little munchkin!!!!”

Oriana laughed as she handed over Eliana into the arms of her best friend. “It’s good to see you too, Shreya.”

“Come on, everyone’s in the living room!”

The four of them walked into the living room where Dave, Melissa, Zephyr, Tom, Jessie, and the three other kids were.

Tom gave a cheeky grin. “Hey guys! You finally made it! Beckett, you sure you brought everything you need? I don’t see your kitchen sink in there, and I really think you’ll need it, because Dave here doesn’t have one. And he certainly doesn’t have two.”

“You laugh, but a portable sink actually wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Beckett mused, carefully setting everything down in a corner. “It would actually be pretty convenient to wash her bottles on the go, and also spray her down when she explodes. I think I’ll look into that idea.”

Tom blinked. “Uh…you know I was kidding, right?”

“A lot of great thoughts start as jokes.” Beckett replied. “But anyways, I’m happy to see everyone.”

“Eliana’s first Christmas. I’m so excited. We’re coming over tomorrow right?” Zeph cooed, taking one of Eliana’s fingers and shaking it as she gave a toothless smile.

“Sorry, Zeph, but after we have our own little Christmas, we’re going over to the Harrington’s.” Oriana chirped. “Maybe New Year’s you can come.”

Beckett leaned in, wrapping his arms around Oriana’s waist and kissing her cheek. “If we still have space left after my parents spoil our little princess.”

Beckett couldn’t even begin to explain how happy he was. When Zeph and Shreya returned from their trip abroad, Oriana made sure to introduce them to the group. They fit right in, of course, they were both so outgoing and easy to get along with. Beckett couldn’t remember why he was never friends with them in college. Seeing Oriana so happy, they welcomed Beckett with open arms. Shreya even cried. Since then, everyone hosted dinner once a month, a potluck where everyone would bring a dish. It was a new tradition, one that Beckett couldn’t imagine not having anymore. His life was so different now. He never felt lonely, and he had a support group he couldn’t live without.

Even his parents had come around about Oriana. When Beckett first announced that they were married, they completely cut off communication. But then one day, when he came home from work, Oriana was sitting at the kitchen table with his mom, dad, and sister. Apparently, his wife had written each of them a personalized handwritten letter, professing her love for him, and that he saved her life on more than one occasion. She told them all about what Beckett had been doing since graduation, and invited all of them over for a sit-down chat, but never told Beckett. He would have been mad, furious even, if he wasn’t so completely awed at the fact she did that, laid all her feelings bare and let his family decide what to do. By the end of the night, everything had gone so well, they announced their pregnancy. Mrs. Harrington immediately latched onto Oriana, thrilled she was getting a grandchild. His father hugged him for a long time, telling Beckett how proud he was of him for forging his own life. And Katrina immediately began talking about a baby shower.

After they left, Beckett cried that night in happiness, amazed with the beautiful woman he was proud to call his wife. She was able to mend the rift between him and the rest of his family simply by being honest and straight-forward with them. She asked for nothing except a chance to show them the life they made, no more and no less, and he would be forever grateful. He hadn’t even realized how important it was to have their support until he received it.

As he looked around the room now, his heart was practically bursting. _How did I even get here? How did I go from having nothing…to having everything?_

He looked at his wife, who had taken back their child and was swaying Eliana with the beat of the soft music playing in the background. He looked at Dave and Melissa, who were now trying to comfort their son, whom had run into a table and was now crying. He was unsteady on his feet, but adored Tom and Jessie’s two kids, and always tried to keep up with them. Eliana was always watching the other kids, and it was obvious she wanted to join in. Beckett couldn’t wait for the day that she could. She was six months old now and trying to crawl. It was only a matter of time. Shreya was showing Jessie fashion items on her phone, and Zeph was helping Tom bring out the wine. The other two kids hadn’t stopped running.

Oriana caught his eye from across the room and winked, smiling brightly. She really was his sunshine, and he was so proud to be with her. He sidled up to he, bumping her hip lightly. “Hey beautiful.”

“Hey handsome. You doing alright?”

“Of course.” He answered. “Just thinking about how we got here, to such a good place.”

“I still have my dark moments.” She murmured quietly.

“You do. But they’re part of who you are, and so I love them too. Besides, the main cause is no longer able to try and worm his way back into your life.”

Oriana beamed at him, and he couldn’t help but grin back. They’d come such a long way. He found his thoughts wandering once more, back to the previous winter, Before Eliana was born. She’d received a call from a lawyer who was representing a young woman pressing charges against Chase for rape. It was the same type of situation Oriana had been in. She’d been drugged and used by multiple men, all under instruction of Chase.

Oriana barely spoke for days, crying, and blaming herself for not doing something about him sooner, and now he’d hurt someone else the way he had hurt her. There was no light in her then, and she was barely keeping it together. Eventually Beckett was able to get her to open up, and she agreed to be a witness for the prosecution. She wasn’t the only victim the lawyer had managed to find. There were several more girls who found the strength to put Chase away for a long, long time because they banded together and told their respective stories. Each one a bit different, each one hurt by the same men. Chase wasn’t the only one who went to jail. And because of that, no one had to look over their shoulders anymore. Chase and his friends were locked up and wouldn’t be released in their lifetime. Each received the maximum sentence of twenty years per rape, and they were found guilty on all five of the girls who testified. The judge denied the appeals due to the heinous nature of the crimes. As it turned out, one of the men had secretly taped each incident. It was shocking to see and hear, and Oriana was a complete mess, even refusing to be in the courtroom when the videos were played…but it was undeniable proof, and without it, it’s possible they would not have been convicted. Oriana still kept in touch with the other four girls, and Beckett was so relieved that she had found even more support. She had support in all aspects of her life, more than just Beckett, even though she claimed he was enough. He believed her when she said that, but it didn’t change the fact that having others who have shared your experiences, no matter how horrible, is a comforting feeling. If there was ever a time Beckett couldn’t help her, he knew without a doubt she had so many people who cared for her that at least one of them would be able to help her through the moment.

They were happy. Their friends were happy. Wrapping his arm around Oriana’s shoulder, he saw her eyes turn to gold, and a soft glow emanate from her body. The first time he’d ever seen it was their first date. He hadn’t known it was possible for a person to glow, but then, Oriana wasn’t like anyone he’d ever met before. He was thrilled to call her his own.

Oriana set Eliana down on a chair so she could wrap her arms around Beckett’s neck, kissing his lips sweetly. “I love you, Beckett Harrington. Even with the 10 bags you insist we need for every outing.”

He kissed her again. “And I love you, Oriana Harrington. The love of my life. My heart has always belonged to you, you know.”

“I know.” She said slyly. “Actually…I think I always knew.”

“I’m so proud of you, Ori, truly. You are a remarkable human being.”

“And you, sir, are a sap.”

Beckett let out a hearty laugh. “But I’m _your_ sap.”

Oriana placed a hand on his heart, smiling. “Yes. Yes, you are my sap.”


End file.
